


Ezreal meets Shapeshifting

by WriterWrathorn



Series: Shapeshifting in Runeterra [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Growth, Breast Growth, Comfort, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Ezreal is confused, F/F, French Kissing, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Gloryhole, Hand Jobs, Identity confusion, Impregnation, MTF Taliyah, Male to Futanari Transformation, Mild Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Save, Mindbreak, Neeko still thinks she's a Lesbian, Nidalee gives up, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Telepathic Bond, Tentacles, This girl just has a penis, Threesome - F/F/Other, Threesome - F/M/Other, Transformation, Zyra is very confused, but rolls with it, cock growth, cum sharing, so it's okay, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn
Summary: Neeko’s nap under a tree was soon to be broken by the wandering explorer Ezreal. Together, they’ll find the origins of an ancient, extinct race of Vastayans. Or, rather, Ezreal will bring back their legacy rather unwillingly.Warning: Contains Futa on Female, and impregnation.
Relationships: Neeko/Ezreal (League of Legends), Neeko/Ezreal/Taliyah (League of Legends), Neeko/Ezreal/Zyra (League of Legends)
Series: Shapeshifting in Runeterra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759387
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Ezreal meets the Oovi-kat

Neeko clung to thick tree branches, watching a blonde human boy zip around. He managed to traverse a sheer cliff that led into this ancient village, once belonging to Vastayans. Neeko doubted he had used the large trees and vines to get down. Neeko had seen the stranger’s Sho'ma, or his soul, make him glow gold before disappearing into sparks, then reappearing halfway across the valley. It was nothing Neeko had ever seen before. 

Neeko remembered him. She’d followed him around in a jungle near Ixaocan, which was nearly a year ago. He was mumbling to himself about something called ‘Uloa’ at the time. When she first saw him, she thought the human was a girl. The human's floofy blonde hair and thin appearance, were comparable to Neeko's own thin body. She may have not been blonde, having purples in her hair, but his was almost as wild as hers. 

She was proven wrong about his gender, which made her embarrassed about finding him pretty. When Neeko overheard the blonde talking. He very much sounded like a boy. He liked talking, and still did, even if he thought no-one was around to listen. She didn't catch his name, and wasn't sure if she should scare him away. Neeko wasn't a fan of boys, human or not, but this one was kind of pretty. Too pretty.

She had scaled up to a platform, one that overlooked the entirety of the ancient village, when she first found him. She couldn’t fathom why he’d wander around all the old homes, in the middle of the Kumungu forest. But the homes didn't mind him looking through their old belongings. It had been a long time since they had last seen a human, and the old Sho'ma that lingered was happy that someone was so excited to see them. Neeko wished that the homes were happy to see her too.

Neeko found It wasn’t difficult to keep track of him. She wasn’t used to being fooled by humans. Usually she was the one doing the fooling. Especially if their Sho'ma was mean. This human wasn’t mean, but he hadn’t seen her yet. The Sho'ma would change depending on what was presented. Most people's Sho'ma would be sharp, scared and suspicious when they met her.

The blonde's Sho'ma was just loud. Neeko wouldn’t be surprised if Vastaya had found him, but couldn’t keep up with his movement. He’d probably change his place at the first sign of trouble. Humans could be as scary as they could be scared. 

He asked questions to the air that had no answers, but he would still have scribbled in his book with a smile. Neeko wondered, could he hear something she couldn't?

The blonde's Sho'ma was disappearing to another spot. Really close to Neeko. She dropped down to the base of the tree, and curled low, letting her Sho'ma cloak her from his eyes. He reappeared in front of her with a flash of golden sparks. Neeko held her breath.

“It should be around here. C’mon Ezreal, you’ve been at this for an hour,” he dropped his hands to hold his hips. This ‘Ezreal’ was very pretty; for a boy. Neeko watched in idle fascination as he walked by her. He was casually kicking up dirt and dust on the old stone floor. 

“Yep. Old tracer lines for interactive magic. But what for? Maybe a ritual.” Ezreal murmured, bringing up his fancy, jeweled gauntlet up to scratch his chin. The chameleon Oovi-kat tilted her, still invisible, head.

‘Tracer lines?’ She didn’t know anything about those. Neeko jolted in shock as his Sho'ma flared. Her surprise shifted to awe as his Sho'ma became one with these ‘lines’, filling out around him like a pattern. A bird's wing was drawn out in golden magic, shining and sparkling like clear spring water.

“I’ve been thinking about it wrong. These don’t do anything,” the blonde boy laughed, “they’re just a puzzle- or a key! But the door is-ah.” he trailed off, still looking away from her. 

Neeko crept around the tree, letting her invisibility wear off. She held her chest with one hand. Whoever this human was, he had a lot of Sho'ma. Good-natured Sho'ma. Like Neeko’s. But noisy. Not like Neeko’s.

She followed his Sho'ma to the opposite side of the valley, on a platform similar to Neeko’s. His Sho'ma flared up again, like he did on the ‘tracer lines’.

Neeko cocked her head to the side, and noted where his Sho'ma would appear next. She got on all fours, and deftly climbed down the wall. She rushed past all the old homes, one’s she couldn’t call her own. Neeko looked toward the human’s Sho'ma, he found the big statue of the crying lady. 

Neeko hid around the corner of an old home. Ezreal was inspecting around the statue, toward the grass covered floor. His gauntlet back on his chin, he started walking in strange patterns, his Sho'ma flickering all the while. 

Neeko, now with a few very close encounters with Ezreal’s Sho'ma, couldn’t help but to rest her hand on her chin. Her form shifted in a flutter of pink, green and blue light, until she perfectly mimicked his form.

Urgh. Neeko is a boy now. Do not like it. Still, he’s pretty. Guess it is okay.

She looked around her new, temporary, body. He was very slim, some muscle here and there. Ezreal had a lot of hair. Neeko was also used to having lots of hair, but not all over her eyes. The fake gauntlet on her hand was also very pretty. What captured her the most was how compassionate his Sho'ma really was. On top, it was loud and boisterous, but that was because his Sho'ma shona brighter when people saw him. Completely different to Neeko’s. Still, she could feel his Sho'ma deeper within. It was sad. Lonely.

‘Why be sad Ezreal on the inside? Ezreal does nott look sad on the outside. Neeko could help!”

Neeko broke out of her ‘inspection’ her new focus of curiosity speaking aloud again.

“Urgh. This needs two people to solve,” the sad in his Sho'ma got a little louder, Neeko frowned, “Maybe I could go back and ask around at Piltover?”

Neeko’s frown turned into a scowl, ‘Piltover is a very bad place! Hurt trees and Vastaya!’

She bit her lip, his Sho'ma now radiating bright gold, but couldn’t see where he was going to go next. But she could guess it was the metal city. 

He doesn’t need Piltover. Neeko will be the second person!

Neeko’s mind set on what to do. She stepped around the corner, still pretending to be Ezreal. The human in question paused. His jaw dropped and pretty blue eyes widened. Neeko copied him, holding her own gauntlet up in the air like she saw before he teleported. Ezreal shut his mouth, Neeko did too.

“What is this Ezreal scratched his chin and took a step forward.

“What is this?” Neeko mimicked, letting his Sho'ma do the talking. His cerulean eyes widened in a dawning realization.

“I’ve met you before.”

“Met you before.” 

“Are you a spirit?”

“Are you a spirit?”

Ezreal sighed, shaking his head, he took a few steps back. Neeko sighed too, but on the inside, she cheered. Neeko moved over to the opposite side of the statue, parallel to him. She saw the confusion in Ezreal’s eyes, until he looked down. There was a small circle he revealed after blowing away the dirt. It was a guess for her, but with the aid of his Sho'ma, she felt that he needed a person for each circle. One that she too stood in. Ezreal’s Sho'ma told her that these were the starting points for whatever he needed two people for.

“You’re here to be my dance partner then?” Ezreal smiled, holding his arm above his head, while his other rested on his heart. Neeko didn’t know what he meant, but copied him anyway, smiling back at him.

“Dance partner then?”

Ezreal chuckled, his Sho'ma radiating like before; with the tracer lines. Neeko watched him take three steps forward, doing a small spin facing away from her. She followed along, pumping her mimicked Sho'ma into the lines. She snuck glances over her shoulder as he crouched down, his knees touching his chest. He traced the floor with his hand, a small triangle made into the floor. Neeko did the same, her eyes widened as the triangle soaked up her Sho'ma like a sponge. 

Neeko got up with Ezreal, feeling his Sho'ma sing brighter and brighter as he danced. They twirled, and drew lines into the floor with the points of their feet and fingers. She noticed that they were getting closer together, their dance becoming more synchronised. Neeko wasn’t sure about this, it felt like their Sho'ma was inter-twining. Feeling a little personal with every movement. She pressed on, their bodies moved with barely a metre between them-

Neeko suppressed a gasp as he gently took her hand, still under the impression that she was just a copy of his form. Fingers nestled between one another. His Sho'ma was very bright. He lifted her hand above his head, and ducked under it. She wasn’t sure what to do anymore, but felt compelled to move around him, trying to keep up. Neeko got a chance to see his face, and he was full of glee and excitement.

His Sho'ma wasn’t so sad on the inside. He was excited. Neeko felt infected by his happiness, and her worries were blown away. 

Ezreal could be good friend.

“It’s working,” the blonde beamed, looking around them. The floor was lighting up from where they were dancing. Lines full of white light shone where their feet stepped and fingers drew. Neeko didn’t notice, too held up in the light of his golden Sho'ma, but now she could see. The lines made an old image for the Vastayashai-rei. The sigil of the Dragon. 

Neeko nearly cried out in excitement. All her travels, and she had never found anywhere that held something of her ancestors so clearly. And here such a place was, hidden in the valleys between some of the most dangerous jungle creatures on Runeterra.

Ezreal’s golden Sho'ma was dimming slightly, his movements slowing down. Neeko didn’t want to stop dancing, it was fun, but knew she had to keep up the act as long as she could. When they stopped, it was with a bow. She could hear creaking in the old stone around her, the crying statue was moving, and it was no longer crying. It had a very big smile on its face now. Stone shifted and dust fell away from being ground together. The statue held its arms to the side, then up to its chest, with stone palms pushed together. 

The statue locked in place, and the platform around the statue opened up to reveal a downward, spiral staircase of marble white. Neeko could hardly believe it. Their dance came to a close, the tracer lines full of light and happy Sho'ma. It must have been a long time since the statue could smile. Neeko was elated that she could help.

“Wow. The Vastayan’s had an awesome way of hiding stuff. This is the best trip ever, well, second best trip ever.” Ezreal was talking to himself again. Neeko didn’t mind. His Sho'ma was very happy, and he wasn’t being a sad banana.

“And it was all thanks to my new doppelganger spirit friend. Were you watching me the whole time? Even back then, waiting for me to come back?” He chuckled, raising a hand behind her back. Neeko copied his chuckle.

“All thanks to-” She was cut off with a slight ‘eep’ as his hand slapped her back playfully. Unfortunately, this broke her illusion entirely. 

Ezreal stared at Neeko’s true form, doing a very good impression of his first reaction to her ‘fake’ form. Neeko let out an awkward laugh.

“Doppelganger spirit friend?” 

“A Vastaya!” He jumped, making her jolt on the spot. Ezreal looked her up and down, “Just like Santangelo’s Field Guide!”

Neeko winced at his loud exclamation, his Sho'ma exuding excitement and wonder- nothing mean spirited. Yet.

“Please do not yell so loud around Neeko.” She mumbled, crossing her arms.

“Sorry,” He looked away, “that’s not how you greet people, c’mon” He coughed into his hand, “Uh, well, I’m Ezreal-”

“Neeko knows. You were talking a lot.”

“Oh, uh, really?”

“It was not that hard. You are very loud.”

Ezreal scratched the back of his head, “Should I leave, uh, Neeko?”

Neeko tilted her head, “Why should you leave? Will you come back with others?”

“It’s just- this is your home, yeah?”

“No. Neeko was just stopping by,” Neeko clenched her teeth. If she left, and he brought others, they might not be as nice as him. Or maybe, Ezreal wasn’t nice in the first place. She swallowed, “Neeko found you and wanted to make sure you weren’t being mean.”

Ezreal looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked to the happy statue. He smiled back at her. She eyed him carefully. His Sho'ma was bright and honest, but when human’s smiled it meant they were thinking. Thinking of how to hurt Neeko while pretending to be nice. She’d seen it many times. He took a long breath through his nose, his smile persisting. She let her Sho'ma rest at her tail, her scales glowing an ambient green light like tribal markings, coalescing like a sticky binding at her fingers.

He reached behind his back, fiddling with something at his waist, he kept looking at her, “I guess I wasn’t mean?” 

“Not yet.” Neeko let her Sho'ma coalesce, the bindings ready.

“Well, I better stay nice then. How about-” He held his other hand up, and slowly let the other come in front of him, “a peace treaty?”

There was a container in his hands. Neeko wasn’t sure what to make of it, but kept her eyes glued to it.

“What is?”

“Packed lunch,” he started to unclasp the lid, a sweet aroma coming from within, “The container is designed to stay cold for extended trips. I’ve got some fruit, cheese bread and- whoa!”

Neeko rushed forward, putting her hands around the container, “Cheese bread. Very good. Neeko likes cheese bread.” Neeko held the container on either side, still letting Ezreal hold it. She didn’t snatch, she did however, peer over the top to find her prize. She heard Ezreal stifle a laugh, coming out like a snort. Neeko pouted at him, realizing her own childishness.

Neeko should have felt bad about letting herself be bribed so easily. The taste of the cheese bread melting on her tongue was so good though! She let it sit there before chomping her way through.

“Do Vastayans usually like this kinda food?” Ezreal asked, taking a seat on the dusty floor.

Neeko’s eyebrow twitched, his question was innocent in nature, but implied that Vastaya just ate food they could find or grow.

“People like different food. Humans and Vastaya are people,” She grouched, taking a large bite from the cheese bread. Ezreal shook a hand from side to side, a panic in his Sho’ma and worry in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I could’ve made that sound a little less racist,” he sheepishly laughed, “I guess it just surprised me. Sorry, lot’s of Vastayans I’ve come across have tried to kill me just for being human.”

“Lots of humans try to kill Vastaya just for being Vastaya,” Neeko countered.

Ezreal nodded glumly, “I wish it wasn’t like that. There’s so much to learn from your people, the Vastayans have such a long and beautiful culture. If humans and vastaya could just sit down and share a meal like us, I think we’d be better for it.”

‘What a good heart. A shame it doesn’t work that way.’ Neeko thought, her brows crossing at being called a Vastaya again. He wasn’t wrong, in a way, but he wasn’t right either.

“Neeko not Vastaya. Neeko is Oovi-kat,” she pointed at her heart, then took another bite of her treat. Ezreal tilted his head to the side, obviously confused at what she meant.

“‘Oovi-kat’? Hang on, hang on,” he tapped the side of his head, mumbling to himself, “Santangelo wrote about the Vastayans, what was it? Vastayashai-something and humans make a Vastaya. There are thirteen known Vastayan types, and uh...” Ezreal trailed off, giving her an unblinking stare. Neeko would admit that those cerulean orbs were pretty, but her instincts were telling her that she was about to be attacked, an instinct she pushd down. His Sho’ma was just a static noise now, his thoughts jumbled. 

“Um,” Neeko swallowed her food. She had found some entertainment when he was talking to himself. But he held that stare for almost a minute, making her want to tackle him and run away, “Ezreal is okay?”

Ezreal straightened up and coughed into his hand again, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to stare.”

Her mind cooled down, but was still on edge after that stare, “Neeko knows some things. You can ask Neeko?”

“Well,” Ezreal pulled out the notebook he was writing in earlier, “I assume an Oovi-kat is just a tribe of Vastaya that hasn’t been documented?”

Neeko blanked on what ‘documented’ meant, but assumed it was something like ‘found’. She took the last bite of her bread, settling down and noticed how her shoulders dropped to relax. She watched as he scribbled down some hard-to-read letters.

“Neeko is not a Vastaya. She said so earlier,” She grumbled.

“But you’re not human either?” He asked politely, the end of his pencil tapping his chin.

“Oovi-kat are not Vastaya, Oovi-kat are Vastayashai-rei. Vastaya have human blood with the Vastayashai-rei. But a lot of Vastaya do not like hearing that their blood is ‘corrumpeded’."

“Corrupted," Ezreal quickly corrected, "But that’s what Santangelo was missing,” he excitedly wrote more unintelligible words, “he knew the existence of the Vastayashai-rei was real, but they were thought to be an extinct species. Instead, there are some surviving members, which could change what we know about the Vastayan’s and our history with them.”

Neeko tilted her head, “What does that mean for Humans then?”

“Finding out the history of where we came from is an archaeologist, slash, historians dream! Are there others like you?” he pressed on, “I mean, I know people don’t go adventuring through the jungles all that often, but there’d have to be-” Ezreal looked up from his notebook, his smile vanished. Neeko was holding her arms across her chest, hot palms gripped her shoulders.

“Are you okay? Should I stop asking stuff?” His Sho'ma was kind. Neeko sighed deeply.

“Neeko is the last one. Other Oovi-kat are gone now.” 

“Oh.” Ezreal looked away, closing his notebook.

They sat there in silence. Neeko appreciated that. If he tried to say he was sorry, or tried to comfort her, then she’d start bawling. She didn’t want to, it happened, and there was no reason to cry about it. Neeko let her arms slide down, her palms resting in her lap. She looked over to the happy statue. She wondered if the Oovi-kat had made this place their home once, or if it was another tribe of Vastayashai-rei. Either way, it didn’t matter now. She’d make her new tribe.

Somehow.

“I’ve got more cheese bread,” Ezreal offered slowly, holding the container up, “if you’re interested?” He gave an awkward smile, extending the container over to her.

Neeko took another treat in silence, and gave him a small smile. 

“Neeko has decided you are a nice Ezreal. Not a mean Ezreal.” Neeko nibbled on the bread, wanting to savour it this time. His Sho'ma was bright again, eating up her compliment like a hungry caterpillar. Ezreal didn’t ask anymore questions, and that left them both silent as they munched on his packed lunch. Her attention jumped from the variety of small berries he’d pick through, to the staircase they just opened.

“Curious about it?” Ezreal asked, a smirk on his face and a berry between his thumb and finger.

Neeko hummed, “Where does it go?”

“No idea.”

“‘No idea’?” she parroted, her head tilted toward the staircase, “then why find?”

“Because I’m curious too,” he leaned in, “I mean, it has to be here for a reason. It’s the responsibility of the new generations to understand the history of older ones. We gotta know the mistakes of the past, to make sure we don’t repeat ‘em.”

Neeko nibbled on the bread some more, watching as he put away his empty box. 

He stood up, walking toward the staircase, "Wanna come with?"

She nodded, following him, “Will it be dangerous?” 

“Eh, probably. Or Probably not," he held his gauntlet up, his golden Sho'ma lighting the dark staircase, "That dance would be enough to keep out most people, so why go to all the trouble to set up traps? This feels more like a cultural thing.”

She kept quiet behind him. They only had to step down three rotations before entering a large hall. There were overgrown vines and plants that covered the walls, so much so that the foliage may as well have been the walls.

She heard Ezreal cheer, which echoed throughout the hall. Neeko didn’t pay attention to him running off. Instead, her curiosity led her to the wall closest to her. All ancient Vastayan homes she'd found had made everything with an express purpose. She doubted the plants had any purpose, and the floor was cracked through. Everything was so dusty she was going to sneeze. 

Neeko pulled at the looser plants and vines. Tearing them away, to find old drawings of scales and wings. Her curiosity now piqued, she tore away more foliage, until she saw the hieroglyphs. Her eyes widened.

“More tracer lines huh?”

Neeko whipped around. The blondes hands on the centreline ascension pedestal.

“Ezreal, wait!”

He pumped his Sho'ma into it. It spread into the tracer lines like wildfire. His light expanded throughout the room, dematerialising the foliage. The ancient Shuriman Hieroglyphs revealed on the ancient walls, his Sho'ma followed the tracer lines, changing from his gold to a pure white.

Neeko stumbled back, shielding her eyes from the intrusive, golden beams. She could feel the air rush past her. Howling wind overtook her hearing. Ezreal's Sho'ma was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of magic that encompassed his whole body. Neeko didn't know if he was there anymore. But that magic had no effect on her. She was too far from the source. The same could not be said for Ezreal, who was in the centre of that light and wind.

Seconds passed. The light dimmed and the air settled. Neeko rubbed her eyes, she stumbled toward the pedestal, her eyes stung from the sudden flash. She felt out across the floor, squinting as golden light persisted within the immaculate tracer lines.

Her hand landed on soft, stretched fabric. Which held malleable flesh. Neeko blinked rapidly, the light dimming down enough to get clear vision. Her green hand held a rather large breast-

Neeko blinked rapidly again. Then curled her hand around experimentally. Ezreal groaned lightly, soft blue eyes opening slowly to meet Neeko's. He (no wait- she?) massaged her jaw, which was more curved than before. Her lips had grown fuller to a pout, and her cheekbones were slightly more pronounced than when she was a boy. 

"My chest hurts," Ezreal winced. The explorer sat up. Neeko's hand stilled frozen on his- her big breasts. Ezreal looked down at her hand. The once male stared blankly at her rather voluptuous chest. A few seconds went by in silence. No shift in expression, nor any unbalance in the blonde's Sho'ma. Just sheer confusion between them.

"What," she slowly looked up to Neeko, "the fuck?"

Neeko couldn't control the heat rising within her. She moved her hands onto her lap. Her neck and face had heated up. She lamented that her tail had become restless, waving about in the air behind her head. 

"Neeko tried to say to wait." She said, finding it difficult to look Ezreal in the eye. Not because of the shame. There were two reasons. And both were on Ezreal's chest.

"But how could this have even-" She paused. Her dainty hand trailed down her smooth neck, "is this what I sound like now? All girly and -ngh- weird?"

"Is Ezreal okay?" Neeko asked, confused by all the emotions running through her human. Their emotions were a storm of scared, confused and (most surprisingly) aroused.

"I think so? Ugh, but my chest really hurts." Ezreal started pulling at the buttons on her shirt. Neeko's eyes bugged out of their sockets. Watching in awe as her mind warped at seeing another woman undress. Neeko bit her lip as the top of Ezreal's chest was revealed, covered in freckles. The creamy expanse of skin had a slight layer of sweat, causing the golden glow of the room to make her breasts shiny. Now entirely revealed, the blonde sighed happily as her newly formed breasts dropped down with a slight jiggle. Her nipples were a faded pink. Neeko’s mouth ran dry.

"Oxygen, my dear friend," Ezreal sighed happily. Neeko kept her eyes laser-focused on the large ‘fun-bags’ (as Nidalee liked to call her own).

The explorer winced, pushing his chest out, "Damn I can actually feel the weight on my back. To think Caitlyn had to deal with this sorta thing all the time. I think these might be bigger." She looked back up to Neeko, whose face was entirely red, her amber eyes wide and staring. Ezreal was seemingly unbothered by the transformation, standing up to inspect her body. Maybe he was trying to keep cool for Neeko's sake- 

Neeko nearly fainted.

Ezreal turned around, and if Neeko had thought that Ezreal's chest was huge, she was not at all ready for the blonde's butt. The object of her fascination came in the form of two, round globes that pushed the limits of Ezreal's pants. She could hear the fabric strain from those thick thighs. Needless to say, Neeko's own perversion was at full peak. The only thing that kept her from drooling was the panicked Sho'ma that resurfaced in her human.

"No be scared, Ezreal, sit-sit!" Neeko encouraged, slapping the floor where Ezreal was. The blonde looked over her shoulder. Slowly, she sat cross legged, trying to pull her shirt over her chest. With little success. Ezreal whined, shaking her head in annoyance and threw it away. Neeko did her damndest to keep eye-contact. 

"What did that thing do to me?" She gestured to the pedestal. It, and the tracer lines, were still glowing, but it's brightness had dulled considerably. Neeko found herself staring at Ezreal's exposed boobs again. She looked away innocently.

"Turned you into a woman." 

Ezreal held the sides of her head.

"I noticed," she miserably mumbled.

"Sorry," Neeko winced at Ezreal's soft sigh.

They sat in silence. Ezreal would shift occasionally, making faces of displeasure or confusion in tandem, rubbing her temples. Neeko tried to keep her eyes from wandering. With minimal success.

"I don't suppose there's anyway to go back to being a guy," Ezreal laughed dryly, "what the hell am I gonna tell everyone back at Piltover?"

"Maybe, just stay with Neeko. We find a way to turn you back?" The chameleon leaned forward, tentatively taking one of the explorer's hands. Ezreal eyes locked onto Neeko's green hands suspiciously. Neeko knew that most humans didn't like being touched, but she could feel Ezreal's sadness and fear, pressing her to be comforting. She let their Sho'ma be as close as possible, to be transparent with another. 

Ezreal bit her lip. Neeko wasn't paying much attention to them before, but now on closer inspection, they were plump and pouty. Everything about the blonde's current body was making Neeko all sorts of flustered. This new Ezreal was like a pale, blonde and blue eyed Nidalee. The chameleon winced at the memory of her ‘lovestruck’ phase. Leaving the pack had been a bit of a wake-up call of how enamoured she was with the cougar, and the stunning realization of how straight Nidalee was. She recalled what the Pridestalker had said once.

‘Don’t feel bad about wanting Nidalee. Everyone wants Nidalee.’  
She broke out of her melancholy, recalling the loud, sad Sho’ma that was affecting her own so badly. Ezreal sighed dejectedly, looking into her amber eyes with suspicion.

"You didn't plan this, right?" Ezreal asked in a small voice, an equally small smile on her face. Her Sho'ma was shaky. Scared.

"No. Neeko did not know about this place." Neeko gently squeezed Ezreal's hand. She could see the doubt in his big blue eyes.

"What if it's not my body that just changes, like, w-what if something's in my head?" Her breath hastened, Neeko leaned forward more, maintaining eye contact. The chameleon made quiet shushes. She held her other hand on the side of Ezreal's cheek. The explorer froze, both their eyes locked.

"Neeko will help." Neeko tried to keep a serious expression, but with the gap closed, she couldn't help steal a glance at Ezreal's developing chest.

"Now I know what it’s like to be perved on." Ezreal smirked. Neeko flushed and looked away.

"Neeko sorry."

"I think I like it," Ezreal smiled coyly, "and I didn't think you thought of girls that way."

Neeko's heart jumped to her throat, "N-Neeko already thought Ezreal was a pretty boy before. Now that Ezreal is a girl, it is making Neeko head swirl."

"A pretty boy, huh,” Ezreal looked away for a moment, a shy smile spreading on her thick lips, “Am I pretty enough to make you forget where your hands are?"

Neeko, now overloaded by the situation she'd put herself, was completely red in the face. Her hand rushed away from his cheek, but when she tried to pull back the other, it was stuck in Ezreal's grasp. Her lips thinned to a line, concern bubbling with her embarrassment. Ezreal held back a laugh, her gauntlet covering her mouth.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she lowered her hand onto her own thigh,"I liked having your hands on me."

Neeko flushed a deep red, not missing the subtle flirt, “This is happening a bit fast. Is Ezreal sure she is okay?”

Ezreal blinked, her brows furrowed in thought. The blonde shut her eyes tight, like she was thinking really hard. Neeko wasn't sure what to do. She was flustered by Ezreal's flirt, sure, but the humans she'd met were never so honest or trusting. Especially Noxians. She did not like them.

Neeko's fixated on Ezreal's lips again. Even when stretched into a line, they were very full. She leaned forward, noting how impossibly smooth they were. Neeko knew she had a small mouth, but that was common with Oovi-kat. Humans lips, and even some Vastaya, were so big. She couldn't imagine why they were like that. Well, that wasn't true. Every race on Runeterra had something different about each of them. Scales, fur, claws, tails- the list went on. Neeko had experienced nearly every form of every race. Humans were weird, even if there were a lot of them. Compared to how other races looked, they weren't special. But they could do so much with what little they had. 

Neeko leaned in further. She wondered what Ezreal was thinking about. And also how her skin was so soft and silky smooth. When Neeko held the blonde's cheek, it was so warm. She could have sworn the human had nudged back into it earlier. 

"I think something's wrong." Ezreal murmured.

Neeko flicked her gaze up. Ezreal's cerulean, hooded eyes bore into Neeko's. There was a feeling in the blonde's Sho'ma that Neeko had rarely sensed. Neeko gulped, drawn in by the golden glow in Ezreal's eyes. Neeko was reminded of how close she was to the explorer. She could feel Ezreal's light breathe on her skin like a feather. Neeko involuntarily shivered under Ezreal's gaze, the explorer's height seemingly the only thing she had kept.

"I'm really hot inside," Ezreal licked her lips, "like I need something very badly. And my head is, ah?"

Neeko's heart skipped a beat, and she wasn't sure if she was scared or aroused. Possibly both.

"What does Ezreal need?" Neeko gulped at Ezreal’s sultry smile. 

"You know what it is. I can feel this presence inside of you that I’ve never noticed in anyone else,” Ezreal licked her lips, “I know you want me.” 

Neeko squeaked, wanting to argue the point, no matter how much of a lie it would be, but the finger on her lips stopped her.

“It's something you have to start,” The blonde continued huskily, “My body is on fire, I won't blame you if you leave." Ezreal placed his hand on Neeko's thigh, a tiny whimper left the chameleon, "But I can see how you're looking at this body. Which is why-" the stacked blonde leaned further forward, with both women touching noses, "- I need you to take the first step."

Neeko was panting already, the hand on her thigh was caressing her in small circles, steadily moving toward her sex. She knew something was going on with Ezreal. But in that moment, it wasn't at the forefront of her mind. Her anxiety over Ezreal's sudden shift in personality didn't matter.

Neeko took Ezreal's shoulders in her warm palms and pushed her back. Ezreal yelped, but was quickly silenced by Neeko's hungry lips. Ezreal moaned approvingly, her hands trailing down the curve of Neeko's back.

Neeko let go of Ezreal, stealing the offending hands from her back and planted them above Ezreal's head. The blonde squeaked, breaking the kiss away.

"What are-"

Neeko growled, shoving her tongue between Ezreal's cushiony lips. Neeko may have been much smaller than most people, but she didn't let that play a factor in the bedroom. In her few encounters in the bedroom, she was always on top. 

She wrapped her tongue around Ezreal's like a snake. The explorer, clearly never experienced such a thing, flexed her spine and moaned into the lewd kiss. 

Neeko grinned, loving the noises coming from the stacked woman under her. Those big breasts that squished into Neeko's were soft and supple. She kept one hand wrapped around Ezreal's wrists, the other took a handful of breast. That earned another sharp gasp. 

Ezreal tried to twist away, with little success. The kiss separated, with Neeko stealing the blonde's tongue into the world with her own. Neeko took a nipple between her fingers and pinched. Ezreal gave a strangled whine, struggling on the spot, but not hard enough to escape.

That was good enough for Neeko.

She released the explorer's wrists, pleased to find that they remained still. She trailed her green fingers delicately down on the pale skin of the human’s arm. Down along the curve of Ezreal's neck. Her other hand was no longer twisting her faded pink nipple, setting it against Ezreal's collarbone. Neeko broke the kiss, her lover's lips trying to follow. Ezreal opened her eyes, taking in Neeko's smug gaze.

"Needy human, you can't help but want Neeko." She licked her lips. Ezreal blinked in shock. It was the usual response. Her partners often thought that Little Neeko could never hurt or say something like that. How wrong they were.

The explorer looked to make a retort, but couldn't speak past Neeko's lips. Ezreal kept her arms still, but couldn't help but squirm under the weight of the Oovi-kat. Ezreal moaned softly, her eyes closed. Their kiss melded to a softer one, lips gently caressed one another.

Ezreal made the mistake of surrendering to soft pleasure.

Neeko tightened her hand around the woman's neck. The blonde straightened out like a board, shock flashed in her eyes. Neeko held her mouth open with her other hand, and took Ezreal's tongue into her mouth. Ezreal's heartbeat was racing under her green fingers. 

It’d been so long since she’d last been able to satisfy herself, longer since she was able to do so with another woman. Ezreal presented an excellent opportunity, and tasted good while she claimed the newly changed woman.

She pulled away, watching the explorers’ wide eyes, “You play good with Neeko, yes? You let Neeko help with your heat?” Neeko’s breathing laboured through her mouth. There was something in the air. Something making her feel crazy. She wanted it to fill her lungs, to let it soak her tongue, like fuel for her desire.

Her tongue grew longer, further pushing into Ezreal's throat. She didn’t gag or choke, surprisingly. Neeko couldn’t attribute this to the change or just one of Ezreal’s quirks, but was too horny to care. Ezreal’s heartbeat was a thrumming drum under her fingers. Neeko peeked through her eyes. Her human’s eyes were rolling back, her fingers twitched sporadically above her head. She could feel her legs twitch beneath her. The fact that Ezreal was getting off from this treatment, filled Neeko with a sharp degree of excitement. 

But Ezreal was far paler than before.

‘Time’s up.’ Neeko pulled back slowly, letting her tongue follow out smoothly. Her hands let go of the explorer's neck, red marks imprinted on her delicate skin. Ezreal took in deep gasps of breath like they were going to be her last. 

“Be careful, take time. Talking can be hard after that.” Neeko brushed her hands over Ezreal’s cheeks. The explorer nodded slowly and closed her eyes, focusing her breathing.

“What,” Ezreal started, eyes flashing open, “the fuck?”

Neeko frowned, “You do not like?”

“No I like-” she looked away, “You gotta ask before you do something like that.”

“You have done this before?” Neeko grinned, her nails digging into her soft human’s cheeks, “Neeko thinks you as a boy were the same.”

“I’ve never done anything like this!” Ezreal covered her mouth, eyes wide and ashamed. She looked away. Neeko blinked dumbly. Her domineering grin fell to shock.

“Neeko is your first?” Neeko lifted herself up, the mood gone entirely.

Ezreal covered her entire face, a muffled “Yes,” broke through her hands.

“First kiss?”

Ezreal nodded.

“Oh,” Neeko held her hands close to herself, “Did you want to take lead?”

“I don’t know. I kind of liked-”, Ezreal’s hands flew off her face, landing onto her stomach. She yelped out a pained gasp. She twisted violently onto her side, facing away from Neeko. The chameleon was at Ezreal’s side in an instant.

“Ezreal?!” Neeko, unsure what to do, placed her hands on the blonde's shoulder. The scent from earlier dissipated, giving Neeko a chance to think straight properly. 

Ezreal curled into the foetal position, growling in pain through her teeth. Tears spilled through closed eyes while choked sobs bit between her growling.

“Something burning. Inside!” Ezreal grunted out, rolling onto her front, her posterior raised up. Neeko watched with a mix of shock, fear and awe. There was a tail sprouting from his tailbone. Covered in golden scales.

Neeko was speechless. Not only was a tail growing, but so was Ezreal. Soon, Ezreal’s pained gasps were replaced with slow groans of relief. The tail grew outward like a golden, slithering snake. It grew wider the further it sprouted outward. The base was as thick as both her thighs, and the length of her friend's new appendage rounded out to nearly a metre. 

Ezreal sat up, breathing heavily. She’d grown by a foot, and her hair had reached just past her jawline. Neeko was thankful that her breasts and butt stayed the same. Any larger would have been ridiculous. Ezreal silently took off her magical gauntlet, revealing her inch long nails on both hands

‘What is happening to Ezreal? Not a boy now, not a human? What is?’

Neeko was broken from her thoughts as she was tackled to the ground.

“It’s getting hotter,” Was all the warning Neeko got, her mouth stolen away by the busty woman atop her. Neeko gave a weak, muffled groan, trying to push Ezreal off. Whatever was happening to her friend was clearly changing her mind as well as her body. But compared to Ezreal, Neeko was far weaker. 

Sharp nails dug into Neeko’s green shoulders. The chameleon squeaked, which was exactly what Ezreal wanted. Her tongue slithered in, matching in length with Neeko’s. For the dozenth time that day, Neeko’s eyes flew open, a shuddering groan was stolen from her open mouth. 

Ezreal lifted herself off the chameleon with a sigh. Her nails scratched her way down Neeko’s arms, latching onto the thin girl’s wrists. They were brought up. Neeko shivered. Was the changed explorer going to dominate her now?

Her hands were instead placed on the explorers chest. Making them awkwardly rotate and push softly.

“C’mooon,” Ezreal whined, “do the thing you were doing before.” 

Neeko watched on in confusion as her hands were forced against those ridiculously sized breasts. She figured that Ezreal meant for her to take control, but the radical changes in Ezreal’s Sho'ma gave her pause. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Neeko rose up, meeting Ezreal halfway up. 

“I don’t know. I’m so hot, but it doesn’t hurt anymore. My head is dizzy, like I need you to hold me down,” in a flash, Ezreal tore off Neeko’s ragged shirt. Neeko recoiled, but was quickly held in the Explorers cushiony embrace. Ezreal whispered into her ear, “I need you to help me with this heat.”

Neeko felt a flush of arousal spill down her spine. Almost giving in to the torrent of lust that demanded she control the transforming woman in front of her. But that impulse was tempered by her concern.

“You will do what Neeko says?” Ezreal nodded, cooing as Neeko’s hands curled around her stomach toward her back, “Tell me how this feels then.”

The blonde hissed and winced, as Neeko’s hands gently curled around the base of her new tail. She hid her face in the crook of Neeko’s neck.

“It is sensitive, maybe more than Neeko’s. All tails are, but yours is new,” Neeko rubbed her hands in small circles on the blonde’s back, “we have to be gentle. No more roughness.”

Ezreal nodded, clutching onto the Chameleon's smaller body. Ezreal gave small pecks on Neeko’s neck. The smaller girl hummed appreciatively, “That’s it, we will be gentle. Show Neeko how gentle Ezreal is. How much do you want Neeko?”

“Lots,” she whispered.

Neeko leaned backwards, pulling Ezreal down with her, “How much do you want to please Neeko?”

Small pecks turned to long, wet kisses.

“Lots,” Ezreal groaned louder, following Neeko down until she was laying atop her. Neeko curled her fingers around one of Ezreal's wrists, slowly pulling it down under her stomach.

“Are you needy for Neeko?”

“Yes,” Ezreal quietly hissed against the reddened skin, opting to suck lightly on Neeko’s neck. Ezreal’s fingers tickled through Neeko’s unkempt hair. Neeko gasped, letting her hand trail back up Ezreal’s arm

“Show Neeko.” 

The flat of Ezreal’s fingers pressed into her warm sex. The blonde was at least sensible enough to keep her nails away from her sensitive flesh. A slow exhale and a smile on Neeko’s face told the explorer enough that she was doing it right.

Neeko slid her fingers into Ezreal’s hair, bringing her back down into Neeko’s neck. Littering it with long kisses. Neeko’s tail had slid from under her, finding its way around Ezreals. The blonde hissed, but continued kissing and sliding her fingers up and down Neeko’s lower lips. Her fingers weren’t incredibly creative. But Neeko had time, and she wasn’t expecting Ezreal to be a master at pleasure. 

“My tongue feelsh funneh.” Ezreal whimpered. Neeko’s eyes widened as the tongue in question slipped out of the blonde's lips. It was forked like a snake’s one, and was spilling out of her mouth all the way down to her huge tits. It was a thick appendage, wet with saliva.

Neeko bit her lip, watching the tongue wave from side to side in fascination. Ezreal looked startled, his eyes cross eyed trying to look at his tongue. It flexed upward, and Neeko couldn’t help but be drawn in toward the forked tip.

Before Ezreal could say anything more, Neeko rose up and pressed her tongue between the forked part of his. Ezreal shuddered lightly, and resumed his circular motions against Neeko’s sex. The chameleon girl grinned, running the tip of her tongue against the full length of Ezreal. The dominant side of Neeko relished in seeing Ezreal’s eyes roll up from the sensation. Neeko took it as a hint towards Ezreal’s deeper kinks. She ran her tongue back down Ezreal’s, who groaned throatily in return. Then, Neeko slowly let the full length of her tongue creep out between her lips.

Ezreal, not having much control of his tongue, could only whimper and moan as her tongue was coiled around by Neeko’s thinner, more dextrous one. The tip of Ezreal’s forked tongue was taken into Neeko’s lips. Although, being out in the air so long made both their slimy appendages dry out, giving Neeko an idea.

“Whan oo ee omehing coo?” Neeko asked in broken english. Ezreal, confused at her words, had only a second to comprehend what the chameleon had said. In a flash, the entirety of her tongue swallowed down into Neeko’s throat. The feeling of having her tongue so easily taken into Neeko’s throat sent Ezreal to cloud nine. Her hips shook as a warm liquid filled her underwear. Their lips were held firm together, Neeko’s own tongue coiled tightly to the base of Ezreal’s tongue.

Neeko suppressed the urge to laugh at Ezreal’s mindbroken face. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and her body fell slack against her, save for her hips which had risen into the air and began shaking wildly. Her fingers were no longer paying Neeko any attention, but the Chameleon didn’t mind, too enamoured with Ezreal’s reaction. 

Neeko still retained a degree of control over her tongue, and squeezed and rolled around Ezreal’s tongue and mouth. She brought her hands up to take Ezreal’s large breasts in hand, the flesh spilling out between her green finger tips. Ezreal grunted, the feeling of her new chest only a mild pleasure compared to her new, sensitive tongue being squished by a tight, wet throat.

Neeko couldn’t hold her breath forever though, considering how there was a tongue blocking the way, and slowly pushed the tongue back into Ezreal’s mouth, without separating their lips. It was a slow process, and Ezreal eventually understood what Neeko was doing. Only after she’d come out of her sexual high. Soon, Ezreal’s forked tongue was back where it belonged.

Both stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily from the exchange of tongue. Ezreal swallowed visibly, apparently sharing most of the saliva between the two, a satisfied moan followed.

“Thank you for helping with that.” Ezreal broke the silence first, no longer slurring his words.

“No Ezreal,” Neeko smirked slyly, running her tongue over her lips, enjoying how Ezreal’s eyes flickered to her mouth, “thank you.”

Neeko’s hand slyly fell under Ezreal’s pants. The explorer made a squeak of surprise. Apparently Neeko snuck a hand down while the blonde was lost in pleasure. Her other hand was still rolling a breast, her index and middle finger lightly squeezing a pink nipple.

Green fingers slid under a tight waistband, and slowly brushed past unkempt hair, soaked in glue-like substance, until her tips met a throbbing-

‘Throbbing?’ Neeko paused.

“Do I still have..?” Ezreal froze in bewilderment.

Neeko pushed the blonde back, earning a small whine from Ezreal, as her sensitive tail was pushed into the ground. Neeko pulled off the explorer’s pants with a serious expression, and was met face first with a large, fleshy shaft covered in semen. It didn’t have the testicles accompanying it, and Neeko was partially relieved to find that Ezreal had gained a womanhood in her transformation process. Until the semen-soaked stench hit her, and she reared back in properly processed shock.

“T-That is a penis!” She panicked, pointing at it like it was a dangerous weapon.

Ezreal, who was far more lax, looked at it curiously, “Weird. I can’t feel it there. But I can feel the girly part just fine. In fact if I felt like I came from the other part,” he testingly poked the still erect head and mumbled, “feels numb.”

“Neeko thought you transformed into a girl?”

“Well maybe the change wasn’t complete? Or maybe it was. This thing is huge compared to my initial size,” She paused, then grumbled,” And I'm not sure how to feel about that.”

“Neeko is not sure how to feel with a penis.” She bit her lip and looked away. She admitted, Ezreal as she was now, was very pretty. Neeko felt her chest do all sorts of crazy things whenever she saw her eyes. But then that penis had to get involved and mess everything up. 

“Oh, well,” That dumb, beautiful blonde sighed, “I could always find someone else? Piltover is full of weird perverts, so maybe-”

Ezreal continued talking, but Neeko had long since stopped listening. The word ‘Piltover’ sent Neeko into a grouchy mood, her domme persona coming to light. Why would she let someone she’s kissed and touched all over leave and find someone in Piltover of all places? 

“You are a girl down there too?” She asked, the edge in her voice masked by its natural innocence. Ezreal stopped talking and furrowed her brow.

“Yeah?”

“Good…” Neeko grinned, “Neeko will make an exception. Neeko will probably tease you more for it. But first,” She trailed off, a toothy smirk and hooded, amber eyes eyeing the blonde mischievously.

She pulled Ezreal forward, simultaneously leaning back and tearing off her own pants. She dragged Ezreal down to her now exposed womanhood, and locked her thighs around the blonde’s head. Neeko shivered as Ezreal’s awestruck eyes stared at her between her legs. 

“Neeko will teach you how to pleasure a woman,” Neeko widened her knees outward, no longer locking Ezreal in. She suppressed a giggle at Ezreal’s wide eyes at her bare sex, obvious arousal already present. 

“You get my questions right, you can do more to me. That sounds a fair deal?” Neeko taunted, using her tail to sashay her wips slowly from side to side. It wasn’t entirely true, her deal. She’d let Ezreal learn from trial and error, and he could get the question wrong as many times as she needed.

“I’m in.” Ezreal grinned, but the small wince in her eyes betrayed the confidence. She was unsure and nervous, and her Sho'ma proved it.

“What do you do with your hands?” Neeko asked. Ezreal bit her lip in thought, looking back down at Neeko’s warm sex. Ezreal didn’t know it, but that look was filling Neeko with all sorts of butterflies. 

‘Being desired is, ancestors, it feels so good to feel like this.’ 

“I can’t use them inside you because of the nails,” Ezreal started slowly, “but I can use them on your skin, lightly.”

Neeko smiled, nodding her head to continue.

The claw-like nails slowly rested on Neeko’s thighs. Ezreal may not have noticed yet, but Neeko could see more golden scales developing on his hands past his wrists. She would’ve put more thought into it, but had to focus on not moaning. Sharp tips raked against her thighs slowly, dragging down to her knees, then back toward her crotch. He was careful not to get too close to her more sensitive flesh, but insisted on moving his face close enough to feel his hot breath. 

“Ezreal’s hands are busy. It is good, but,” Neeko swallowed, trying to hold back another groan, “There’s a reason why I moved your head there, can you guess why?”

Ezreal gave her a hooded smile, and let her tongue slowly slide out between her pressed lips. A foot long tongue flexed powerfully. Neeko was surprised that the blonde had figured out how to control it so fast. That initial surprise turned to anticipation, watching that saliva coated appendage curl, just above her slit.

“Good answer.” Neeko whispered, a languid lick followed soon after from that dangerous tongue. It had her gasp, and she flexed her hips upward in response. At first, Ezreal would use the first few inches to give the full length of her aching sex slow, tormenting licks. Neeko nearly cried out after a particularly hard lick pressed against her clitoral hood, but clenched her lips closed. She didn’t want to relinquish control of the situation.

Retaining control would be particularly hard because, to Neeko’s delight and surprise, Ezreal was a fast learner. After her small, barely contained outburst, Ezreal assaulted her pleasure button with the full length of that accursed tongue, still managing to trail her nails up and down Neeko’s thighs. She leaned in closer to her crotch, a combination of natural lubricant and Ezreal’s saliva making her impossibly wet. Using the forked end of her tongue, she masterfully exposed her clit, and pressed either side of it between those two tips.

‘Is she really a virgin?’ Neeko numbly thought, enjoying the sensation overwhelming her body, but still bewildered at the blondes fast learning ability.

Neeko could barely hold on to her composure, pressing a fist to her mouth, and the other had held her hand in Ezreal’s hair. It was too soon for her to be cumming. She wanted this to last. She peeked open her amber eyes, looking down at the woman giving her attention. Her hips shook as she met Ezreal’s, and couldn’t hold back the moan that followed.

“N-next question!” Neeko quickly followed, not wanting Ezreal to get ahead of themselves, “What could you do with such a thick tongue?”

Ezreal leaned back, a knowing look in her eyes, his tongue resting against her chin. Neeko almost wished she’d let Ezreal keep going, but there was more to do with that tongue.

“Thith.”

Before Neeko could ask, Ezreal’s tongue retreated back into her mouth, then, in the same motion, she dove in and pressed lips against Neeko’s lower ones in a loving, messy kiss. Neeko gasped at the sudden contact, her voice died and came out in long whines. She brought her hands down to Ezreal’s scalp and pushed her in further. She couldn’t look away from those eyes. She didn’t want to. She wanted to be lost in those eyes forever, so long as that mouth kept eating her out.

Ezreal’s tongue shot out, filling her pussy out entirely. Neeko curled inwards, a lust-filled gasp left her small lips. Ezreal’s arms had wrapped around the chameleon's thighs, her hands holding her knees. Neeko, in her moment of weakness, must have wrapped her legs around Ezreal’s head again. 

That naughty tongue pumped in and out of her wildly. Her rhythm stayed mostly the same, but there was no consistency for where it would press. There were pros and cons to this, Neeko knew that her rushed thrusting was the result of excitement. And where she lacked skill, she made up for in enthusiasm. Neeko was also glad she wasn’t getting her pleasure spots attacked over and over at this speed, or she’d be brought to orgasm rather dissatisfied.

She wanted this to go for as long as possible. Before Ezreal left her too.

Ezreal, seemingly full of surprise, pulled away from Neeko, revealing more of that foot long tongue, still thrusting away at her. 

“What is-”

“Heheh.”

Ezreal pressed the flat of her tongue against the rest of Neeko’s sex, the grinding motion of that bumpy appendage sent her hips shaking. Her clit and insides being assaulted simultaneously was too much. Neeko clenched her teeth, trying her best to hold back the incoming sensations. Her tongue was simply too much, and this virgin was giving her a better time than some of her previous lays.

She nearly lost her mind when Ezreal’s claws raked harshly down her thighs, his hands cupping a handful of the chameleon girl's ass. Bringing her up further, she rested the back of her knees on Ezreal’s shoulders, giving the blonde more access.

There was too much sensory input. Her legs shook as she came, staring into Ezreal’s mischievous eyes. Then, her eyes widened, as her sight travelled upward. Neeko, amidst her orgasm, couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Ezreal wasn’t reacting to it, so it all must have been in her head. Some sort of playful illusion from her brain.

Ezreal brought herself up, gently letting Neeko’s legs fall to the ground. 

“Hah, how was that?” Ezreal grinned, a full set of pearly whites on display. The proper answer Neeko would’ve given would’ve been positive, and in any other circumstance, the raging hardon that was so close to her crotch would’ve had her worried. But she was still way too focused on his head.

“Horns.” Was the only response Neeko could muster in her breathless state. Confused, Ezreal tried looking up, like the dumb, sexy blonde she was. Realizing his mistake, she bashfully brought her hands up to either side of her head. There were two, ivory white horns on either side of her blonde head. They curled backwards like a sideways ‘J’, with the tips pointing upwards at the back of her head. 

Neeko was thankful for that at least, she did not want to be stabbed by horns mid-foreplay.

“That’s cool, I- Oh!” Ezreal leapt up, and now Neeko couldn’t help but follow that bouncing penis. She nearly burst out laughing, but Ezreal turned around, giving her a great view of that huge, perky butt.

‘Neeko like.’

“Is this an ascension pedestal? Or maybe one of the first attempts for ascension?” Ezreal shook her head, unaware of the creeping chameleon sneaking up behind him, “We’re not too far from Shurima, but it seems far fetched to call this ascension. The latent magic in the air is entirely gone. Therefore, there was only one charge for this whole ritual. Was it a ritual then? Or was it- hahn?!” 

That cute moan was the only thing Neeko needed to hear. She had taken handfuls of that ass, and began littering Ezreal’s back with tiny pecks.

“It is rude to ignore a needy woman, Ezreal,” Neeko grinned, the smile of hers had an edge that left Ezreal nervous, “Neeko will have to teach a more, direct lesson.”

A glimmer of light flashed, behind the explorer. In a blinka perfect replica of Ezreal took Neeko’s place. Ezreal was suddenly very aware of the size of her own cock, now pressed between her cushiony cheeks. 

Neeko grinned. While the chameleon was initially, and still somewhat, turned off when seeing a penis, Ezreal only bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at a reflection of herself. She wasn’t at all panicked, or even hesitant. Which led Neeko to believe that, when she was a boy, he wasn’t straight. Or was incredibly narcissistic.

‘Both.’ Neeko settled on, grinning at how Ezreal gave small grinding motions, tugging her fake dick up and down ever so slightly. Neeko sighed happily.

“Oh, Neeko has had one of these before. She found it gross, but on a body like this? It feels so right.” She purred, giving Ezreal a predatory glint. Both of her hands twisted the blonde around, then pulled, letting her lay on top of the disguised chameleon. Their large busts pressed together, Neeko cooed as their nipples ran over one another deliciously. Ezreal whined, unintentionally jerking off the fake cock, sandwiched between the blondes jiggling ass, while Ezreal's real cock was pressed between their stomachs. 

At first, Neeko had thought to be on top, but she was still concerned about that newly formed tail. A woman’s first time shouldn’t be painful. 

She lifted Ezreal’s hips up, revealing that cock throbbing like it was in agony, small spurts of precum spilling from the tip down along the shaft. Neeko averted her eyes, and lowered it to the real treasure, that pristine slit. Untouched by anyone, until now.

Ezreal squeaked against the feeling of the replica of her own, thick cockhead pressing against her sopping core. There was concern, maybe a little fear in her eyes. Neeko let go of those wide hips, and placed them on either side of her face, gently caressing her cheeks.

“Take it at your own pace,” She leaned up to give her a light peck on the lips. She stared into those big blue eyes, thinking long and hard, before coming to a decision, “I’ll let you take me afterwards.”

Ezreal’s eyes lit up, newfound confidence welling up in her Sho'ma. Neeko herself wasn’t entirely sure she’d go forward with what she’d said, but comforting her mate was all that mattered. Slowly, she lowered her hips until the head popped inside. Ezreal froze up, like something inside her had snapped and she was about to scream in pain. Neeko rose up, about to console her before-

“Ohhh, fuuuuck!” Ezreal groaned, her head falling into the crook of Neeko’s. Neeko opened her mouth to respond, and instead she gasped out as her entire shaft was swallowed easily by Ezreal’s snug hole. Neeko took a heavy breath, unused to the pleasure surging through a shaft that was neither hers, yet the pleasure was still connected. They both remained motionless, save for their heavy breaths, only pushing their breasts over one another. Time passed, and Neeko desperately wanted to sink her fake cock against those velvet walls.

“...Me.” Ezreal murmured.

“Hah?” Neeko panted, unused to the sensations battering her mind, another orgasm quickly building up from the last. Ezreal lifted herself up, and Neeko gasped. Ezreal’s round blue eyes had turned to vertical slits. With a mad grin, Ezreal lifted her hips up and repeated herself.

“Fuck. Me.” 

Her hips came crashing down, and Neeko was reminded of the ‘heat’ Ezreal was whining about earlier. A fleshy clap sounded through the ancient room, followed by two moans of lust. That was the final push needed for Neeko to stop holding back. Both her hands, and the mimicked claws sprang up around Ezreal’s neck, not squeezing, but the threat was there. Ezreal shivered, biting her lips with the same smile on her dumb, beautiful face.

Neeko quickly changed that with a savage thrust that sent Ezreal’s ass clapping into the air, then falling back down on that pillar of cock. As soon it was halfway down, she followed with another thrust, repeating the process until loud, wet smacks filled the room. Ezreal, unused to the sensation, was quickly falling apart. Her mouth was an open circle, her tongue drooling out uselessly. Sometimes, if Neeko aimed for the perfect spot, Ezreal’s eyelids would flicker out of sync, giving her the fucked stupid expression Neeko loved. 

She picked up her speed tightening her hands around Ezreal’s neck, doing her best not to scratch. Neeko grunted, this unreasonably sized penis carving out the blonde’s once pristine pussy,

“Did you imagine your virginity being taken by a dick, Ezreal?” Neeko’s new nails soon left Ezreal’s neck, and ventured downward to roughly take Ezreal’s -unreasonably- huge chest into her hands. 

“No,” Ezreal a throaty moan spilled from her cushiony lips, “I thought I would-”

“But you are not,” Neeko smiled, “Ezreal is getting fucked like one your Piltover whores.” Neeko licked her copied plush lips and slowed her brutal pace until her cockhead was barely inside. She leaned down next to Ezreal’s ear, “and you love it.”

“N-”

Neeko didn’t give her the chance to speak, cutting her off by sticking her tongue in the explorer’s ear, and her cock rammed fully into Ezreal’s soaked womanhood. Ezreal straightened out like a board, a choked scream left her lips like a whistle. Her eyes crossed and her fingers and toes twitched. 

Neeko grinned viciously, thrusting with reckless abandon, the woman under her thrashed under her, and her pussy coiled around her cock, desperate for Neeko’s release. 

“Say you love getting fucked like a Piltovan whore.” Neeko bit into the explorers earlobe, getting caught up in the moment, and started to jerk off Ezreal’s disgusting dick. Feeling those juices against her toned stomach was so good- gross, and she relished in the strange excitement that welled up in her. The taboo of pleasuring a cock was something she’d never thought of. She didn’t find men attractive, but that wasn’t because they had penises. It was the smell and hair.

But Ezreal had a good, feminine odour, and the only hair on her was on her head, and the cute little tuft hiding under her engorged dick. It still smelled bad, but the juicy cunt underneath was all she needed to excuse it. Especially when she could use that cock for her own use.

“I-” Ezreal stammered out, another pronounced shiver ran through Ezreal's body. Her eyelids flickered like she was going in and out of consciousness. A stupid, fucked on grin splayed on her face, “I’m getting fucked like a Piltovan whore-” she said between clenched teeth, her sharp claws dug into Neeko’s shoulders, making the chameleon wince, but the explorers exclamation had her smiling in satisfaction. Her fake cock pulsed, her orgasm close.

“And?” Neeko gripped the real cock firmer, dragging her slimy fingers up and down. Ezreal whined and thrusted her hips into Neeko’s, tremors ran through her body and made her fat tits jiggle under her. 

“And I love it!” Ezreal screamed out, her eyes flashing open and rolling into the back of her head, her body shaking. Her cock pulsed between Neeko’s pumping fingers, ropes of thick semen blasted out and was squished between their bodies. Splashes of semen soaked their heavy tits, its heavy smell made Neeko’s head light. The smell left her mouth feeling dry.

She shook the invading thought away, transforming back into her normal form.

Ezreal didn’t notice, and still held onto Neeko’s shoulders, weakly thrusting her hips into Neeko. Instead of finding a cock to push back on, her wet, abused pussy pushed into Neeko’s. The chameleon girl sighed happily and pushed back against it, watching Ezreal’s face slowly come down from it’s orgasmic high. A small groan left those pouty lips, followed by Ezreal’s face nestling into Neeko’s neck. 

They laid there for a few moments, basking in the afterglow. Neeko was unbothered by the sticky liquid cooling on her body, more content with feeling those big boobs on her.

“That was so embarrassing.” Ezreal mumbled.

“Oh?” Neeko smirked

“I’d never thought my first time would be-”

“Like that?”

“Well, yeah, but making me say that stuff. It felt so good, and it felt better when I said it and...”

“And?”

“I thought it would hurt?”

Neeko made a thoughtful noise, reminding herself of the virgin next to her. Or rather, half-virgin, she still had— well. She shook her head, “No, sometimes if a girl is aroused enough it doesn’t hurt at all.”

Ezreal made a small noise. Neeko wasn’t sure what it meant, but her Sho’ma had gotten quiet. Less noisy, and less lusty, but there was still that sadness lingering. Neeko gently pushed the blonde to her side, and wriggled upward. Ezreal looked up, a question on her tongue, quickly smothered by Neeko’s smaller, still sticky breasts.

“It is okay Ezreal. Neeko didn’t mean those things she said.” The chameleon quietly cooed, running her fingers through the explorer's thick hair. Ezreal took a deep breath, and nuzzled into Neeko’s chest, wrapping one arm around the Oovi-kat’s back. The blonde apparently didn’t care for the semen rubbing into her cheeks. They laid there for a few minutes, the warmth of their bodies the only thing fighting the coolness of the room.

Ezreal’s Sho’ma had smoothed out, there was still that sadness there, but everyone was always just a little bit sad. It was good to be sad. 

‘Let it all out. Being sad now means you have more time to be happy later!’ She wanted to say, instead, she ran her hands through his hair. Sometimes things didn’t need to be said. 

‘Is this what love feels like?’

Neeko froze. The voice that spoke in her head wasn’t hers. She looked down, finding pointed ears covered in scales. Ezreal’s shoulders and forearms, most of her legs, specifically from the knees down, were covered in golcen scales. Some of them glimmered like tribal markings, or the tracer lines she filled with her Sho’ma, that then pumped back into her.

‘What am I turning into? Will it stop?’

Neeko heard the blonde again. Something that hadn’t happened since she’d arrived on mainland Runeterra. Bonding the mind was an ability she’d shared with other Oovi-kat. Never like this though. She had never heard someone this clearly.

‘What’s happening to me?’

Ezreal had transformed from a ritual with only one charge, in an abandoned village, and had gained more of a reptilian appearance. Her Sho’ma was altered and put back into her, then was gifted a really attractive body, and both female and male appendages-

It all clicked.

“Ezreal touched Vastayashai-rei spirits.” Neeko whispered in awe, looking down at the transformed woman.

Ezreal looked up, confusion written on her face, “I did what?”

“Pushed Sho’ma in all the tracer lines in village,” Neeko started, bringing herself eye level with Ezreal, “all the Sho’ma collected, then you added Oovi-kat Sho’ma with yours in dance, then you push more Sho’ma in final pedestal. All the Sho’ma running through village became part of the Vastayashai-rei that lived here, and some of Neeko’s.”

Neeko stared into those blue, slitted eyes in wonder, Ezreal giving a wide-eyed expression of shock.

“My mana, or Sho’ma, or soul, whatever, was transformed, but since it’s mine, it could easily be returned. The pedestal doesn’t take mana, it pushes it back in,” Ezreal sighed, closing her eyes. “But a change of soul reflects the person, like a Darkin.”

Neeko quickly pulled Ezreal in for a soft kiss, only their lips pressed together. She pulled the blonde’s body closer, rubbing their skin together. She tried not to think about the rising shaft poking between her thighs, and focused everything on the full lips on hers.

She separated, pressing a green finger against those plush lips.

“You are Vastayashai-rei. Neeko knows because our Sho'ma is nearly the same. We are the same.” She pulled her finger away, sliding her fingers across Ezreal’s cheek.

“The same?”

“Well,” Neeko chuckled, a small tint of red on her cheeks, “You are not Oovi-kat. I do not know what specific kind of Vastayashai-rei you are, something draconic. But we belong together.”

It was Ezreal’s turn to grow flustered, her cock pulsed against the line between her thighs. Neeko bit her lip, the growing lust inside Ezreal was becoming louder. Her thoughts were filled by Ezreal’s desires, making Neeko have her own desires in tandem. She was sure Ezreal didn’t know how to close the bridge, but Neeko didn’t want to stop feeling their souls touching so close like this.

‘Am I in love?’

‘I want to be in her. I need to be in her.’

‘I want to be with her a bit more. Don’t leave me.’

‘It’s so hot. Hard. Hot. Hard.’

‘She likes girls, she wouldn’t want it in her.’

‘But it burns. More cock. She can fill me up again.’

Ezreal was changing. The transformation was getting into her mind. How long would it be until she loses all of her past self and becomes something different? Neeko felt partially responsible, guilt eating her up on the inside. 

Another throb against her thigh made her decision, and Neeko leaned in for another kiss. This time, letting her tongue run over the blonde’s gasping lips. Her hands dropped to the head of that still hard penis, gently rubbing the purple head with her green tips. Ezreal groaned and nudged her hips toward the chameleon again. Earlier, the blonde explorer said she could ‘feel’ what Neeko felt. Because she was turning into a Vastayashai-rei, so Neeko wanted to try and let her partner read her mind too.

Neeko stared into Ezreal’s eyes, and let her soul be seen.

‘Be a good girl and stay still.’ 

Ezreal gasped and stared with wide eyes.

Oovi-kat spoke in emotions, not thoughts. It was much different to ‘hear’, compared to the Runeterran languages. It could only be understood by those who could speak it, and in turn, could speak without learning it. It was more akin to understanding emotions and speaking with them through the soul. Like Ezreal had been doing the whole time.

‘Hush. Be still. Be good for me.’ Neeko spoke again, feeling up the thick shaft. Any penis being shown to her would’ve been enough to send her into a frightful rage, tearing it off with magic and beating the man that would’ve desecrated her eyes. She found irony in stroking off a foot long cock with thick, pumping veins scattered under the squishy, yet firm, skin. 

‘You’re such a good person. Such a brave person. Don’t be afraid. Just feel my hands,’ She didn’t apply much pressure to his penis, afraid that she’d damage one of those bumpy veins. Though, she had to admit, feeling them pump blood so fast under her fingers was kind of nice. It was so warm, bordering on hot, she’d wondered how it would feel inside her, as both disgust and curiosity began to bubble together in a strange emotion. She paused her strokes, sidling down Ezreal’s body, still holding his cock, only letting press between both their bodies.

‘Thrust into my hand now, Ezreal.’ Neeko smirked at the blonde’s strained expression, her lower lip raw from her biting. Tiny thrusts surged her backward, surprising Neeko, but she held fast, enjoying the motions between her fingers. 

There was another reason why she’d moved into this position. Their waists were now level with one another, and it was Neeko’s turn to bite her lip as she measured how much of that cock would- could, mess up her insides. It also gave her an estimate on how much taller Ezreal was now in her new form. Neeko herself was around five feet tall, but Ezreal had grown far taller, bordering on seven feet.

‘You’re such a good girl, Ezreal. Keep being my good girl.’

‘It feels so good.’ Ezreal replied, her ‘voice’ more clearer than before.

‘Don’t go any faster. Just enjoy it.’

‘I want more.’

‘You’ll have more with patience.’

Ezreal whined, keeping her pace steady. Neeko, turned her gaze down from that focused expression, and found two squishy breasts to play with. She took a nipple into her mouth, earning a sharp gasp, and looked up. Ezreal’s eyes were wide, apparently oblivious to the height discrepancy between them until now.

She pulled Ezreal atop her, spreading her thighs apart and resting that fat cockhead against her ready slit. Neeko bit her lip, staring past those huge tits into Ezreal’s surprised eyes.

“Are you sure?” She whispered, holding herself up with both hands on either side of Neeko’s head. Neeko nodded, the anxiety inside her simmering down as she looked at Ezreal’s feminine features.

‘She’s a woman. She’s a woman. She’s a woman.’ Neeko repeated those three words in her head like a mantra. She winced as the girthy head slid inside her, and found there was no pain like she was expecting. True, she broke her hymen many years ago, but she’d never taken anything so large before. Plus, this was the first time a cock was entering her. Ezreal gasped in shocking pleasure, as a couple more inches slid inside, making Neeko grit her teeth. 

“Are you okay?” Ezreal asked, a slight panic in his voice barely contained. Neeko repeated the question in her head, and held back the urge to laugh. Physically, she was fine, in fact, she was tired of waiting and wanted that whole shaft to plow her into oblivion. But that was just it, she was uncomfortable with that. Her body was under her control, but her mind was confused. She liked women, and yet she was enjoying the feeling of a male appendage. Guilt, shame and confusion swirled together, unsure of her own sexuality.

Her eyes welled with tears, ‘I don’t feel in control anymore.’

“You could order me around. I don’t have to take you like this, but you can still be… use me.”Ezreal quickly said, pulling out of her slightly and looked away, smiling a fake smile. A pitying look.

Neeko’s eyes hardened as those confusing emotions were washed away by a tide of lust-consumed anger. She firmly grabbed Ezreal’s hips.

“Wha-”

“Don’t read my mind without permission!” Neeko growled, and unthinkingly forced that foot of cock inside her waiting pussy. Neeko froze, a snap back to reality as she felt every inch of her body scream in pain and pleasure. It shouldn’t have been possible for the explorers foot long shaft to fit inside, but she chalked it up to something stupid about magic, and her transformation making her the ‘perfect’ breeding partner.

She looked up at Ezreal’s face, which was doing its best impression of a silent gasp. Her eyes had rolled back, and her plump lips were full and open.

Neeko growled again, bringing a hand up to cup Ezreal’s chin and squish those cheeks with her thumb and finger, “Don’t ignore Neeko,” Ezreal’s head was brought down, giving Neeko the opportunity to violate every inch of that open mouth. Her long, thin tongue swabbed over teeth and gum in a messy liplock. 

Neeko ground her hips upward, pushing that meaty cock around, relishing in the feeling of those pulsing veins against her flesh. Occasionally, her shaft would pulsate and twitch inside her, forcing her insides to flex around her. Neeko hummed throatily, enjoying the state in which she put Ezreal. She pulled out of Ezreal’s mouth, the blonde’s own tongue shakily following out, adding more to that ‘fucked stupid’ expression.

“Congratulations, Ezreal,” She taunted, “It took you turning into a girl to finally sink your cock in someone.”

“Hurgh- Ah?!” Ezreal collapsed atop of Neeko, who squeaked out a chuckle. He twisted her long legs around the blonde’s waist, careful not to hit her tail, and gave her a small push with her heels. Neeko groaned as that throbbing member spread her open, and flexed against her already pressured cervix. Despite her womb being utterly crushed, and perhaps even a few internal organs being moved about, there was hardly any pain. Every twitch was pleasure inducing.

Neeko shuddered to think of what would happen if she were taken as forcefully as Ezreal could manage. If the blonde could even concentrate on moving.

Her thought was quickly granted, Ezreal pulled out slowly, Neeko’s legs slowly rising as well. Neeko was surprised to find herself yearning to be filled, she’d never imagined feeling like this to a cock. Ezreal slammed back down, alleviating that empty feeling in a flash. They both moaned aloud, giving Ezreal all the reason to begin thrusting in earnest.

Flesh clapped against flesh as that veiny cock filled her over and over again. Their asses slapped together over and over again, and Neeko embraced every moment of it. Neeko still had Ezreal’s chin in her hand, her other hand coming up to hold the side of Ezreal’s face.

“That’s it, keep pleasing Neeko. If you cum too soon, she’ll never let you back in.” Neeko’s breathing grew heavier as those heavy thrusts picked up in the pace. Ezreal was no better, moaning out in bliss every time she bottomed out inside her warm, wet walls. 

“Thash no fair,” Ezreal whined, her lisp returning from her still hanging tongue. Neeko giggled out another torrent of moans

“Too bad,” She grinned viciously, “Let Neeko help you with that.”

She pulled Ezreal back in for another lusty kiss, pushing her tongue back in her throat, before lathering it in saliva. Ezreal’s hands reached down to hold Neeko down by the hips, the chameleon squealed in bliss, but made a note to punish the blonde for touching when not given permission.

Neeko separated from the kiss, unable to keep breathing amidst her constant moans. Ezreal was much in the same state, one eye closed as she was focused on not cumming just yet.

‘Maybe I won’t punish her for that.’ If Ezreal heard that, she didn’t make it obvious, too enraptured with her own pleasure with stuffing Neeko full of fuckmeat. The chameleon cried out after a particular strong thrust, hitting a great spot she didn’t even know she had. She shook her head, hiding in Ezreal’s collarbone.

‘Neeko doesn’t understand. She doesn’t like boys, so why does it feel so good?’

“But I’m not a boy Neeko,” Ezreal husked into her ear, her thrusts taking a slower, yet deeper tempo, “I’m a girl. A girl with a huge cock, and you love it.”

Neeko widened her eyes. Had Ezreal only been pretending to be on the verge of orgasm? If that was the case, Neeko was definitely going to beat her jiggly ass red after all this. But what the blonde had said resonated with her.

Ezreal was right.

Neeko grinned wildly. The realisation that the blonde was right sent her Sho’ma into a frenzy. Ezreal was a girl, but a girl that could breed her. Breed her and give her a new, pureblood Vastayashai-rei. Be the first of many members to rekindle her tribe and the older Vastayashai-rei that lived here. The Dragons.

Neeko roughly dug her fingers into a large breast, twisting the nipple between them. Ezreal hissed, which quickly transformed a shocked gasp of pleasure as Neeko’s other hand slapped that thick rear into action.

“You are right, Neeko loves Ezreal’s huge cock!”

It may have been her admission that sent Ezreal into thrusting with wild abandon, but from how Ezreal’s Sho'ma swelled, it may have just been the ego boost that sent him into that state. Neeko grabbed either side of Ezreal's face and stuffed her tongue inside, sending them both into a downward spiral, where the only thing their minds could comprehend was pleasure, and what to do next to keep that pleasure going.

“More!” Neeko gasped, pulling away from Ezreal’s mouth to nibble on her ear. The blonde cried out, her legs shaking violently as her orgasm approached. Neeko, aware of this, and close to cumming herself, pressed her heels down to keep Ezreal from moving.

“Wha-” Ezreal dumbly opened her eyes, finding Neeko’s mischievous smirk.

“Not yet. Neeko wants Ezreal to give everything in one shot.” She licked her lips, remembering an uncomfortable conversation with Nidalee on the male orgasm. They would shoot out more sticky ropes the more you put their orgasm on hold, increasing the chance of getting bred good and proper.

“We could just keep going,” Ezreal tried, “I mean, we could do this every day too, right?”

Neeko smiled at the implications of Ezreal being her life-mate, but shook her head regardless. She dropped her legs from Ezreal’s hips, letting the blonde drive into her over and over, as she tried to find her rhythm again.

“No, Neeko won’t take it in her all the time. It is a scary thing to take, and Neeko prefers women for a reason. But,” Her line of thought was interrupted from a particularly harsh thrust, having her moan into Ezreal’s neck.

“But?” The explorer pressed, her thrusts increasing in tempo.

“But, maybe, Neeko can watch Ezreal take other women and make a mess of them? Maybe Neeko will join?” She whispered, a little nervous about the prospect of other partners. Ezreal increased his pace, clearly enjoying the idea.

“What would, fu-,” Ezreal hissed, closing an eye and barely keeping the other open, “would we do to them?”

‘She’s too easy.’

Neeko rose up again, trailing shaky kisses up the blonde’s neck, “Neeko could hold them down, giving kissing and fondling their breasts, telling them how pretty they are,” She paused, grinning and trailing her hands down Ezreal’s back, “When they get comfy, I’ll start teasing them, kissing their nipples and rub and finger them.”

She held Ezreal’s hips with both her hands, tightening her grip and slowing Ezreal’s rough pace down. The blonde whined, and her body shook as she was forced to slow down. Her cock was throbbing with need, ready to burst at a moment’s notice. But with this slower pace, her Sho’ma was in sexual agony. She would surely be impregnated with this load of filthy semen.

“When they’re ready, I’ll tell you to come over, and have your way with them. However fast you want,” To accentuate her point, she held Ezreal down until she was fully stuffed with cock. She let a deep, throaty groan rumble in her throat, teasing the blonde and edging him further. Ezreal squirmed and shook, her tongue lapping at Neeko’s neck as pathetic noises spurred out of her mouth.

“But never with Neeko. Neeko will take it as hard as she feels,” She licked Ezreal’s triangular ear, earning louder begs to move, ones she ignored, “Neeko will make them tell us how much they love your cock, how much they love my fingers as Neeko teases their clit and sucks their neck. Mmm,” She trailed off, letting her arms go slack, which was all Ezreal needed to resume thrusting, only a few inches leaving her drenched sex at a time.

“Neek-ohhhhh,” Ezreal couldn’t hold back the wanton moans from her mouth, most of them exclaiming her name. Neeko delighted at every moaning breath of her name, moaning along with the blonde as her pleasure reached a crescendo.

“Th-then, when Ezreal is close,” she stuttered, clenching her eyes closed to fight off the approaching orgasm, “Neeko will turn around and smother them with her butt, and steal Ezreal’s mouth.”

Neeko let go of Ezreal’s hips, her eyes rolling up as the blonde withdrew her length until the head remained, and slammed the entirety of her cock inside. She managed to retain a small part of rationality, remembering her plan.

“L-like th-this!” She squealed, grabbing both sides of Ezreal’s head and stuffed her tongue past those plush lips, coiling around that thick, slimy appendage.

Something like a muffled scream resounded through the room. Ezreal used the last of his energy to wreck her pussy with everything she had. Neeko’s eyes rolled up as Ezreal invaded her mouth in turn, tongues curling around one another.

Then Neeko felt it. Ezreal’s cock pulsed powerfully, and thick ropes of spunk filled her insides, coating those wet, velvet walls white. Stuffing her womb to the brim, until it flooded outside and spilled to the floor.

Neeko’s vision turned white, their Sho’ma coalescing together as they came. She wasn’t sure how long Ezreal had cum inside her, but it felt like her belly had bloated slightly as a result. 

Their kiss slowly became less heated, turning to gentle pecks of the lips and lidded, loving stares were shared between them. When they separated, Ezreal pulled out her shaft and groaned in exhaustion and laid on her side, Neeko remained on her back, far too tired to move.

She did have the luxury to look down though, and found the entirety of her thighs were covered in semen, and more was yet spilling from her wrecked slit. She stared in bewilderment. Was this the result of some mild edging? Or was this transformation changing more things than they realized?

Neeko sighed, not bothering to think about it. 

“I came inside,” Ezreal dumbly said, “And we’re the same species, would you be-?”

Her trailed off, concern filling his eyes. Neeko smiled, giving her a small nod, “Yes. The ritual that changed you was to keep the Dragon Vastayashai-rei alive. Neeko doesn’t know why, maybe it was to preserve the purity of their people, make sure they weren’t corrupted,” she shrugged, “There’s a reason you have both. And with this much, well—”

Neeko took a sharp breath, a presence made itself known in her belly.

“What is it?” Ezreal leaned forward, concerned. 

“Neeko can already feel it inside.” She whispered, parts of her excited, happy and scared. Ezreal’s Sho’ma reflected her feelings too.

“You can already feel it?” Ezreal asked curiously, shuffling closer to the chameleon.

Neeko nodded, “Vastayashai-rei take longer to have babies compared to Vastaya and Humans. Gestation, I think it is called. But it is there.” She ran a hand over her stomach, “I can feel another Sho’ma forming there. I know it is there.”

Ezreal chuckled in disbelief, “I’m a Dad. Or a Mum. Both,” She paused, “What even is today.”

“You’d best stay with Neeko forever!” She playfully poked Ezreal’s chest, an excuse to watch how bouncy those boobs were.

“I promise I’ll stay with you. I won’t pull a ‘my mom and dad’ on you.” 

“Well, good. Whatever that means,” Neeko giggled, “I will have to tell Nidalee, I cannot wait for her to meet you!”

Ezreal looked back up, “Who..?”

***

“Neeko, you useless lesbian.” Nidalee stared at her with disappointed eyes. After listening to Ezreal’s and Neeko’s tale, excluding the more saucy details, Nidalee’s silence was broken with that single line.

Neeko gulped, “What?”

“You leave the pack only for a few months, and you’re already pregnant.” She deadpanned.

“I-”

“Ezreal,” She ignored Neeko’s defense, and gestured to the blonde, who was rubbing her butt making small ‘ow’ sounds over and over. Neeko looked away and smirked. She kept her promise of punishment, only done with the sappy lovemaking for the sake of the virgin Ezreal used to be. The blonde in question waved nervously back, “should not have been there. You should have scared her off. Therefore he wouldn’t have to be in this situation.”

“B-but is this not a good thing? The Draconic Vastayashai-rei are back!”

Nidalee held her nose between her thumb and finger, “There are many good and bad things about this whole situation. But let’s start with what isn’t good, which is that you are now pregnant! And a Lesbian! Care to explain?”

“Well…” Neeko tipped back and forth on her heels.

“Wait, is that a big deal?” Ezreal asked, genuine concern on his face.

“The pregnant lesbian part is befuddling to me, but it’s not entirely bad,” Nidalee admitted, “I didn’t expect Neeko to get pregnant any time soon. Let alone to someone who was once a human male. With a mix-match of genitalia to boot. Apparently she has exceptions to her attractions.”

Neeko was flushed red, looking to the side in embarrassment.

Nidalee sighed, her shoulders going slightly slack, and the frustration in her face washed away, “I will say this. Looking after a child is not easy. To make matters worse, she’s having a child at her age. Her body does not have the proportions for an easy birth. We will have to up your diet in the coming months.”

“Wait,” Ezreal’s face paled, “is she underage?”

Nidalee scoffed, “She’s of consenting age. Which is why I haven’t impaled you,” Nidalee eyed him coyly, “and from what I understand, you both were consenting?”

Neeko and Ezreal nodded in tandem.

“Good. Ezreal,” the explorer stood straight, having the unintended effect of pushing out those huge boobs under one of Nidalee’s spare clothes. Neeko noted the brief hunger in Nidalee’s eyes, “Neeko and I will assist you in the ways of Shapeshifting. Perhaps then you will be able to continue your life in Piltover under the guise of your previous self.”

“But what about-” Ezreal started, but quickly shut her mouth as Nidalee held her hand up.

“That is not to say I’m forbidding you from staying with Neeko. You will help her raise this child, and you will visit her regularly over the next few months. Or I will have Rengar hunt you down for sport.”

Ezreal nodded slowly. He wouldn’t know who this Rengar was, and with any luck, he wouldn’t have to deal with him on a hunt.

“However,” Nidalee continued, “You must keep up appearances amongst your own civilisation. It is my understanding that you are gone from your home for some time regardless, so you already have an excuse.”

“Right.” He nodded.

“In the meantime, we must celebrate!” Nidalee exclaimed happily, surprising both Neeko and Ezreal, “It is customary for a ceremony and a feast between two lovers.”

“Like marriage?” Ezreal asked.

“If that is what you would call it.”

Ezreal blinked dumbly.

“I was not expecting any of this today.”


	2. Ezreal meets the Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zyra tried to cuck Ezreal, by using tentacles on Neeko. That didn’t work out, so she tried to cuck Neeko by breaking Ezreal.   
> That didn’t work out either. Somewhere down the line, Zyra gets dominated by Ezreal instead.
> 
> Funny how that works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features the same amount of smut as last chapter, but we jump into it a little faster, now with more tentacles!

Ezreal and Neeko enjoyed the feast Nidalee and her pack brought back. Celebrating their apparent ‘marriage’ with a weeks worth of sex. Though, Neeko didn’t let him use his cock inside her, citing that she still really wasn’t into that. 

The blonde dragon was alright with that. What Ezreal wasn’t alright with was Neeko’s constant attempts to have her lay with other women. Neeko had not so subtly brought it up a few times, and Ezreal was convinced it was the chameleon girl’s kink, but sher really wanted Ezreal to fuck and cum inside other women while she watched.

Ezreal would only give maybes, or would ignore it completely. 

But it was getting worse.

Neeko had found a woman, someone named Mariah, and got her talking with Ezreal. The chameleon then blurted out, after they’d talked for a little under thirty minutes, that it would be hot if Neeko and Ezreal made out in front of her.

Needless to say, Mariah had run off very flustered.

It wasn’t all embarrassment though. Ezreal had learned how to revert to her male form, but the first few lessons were a mess of draconic features.

Though she managed to shapeshift without any complications in the end. It was when she could successfully manage it whenever she willed, she had decided the faster she left the encampment, the faster Neeko would stop shoving women in front of her.

“I’m sleepy Ezzy,” Neeko yawned.

That didn’t stop Neeko complaining though.

Ezreal sighed, currently in his male form. He needed to get as much practice as he could, and found that he could hold the form in his sleep. 

He was just that good.

“Alright,” Ezreal smiled at Neeko, the girl rubbing her eyes and quietly yawning, “we can set up camp now. I’m getting tired too.”

“Too tired for some fun?” Neeko grinned cheekily, wrapping her arms around Ezreal.

“We probably shouldn’t do that kinda thing tonight,” Ezreal flushed, scratching his cheek, “I mean, it’d be fun. But we don’t need to attract any predators to the camp. I’d like to sleep.”

“Humm,” Neeko pouted. Ezreal gave her an apologetic look, and she rolled her eyes, “Alright.”

“I’ll sleep as a woman tonight, if you want.” Ezreal offered.

Neeko grinned, “Neeko would love that!”

Ezreal rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

“Alright, I’ll set up camp. You wanna help?”

“Uh,” Neeko looked away, poking her fingers against one another, “Neeko needs a private minute or two.”

Ezreal gave a knowing hum, “go on then.”

“Neeko will be back!” 

He chuckled, shaking his head and looking up to the crescent moon above the trees. It wasn’t too late into the night, all things considered, but it was late enough for the bedroll to be pulled out. 

It would take time for them to get to Shurima, from where they were. He knew of an outskirts town, between the border of Kumungu Jungles and Shurima, and would make a stop there for supplies.  
He’d thought to just teleport there, but long distance teleportation with his new body was something he was hesitant to do. Even with the short jumps, sometimes he’d appear a few feet up in the air, or reappear face fist into the dirt, or on his back.

He dreaded to think about what would happen if he’d teleport long distance, appearing in the upper atmosphere was something he didn’t need in his life.

There was a temple in Shurima, Ezreal wasn’t sure what it was for, but it was just north of the ancient Icathian border. Somewhere all adventurers and explorers were warned never to go, because of the remnants of void entities that still lingered. They told stories of how even looking at one of those things would turn anyone insane.

Ezreal liked the sound of the danger, and wanted to visit the temple for any fun treasures that he could pawn off to the highest bidder.

Which was his little in-joke about selling it off to the museum.

The only big problem was, he had no idea where the temple was. He did know someone in Shurima that had connections, though, and if they knew someone, then Ezreal would find them, ask ‘em how much they wanted so that he could get a guide to the temple.

Then Ezreal would come out with the treasure, the guide would threaten Ezreal’s life for the treasure, then Ezreal would kick their ass and get his money back.

Everyone wins!

Ezreal chuckled and opened up his pack, and got to work, pulling out his tent supplies and bedroll, unaware of the vines slithering toward him.

***

Neeko sighed, her business finished. She made her way back to Ezreal, wondering if she’d turned back into a woman. She was really in the mood to play with those big boobs. 

Though, to be fair to herself, she was always in the mood to play with big boobs. Sometimes, if she was desperate enough, she’d shiftshape into a busty woman just to play around. She felt back, and it was very perverse of her to use other peoples forms for entertainment.

‘But it’s so much fun.’ Neeko argued back to the judgemental part of her brain.

Neeko cried out as she fell over, and rolled onto her back in a panic as her clothes were taken off her methodically. Not torn off, but slipped off her body as if it was a practiced motion. The chameleon girl was lifted to her feet, and she bit her lip as she saw her assailers, which came in the form of emerald green vines. 

Neeko squeaked as five smooth vines shot out from the forest floor, all coated in an oily substance. Two curled around Neeko’s thick thighs, both with small, circular holes leaking a translucent liquid, leaving a cool trail toward her sex. Neeko struggled to get her legs out, and waved her arms around to tear them off. She was stopped by two other vines, wrapped around her arms, circling her arms until they reached her breasts. Neeko gasped as they opened up like wet mouths, and began sucking at her nipples.

Neeko writhed, grunting from the pleasure beginning to course through her body. One of the vines began rubbing its head back and forth at her slit, while the other did the same between her ass cheeks.

Neeko shook her head, “Get off of m— Mmf!’

The last tentacle dove into her mouth, and Neeko was kind of glad she lacked a gag reflex. She was less glad about whatever substance it was pouring into her mouth, and dumping down her oesophagus. 

Neeko choked and winced, trying to force this thing out of her body, with limited success. Her thighs and arms flexed uselessly as her body was used against her will. Though, she didn’t hate it exactly. She was feeling a bit horny, and this showed a great opportunity to let out some stress.

‘Just act if the vines try to kill me. No harm in some pleasure.’ Neeko slowed herself, no longer trying to fight back, and found the tentacles loosened themselves around her limbs, and the one in her mouth pulled back to rest in her mouth, still spurting out liquid in a steady stream. 

Neeko drank it down willingly, hoping that it wasn’t a weird poison, but if it were, it probably didn’t mean anything now, considering half a litre was resting in her stomach. It tasted sweet though, like honey, and it made her feel warm.

Hot, actually. Hot near her—

‘Oh. It’s an aphrodisiac,’ Neeko lapped out the tentacle in her mouth eagerly, ‘This’ll be fun.’

She sucked at the tentacle like it was a delicious candy. It was far better than Ezreal’s semen stuff, though she wasn’t into that in the first place, so that was an unfair comparison.

Neeko closed her eyes, letting the tentacles rub back and forth, groaning lowly as the one at her front rubbed at her clit.

“What foolish creature steps in my land today?”

Neeko jumped at the sudden feminine voice, a strange deep reverb behind it. She twisted her head, the vine following her, thankfully not diving down her throat again. Her eyes widened, finding a heartstopping beauty approaching her in the darkness. Her skin was a creamy colour, but most of her body was covered in red and green leaves. Neeko wasn’t sure if her arms and legs were covered in green leaves, with the occasional red peeking out, or if they were made of actual plants.

“Ah, a little Vastaya has lost her way,” the woman mocked, “and she isn’t fighting my lovelies. My, aren’t you lewd one.”

Neeko moaned around the vine, eyes widening as both the vines at her lower holes pushed forward, slowly entering her body simultaneously.

“Let’s reward you, little Vastaya.” The woman crooned, running her hands through Neeko’s hair.

Both vines slowly, and gently pushed back and forth inside her, the liquid being released her lubricating her insides. Making her feel squishy. It was nice, but a bit weird. Her stomach felt really full though, and Neeko let the liquid drip out of her lips.

“Ah, full are we?” 

The tentacle left her mouth, letting Neeko cough out the sweet stuff.

“Who are—”

“You may call me Zyra. But soon,” Zyra smiled, “But soon, you will know me as your breeder.”

And that was the moment Neeko decided to panic.

Just as her muscles locked up, her Sho’ma coalescing to attack, the vines tightened up, leaving red marks against her skin, and the tentacles inside her increased their pace.

“Neeko is already—”

“To this little blonde boy, right?” Zyra interrupted smugly, gesturing in the darkness for vines to bring over a wrapped up Ezreal, mumbling and struggling against far thornier vines.

“How cute! But, I don’t need your front hole. You can keep that one,” Zyra reared her hand back and slapped against Neeko’s ass, making the chameleon lock up as pain pierced her pleasure soaked body. Zyra laughed, “this one though.”

Then Neeko decided it was no longer the moment to panic.

“Oh. Good.”

Zyra did a double take, “What?”

“Well,” Neeko grinned, “Neeko assumes it’ll be a fast breed with her back door, right?”

“Yes?” Zyra answered and asked, “I just need your body to make the seedlings faster, then you deposit them after they’re settled in your body, infused with you mana.”

“Ah! Okay,” Neeko nodded looking over to Ezreal, “Is that okay, Ezzy?”

The blonde, without much room to move, gave the thumbs up shakily, grunting out something that sounded like ‘it’s cool’.

“A little unorthodox,” Zyra mumbled, looking back and forward between the couple, “I was hoping for screams of despair, your mind would break and, maybe later on, you’d renounce your relationship with him?”

Neeko chuckled at the thought. Sure, it was fun getting penetrated by something that wasn't a penis, but if Zyra really wanted to make an effort at ‘breaking’ Neeko, then she’d better bring her crotch over to her lips. That’s what Neeko could do right now.

This vine fucking her holes was more like she was masturbating, and someone else was using long dildos, spearing her at a steady, rhytmic pace. A shame they weren’t even thick ones, Neeko really liked to stretch.   
This was kinda boring. In fact, the aphrodisiac was probably doing more for Neeko, compared to the vines. Neeko hummed, loving that hot feeling spreading through her stomach to the rest of her body, slowing her thoughts down slightly as she relished in the heat.

Neeko gave Zyra a teasing smirk, her tongue running over her lips.

“Oh, these are very good, so much better than Ezzy,” Neeko drawled with sarcasm, trying to encourage the vines to move faster, “Guess I’ll just have to stay here forever.”

“Are you mocking me?” Zyra growled, gesturing to her vines, and Neeko whined as they upped the pace, where one tentacle sunk into her ass, the one in her cunt was pulled out, and vice versa.

Zyra peeled off the leaves on her breasts and crotch, pulling Neeko’s head down to bend over, stuffing her face against Zyra’s perfect, untouched slit.

“No,” Neeko gasped, enjoying how the vines thrusted in and out as deep as they could. She eyed the smooth pussy in front of her with a needy look, her mouth feeling awfully dry “Neeko would never.”

Zyra pulled the chameleon girl forward, shoving her noisy mouth into her cunt. The thorned woman shuddered, a small sigh left her lips as Neeko eagerly got to work.

The vastayashai-rei immediately ran the flat of her tongue back and forth between Zyra’s lips, tasting a sweet flavour, akin to that of the tentacle in her mouth. Zyra ran her fingers through Neeko’s hair.

“I’ve never had the luxury of a willing victim before,” Zyra groaned, running one of her hands down Neeko’s back, then bringing it back up with her nails digging into the skin, leaving red marks on her skin, “Let alone two willing victims.”

Neeko shivered, gasping out a sigh. The vines at her nipples began to pull and suck at her nipples in tandem, and Zyra dug her fingers into Neeko’s purple locks, pulling her back into to tongue her wet petals.

Neeko grinned, diving her lithe tongue into Zyra’s depths, lapping up as much of that sweet juice as she could. If Neeko could, she’d bring her hands up to grip Zyra’s ass, squeezing and rolling that delicious fat between her fingers, and pushing her own head up into Zyra’s pristine cunt.

“Yes. Yes just like that. Yes.” Zyra shivered, whispering out her aroused approvals. Neeko kept her tongue inside the plant lady, shifting her head up to run the flat of her tongue on Zyra’s exposed clit. Zyra gasped aloud, then held her breath, gripping Neeko’s hair painfully as her thighs shook, pleasure coursing through her in a quiet orgasm.

‘She cums so quietly. How cute!’ Neeko continued writhing her tongue inside the thorned woman, drinking up her cum with gusto. Zyra took heavy breaths, giving Neeko a small pat of the head.

“You’re a lost cause,” Zyra sighed happily, stepping away from Neeko, and let her vines have their way with the chameleon girl. Zyra looked over to Ezreal, smirking at the small bulge in his pants, “Well, there is something I could do with him though.”

Ezreal gasped as the tentacle between his teeth was released, shaking his head and licking his dry lips. Zyra took slow, sultry steps toward the blonde, rolling her hips and exaggerating the jiggle of her thick thighs. She placed both of her hands on her inner thighs, slowly trailing them up to her breasts, giving Ezreal a shaky sigh of pleasure as she took her nipples in each hand, using them to lift her breasts into the air.

“Hey, um,” Ezreal struggled to keep his eyes on the plant lady’s own, flicking between her leaking pussy, her large breasts, and occasionally staring into her eyes with flustered cheeks. He continued, “please don’t tell me you’re gonna do that whole breeding thing to me, yeah?” he laughed nervously.

Zyra smirked, twisting her hand in the air, making the vines around his legs pull off his shoes and clothes. Ezreal made a small squeaking noise, as his semi-erect cock flopped out. He gasped out as Zyra took his cock between her fingers, jerking it back and forth roughly.

“Nothing all that special. About five inches,” Zyra inspected, pumping it faster and faster, “How would any woman be impressed by it? Especially the pervert over there, taking at least eight inches in both holes.”

“Urgh, c’mon it’s five and a half.” Ezreal grunted, jerking his hips as much as he could to get as much stimulation as he could.

“Wow, very impressive,” Zyra deadpanned, “I am in awe.”

Neeko laughed in the background, which was quickly silenced by a vine going down her throat, fucking it with the same intensity as the others in her lower holes.

“Hey, no need to be rude,” Ezreal bit back, wincing as Zyra’s hand tightened. She flexed her wrist, enjoying the pumping of his valuable blood underneath her fingers, watching as precum began to ooze from the head. Ezreal grunted, “Why are you doing this?”

“I need more seedlings.” Was Zyra’s simple answer, bringing her hand up and urging a vine to grow from it. Ezreal shook his head, another nervous chuckle from his lips, followed by a groan of pleasure, his hips flexing forward a bit more.

“Yeah, Neeko’s over there,” Ezreal bit his lip, his orgasm steadily approaching, “I meant why are you doing this to me?”

“Ah, to break your mind.” Zyra flashed her teeth in a wide smile, upping her jerking speed, letting his foreskin fold over his head over and over, rubbing a thumb against his glans with every pump of his small cock. Ezreal gulped, gasping out, his body shaking, with an equally shaky smile.

“Well, that’s ominous.” He joked, biting his lip harder, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. Zyra shook her head, letting go of it before he had a chance of dripping out his human seed onto her hand.

“With this.” Zyra laughed, a plant growing from her arm and snapping off. It was an extremely thin vine, and it writhed about in her hand like a worm.

“Um?”

Zyra grinned bringing her hand down to Ezreal’s erect shaft.

“Wait, I think I’m starting to get the jist of— AH!” Ezreal cried out, his body curling forward as the vine slithered into her urethra.

“Oh, don’t worry. It won’t hurt for long.”

Ezreal struggled, watching with wide, fearful eyes as the vine wriggled further into his already sensitive member. He expected pain at the least, but his fearful eyes struggled to stay open as pleasure overtook his body. Zyra was right, it didn’t hurt him at all. In fact, it felt really good. The tentacle writhed inside him, coaxing out pleasure that overtook his body. Ezreal bucked forward, clenching his teeth as an orgasm washed over him. But nothing came out.

“Wha— hnn!” Ezreal locked his body up again, his eyes flickering and a grimace on his face, “Cumming! But it’s not—!”

“I call it the Denier,” Zyra whispered into his ear, giving it a small lick, earning a shiver from the blonde explorer. Ezreal’s body shuddered, another orgasm washing over him, with no success. Zyra chuckled, teasing his ear a little more, running her hand down to wrap her fingers around his cock, sending him into overdrive. His eyes rolled up, thrusting his hips uselessly into her tight fingers, moaning and gasping as orgasm after orgasm washed over him.

“I’ve tested it on many human and vastaya men in the past,” Zyra husked, giving his ear another long lick, “All have died from the pleasure overloading their system.”

She bit into his ear. Ezreal cried out, his body shaking violently as another orgasm washed through his body, with no result.

“Nnnot again!”

Zyra giggled, kissing and licking his cheek, watching his cute reactions with glee. She enjoyed it when her victims lost themselves, and it seemed Ezreal was far easier than Neeko. Which was strange, because Zyra usually started off with the woman to watch the men fall apart without doing a thing.

‘Seems I have to work a bit harder with these two,’ Zyra licked her lips, an excited, predatory smile on her lips, ‘not that I’m complaining.’

She released the blonde boy, making her way back to the vastaya. It was her turn to lose her mind to Zyra’s plants.

“Neeko!” Ezreal bit out, cumming his mind out as saliva fell out his hung lips.

“Oh she’s very preoccupied at the moment.” Zyra grinned, ignoring the gasps and groans from the blonde explorer. Neeko had all of her holes stuffed with tentacles, the one in her back door slowly slithering out, and a large stream of lubricant came streaming out.

“You’re all ready, my little breeding bitch.” Zyra whispered, licking Neeko’s ear, and rolling her hands down the chameleon’s stomach. Neeko moaned, her eyes slightly vacant, the aphrodisiac sending her mind into a haze of pleasure.

A larger, thicker tentacle came from the ground, snaking upward. Zyra cooed, taking both of Neeko’s ass cheeks and exposing that fleshy ring.

“Give me some strong seedlings.” 

Neeko moaned around the tentacle in her mouth, pumping more aphrodisiac into her full stomach, bubbling out of her nose. Her amber eyes rolled into the back of her head as her ass was filled out by a wrist thick tentacle, pumping in and out of her anus. 

“Can’t… cum!” Ezreal groaned out behind her, sounding a little higher pitched. Zyra laughed, not paying the boy any attention. He must’ve been more feminine than she thought.

The vine in Neeko’s ass pumped in and out, Zyra trailed around the chameleon girl, and pressed her hand against her stomach, and closed her eyes.

There was a presence of a soul in there, no doubt the child that Neeko and the boy had made. Technically it was a collection of two people’s mana, forming together to create its own, individual self. Like a blank slate, but it wouldn’t turn into an individual soul until very, very late in the gestation process, usually when it’s ready to be born. Technically, it wasn’t even alive.

Zyra wouldn’t hurt it. It would be hypocritical to hurt another child, when she couldn’t stand when someone would harm hers.

Zyra pushed past that small presence, and found her little lovelies being deposited, and pushed further into the chameleon girl. She’d done this to a number of women in the past, and when they returned home, they’d spread her seedlings back toward their homes, spreading her territory further and further.

The thorned woman felt a presence behind her. Before she could react, she gasped as strong arms curled under her shoulders and lifted. Her feet swung uselessly off the floor. She tried to command her plants, but her hands were quickly stolen by Ezreal’s claws, and pulled her up further. 

‘Claws?’ Zyra blinked, staring at the golden scales on the human’s(?) hand.

“Need to cum,” he growled in her ear, his voice strangely far more feminine than before.

Zyra turned her head, gesturing for her vines to take the blonde once more, but froze upon feeling large, cushiony breasts press into her back. She stared at Ezreal’s female, draconic form, eyes wide with fear. She felt a presence between her thighs, pushing between them to reveal her penis.

Though, calling it a penis was a disservice. It was a foot long beast of a cock, and was easily thicker than her fist. It had turned to an angry red, the Denier plant struggled to hold back his, her, continuous orgasm. Zyra was in a state of shock, unable to comprehend how the little boy was now holding her up like she weighed nothing.

“Cum inside.” Ezreal mindlessly growled, and maneuvered the thorned woman like a toy, shifting her scaly arms under Zyra’s knees, and lifted her up until leaf-covered thighs were pressed against her chest. Her feet dangled in the air, her arms curled behind Ezreal’s head for support, unable to think or tear her eyes away from that huge cock sawing back and forth her wet pussy, drawing whimpers and groans from the plant woman.

Then, that menacing member lined up with her sopping cunt, and that’s when shock turned to panic. She tried to gesture for her plants to restrain the blonde behind her. 

But it was too late.

Zyra’s scream came out as a choked cry, her eyes rolling up as the full length of that huge, veiny cock speared her juicy cunt in less than a second. Her stomach visibly bulged outward, her plant body distending to accommodate his breeding tool.

“Breed.” Was the only warning Zyra got before her body was used as the blondes personal pleasure sleeve. She was thrusted into with wild abandon, no rhyme or reason for that bitch breaker. She felt her sanity slip with every body breaking thrust. She couldn’t command her vines anymore, the Vastaya managed to fall to the floor as the vines receded.

Zyra growled as her seedlings plopped to the floor uselessly from Neeko’s gaping hole. She didn’t even manage to properly seed the perverted chameleon, much less keep a connection to any of the larger plants. 

There was one plant she could keep ordering, though.

Zyra connected with the Denier plant, encouraging it to writhe and cause as much pain as it could. If she could make Ezreal pass out, then she’d be fine.

“Rargh!” Ezreal shook, upping her pace. Zyra bit her lip hard, failing to hold back her deep groans, her eyes wide and flickering, and ass already felt raw and abused from the audible claps when she met Ezreal’s hips. For a moment, Zyra lost her thoughts, an orgasm wrecked her body and mind from the untamed beast rutting inside her. 

‘Just outlast him— her. Just outlast her. Just outlast her.’ Zyra repeated over and over, keeping her link with the Denier. But with every writhing motion she made it perform, the harder she was thrown up and down that monstrous cock, her pussy squelching as her juices gushed to her forest floor.

“Cum! Can’t cum, need to cum!” Ezreal kept growling into her elfen ear. Zyra looked down at her ruined stomach, a huge bulge rutting into her body over and over again. Her legs shook violently, Ezreal’s arms locking them in, keeping Zyra secure, as another orgasm tore through her body.

Zyra made the vine bulge, twist around, do anything to overwhelm the blonde’s body with pain. With no chance of success in sight. There was just this golden energy coalescing around the vine getting in the way and-

Zyra’s eyes widened comically. The Denier was being disintegrated by Ezreal's arcane energy, like white blood cells ate away at bacteria. 

In any other circumstance, that would have been fine. There was only one, huge problem though, and it wasn’t Ezreal’s cock gouging her insides out. Her mental connection with the vine meant that, when it dissolved, her brain would fry out.

She tried to snap the connection, but every body-shaking thrust disrupted what should’ve been a simple disconnection spell. 

“Shtop! Shtop! Pleash shtop!” Zyra begged, thrashing her body, doing her best to wrench her mind away from the failing Denier.

Her thrashing yielded results, her legs dropped down, uselessly dangling as it didn’t stop Ezreal’s ferocious rutting. Only making their mating even louder, as her thighs were slapped by Ezreal’s own. She soon lost her ability to move them, and could only watch with horror as her body became unresponsive to her command. She couldn’t move, she could only grit her teeth, fear filling her mind, which was then steadily being emptied of thought.

“Pleash, no more.” Zyra whimpered, the last thing she managed to get out before a golden, scaled hand wrapped around her throat, the other wrapping around her waist, her pussy squirted, an orgasm fizzling her brain, but she couldn’t even shiver or gasp to express her intense ejaculation. Unable to breathe, or move or even think. His cock still ramming inside her.

Zyra tried to keep her eyes open, but the lack of oxygen meant her barely-functioning brain began to shut down. Her Denier vine was halfway to disintegration, unable to move anymore as more energy coalesced. Zyra’s eyes flickered, her mind almost lost to her, and darkness swooping in. Her last thoughts of the pleasure dominating her body.

***

Zyra opened her eyes. The darkness surrounding her entirely, and yet she could see her own arms and body, as though there were light on her, without a source. She was floating about in her own mind, it seemed. 

Zyra felt a chill run through her incorporeal self. Despair rushing through her mind as it was slowly destroyed from the inside.

‘Is this it?’ She curled into a ball. It was her fault she was here in the first place. Taking too much interest in the human reproductive system, wanting to know if she could use it to her advantage.

“Hello.”

Zyra unlocked her body and spun herself around, finding the timid blonde boy. The form Ezreal took before becoming a draconic she-beast.

“What, have you come here to gloat? Take the last vestiges of my dignity away before you literally fuck the life out of me?” Zyra snarled, her body shaking as tears formed in her dreamlike state.

The boy shook his head, floating over to her, his body glowed a golden energy. He held out his arms, kind cerulean eyes and a smile on his face.

“I’m here to save you,” He gently floated closer, his hands nearly passing Zyra’s shoulders, “My conscious self doesn’t know she's killing you. I’m here to make sure you’ll live.”

Zyra growled, taking a step back.

“More like you’ll change me by inserting your soul into mine!” She barked, “I won’t accept your help.”

He shook his head gently again, lowering his arms.

“It’s your choice. But I promise, I’ll never change your soul without asking. Never.”

Zyra eyed him suspiciously, but could feel her own consciousness wavering. If she did nothing, she was going to be transformed into nothing more than a potted plant. If she trusted him, then she may be turned into his breeding bitch.

‘It’d be better than dying.’ She reasoned, her features softened, looking into the golden boy’s honest and soft eyes.

“Save me,” Zyra opened her arms out, embracing the boy as he hugged her, “Please—”

***

“—Pleash fhuck me!” Zyra slurred, her eyes opened with a flash, then rolled up as an orgasm hit her like a felled tree. Her face was smothered into the forest floor, Ezreal’s cock pulsing inside her from behind. Her body was fully laid down, Ezreal’s arms on either side of her chest, hands curling up to continue choking her out as he delved his cock into her welcoming pussy.

Zyra could feel those claws around her neck, occasionally tightening until she couldn’t breath, which was strangely intensifying the pleasure coursing through her body. The Denier had all but been destroyed, but she could still think. She was still her, the subconscious of Ezreal’s soul was true to his word.

But she felt something within her. Like her soul was covered with a layer of his, binding it together like rope, instead of filling it up and replacing it. Zyra moaned under Ezreal’s physical warmth, and the warmth of her golden soul. It was a support line, there to keep her soul and mind from falling apart. She was literally being held together by the person she tried to mentally break. 

‘What is this feeling inside me?’ Zyra’s heart ached, and she turned her head as much as she could, moaning wantonly as that cock continued to destroy her, meeting the feral gaze of those cerulean eyes. 

There was still a kindness in them, signs of a gentle lover. Zyra licked her lips, then opened them to a lewd circle, her tongue sticking out and wagging in the air. Zyra placed her hands on the back of Ezreal’s head, and tried to lean in closer, offering her mouth to her breeder.

Zyra swore she nearly passed out again as Ezreal aggressively stole her lips in a dominating kiss. The blondes tongue cleaning out Zyra’s open mouth, running over her cheeks and coiling around Zyra’s smaller tongue. Zyra could barely keep an eye open, her airways effectively blocked on two different fronts. Overloading her, still sane, brain with a lack of oxygen and pleasure.

Ezreal pulled out of her tight cunt, leaving it gaping slightly. Zyra shivered from the sudden exit, her body shaking as the last vestiges of pleasure fucked her brain. She took in gasping breaths of air as she was shoved away from the kiss, her neck sporting a purple bruise from one side to the other.

That wasn’t to say she was spared of the blonde's savagery as Ezreal placed her on the ground, letting her feet stabilize. She was quickly, and forcefully, spun around, her dazed eyes struggled to keep up with the turning world around her. She yelped, as she fell, but didn’t land on the floor, instead, she was gently placed on the ground. 

Zyra met her breeder’s eyes, still consumed with lust and desire, and yet, Ezreal still had the mental capacity to not treat Zyra cruelly. Zyra smiled cutely, a curled hand brought up to cover her mouth.

She shivered as her legs were taken by those scaly hands, pulling them upward, then split apart by the ankles, revealing her ruined, puffy pussy in all it’s pleasurable devastation. Ezreal released her ankles and creeped between her open legs, and sawed his shaft over her sensitive lips, until the angry, purple cockhead proudly flexed over her sternum. 

Zrya shivered, her eyes trailing up and down that mammoth cock that wrecked her once pristine pussy. Ezreal grunted, and a golden liquid spurted from his cock slit. Zyra swore she came, groaning and biting her finger, seeing the remnants of her Denier vine spill onto her stomach.

Ezreal was glaring into her eyes, a deep, angry frown on her thick lips. Zyra understood the message, it was a warning to her that Zyra won’t win. Not against that cock.

‘That was going to be my brain,’ Zyra bit her finger harder as she stared into that beast of a woman with depraved eyes. She shivered under the gaze of those hard, unforgiving eyes of the blonde dragon, ‘She could’ve turned my brain into mulch.’

But she didn’t. She made an effort not to. To spare Zyra from that fate.

Zyra’s feet slowly came up to lock around Ezreal’s waist, moaning as she sawed her dick back and forth to press that fat cock against her sopping slit.

“Breed me.” Zyra whined. 

Ezreal grinned madly, and thrust forward, a foot long cock filled Zyra back up. Completing her. Zyra’s eyes struggled to stay open, her mouth transformed into a happy, silent scream The golden dragon didn’t move, only her cock was pulsing inside her body.

That’s when Zyra felt it. Ropes of semen blasted into her womb, and Zyra lost her mind. Screaming out obscenities as the dragon impregnated her. Each rope of cum came out in thick, viscous spurts, and every flex and pulse of that cock sent, what felt like, litres of baby batter into her.

Zyra looked between two sets of breasts, her own looking small compared to Ezreal’s and her eyes widened upon finding her belly had swelled to fit each drop of semen. Ezreal growled, pulling his hips back.

“Breed you!” Ezreal snarled, grabbing either side of Zyra’s head with rough hands, and shoved his tongue down her throat, Ezreal’s mouth completely taking in Zyra’s lips.

And then really started to fuck her.

“Ymm!” Zyra's muffled scream echoed into her chest, her fingers and heels dug into the blonde’s back, feeling that huge cock drill into her. More cum spurted out of Ezreal’s cock, her belly stretched out to accommodate all of that spunk.

Ezreal sucked Zyra’s lips until they felt numb, her tongue diving down her throat like it was its own cock. Zyra shuddered and writhed under her breeder's body, her ass getting crushed into the floor, her head and mouth utterly dominated by the blonde’s hands and tongue. 

Soon enough, Zyra’s body was at capacity, cum spurting out in viscious squelches from her thoroughly abused cunt, soaking both of their thighs and stomachs with that chunky baby batter, and coating the floor with seed.

Zyra’s mouth felt different though. Her lips felt fatter, more juicy between Ezreal’s lips. It wasn’t a kiss at all, no matter how much Zyra relished in her throat being cleaned out, instead there was a presence in her lips she couldn’t ignore.

With a gurgle from Zyra, Ezreal extracted herself from Zyra’s mouth, grinning wildly as she pumped more and more cum inside Zyra, going on for nearly two minutes. 

Zyra, on the other hand, was far more aware of the changes on her face. Her lips had become fatter, more so than Ezreal’s own thick lips, and more than that, they felt like they were in a permanent pouty state, like she was going in for a kiss.

Before Zyra could really comprehend this change, she was pulled up by her crimson hair, turning her head to meet the face of an obnoxiously smug chameleon girl.

“Hoisted by your own vine, huh, Zyra?” Neeko mockingly laughed, “Is interesting to see Ezreal change someone else. Maybe Neeko should investigate later?”

“What did he-” Zyra froze up, every time her new lips moved, it felt like pure pleasure was surging into her brain, which made matters worse because Ezreal was still fucking more of that thick cum into her overstuffed womb. 

“Oh? Can’t plant lady talk without cumming her stupid brains out?” Neeko grinned, slapping Ezreal’s claws away to steal Zyra’s head with her own green fingers.

Zyra moaned, and thrashed her body wildly as each moan vibrated her lips, only making more moans spill out. A tortuous cycle that she absolutely loved.

“Let Neeko give your new features a taste.” 

Neeko stole Zyra’s fat lips, slowly sliding her thin, dextrous tongue over her cock-suckers. Zyra blinked, finding it strange to use that term. But it felt right. She quickly moaned and reciprocated the kiss, enjoying the fact that Neeko’s tongue needed to travel an inch past her fat cock-suckers before meeting her own, thin tongue.

Zyra found it harder to think with every body-shaking thrust in her stuffed cunt, and every lip curl from Neeko. The chameleon's tiny lips barely covered her beestung lips, but each time Neeko pushed and prodded sent electricity through her spine.

Her head was dropped to the forest floor with a groan, and she whined as Ezreal hilted inside her, clearly too tired to keep moving, and rested her blonde head between Zyra’s sweaty boobs.

Neeko lifted her head up again, only meeting Neeko's own wet slit on display, instead of the chameleon's eyes. Zyra leaned forward, kissing and lapping away at Neeko’s pussy, delighting in the electricity that coursed through her new lips.

“You tried to breed Neeko, and said that I would call you breeder,” Neeko rolled her hips, curling a leg around Zyra’s head, pushing crimson lips into her crotch further, “My mate broke you in minutes, and now you are going to call her breeder.”

‘She’s right.’ Zyra groaned at the mental admission, eyes rolling up to meet Neeko’s smug face. That thick, veiny cock destroying her body had won. She’d lost to that amazing cock, still embedded within her, but no longer pulsing. Still, that slowly softening cock disintegrated the Denier, and fucked into her litres of cum straight into her beaten womb.

Zyra came again, her eyes flickering in and out of consciousness as she kissed and sucked Neeko’s clit.

Neeko groaned happily, releasing Zyra’s head and taking her time breathing. Zyra dropped her head down, her cheek rubbing into the forest floor as exhaustion covered her like a blanket.

Ezreal was rolled off Zyra’s body, Neeko taking his place, rubbing her own needy slit against Zyra’s aching, ruined hole, cum leaking out from her swollen womb. Zyra weakly groaned, bringing her fingers up to ghost across her fat lips, shivering at the unnatural pleasure she felt.

“Ezreal never fucked a non-Vastayan. Maybe transformation affects others that do not change shape?” Neeko hummed thoughtfully, her fingers gently crawling up Zyra’s sides, taking handfuls of her breasts.

“What are you doing?” Zyra groggily asked, moving her head to meet Neeko’s lewd gaze. She winced as her loose pussy was ground into a bit harder, and her nipples tightly held between Neeko’s fingers.

“Do not ask Neeko questions,” Neeko smiled sweetly, leaning forward to glare into Zyra’s eyes, “Just listen to Neeko.”

Zyra gulped, nodding slowly. 

“Neeko is tempted to kill Zyra for hurting Ezreal.” Neeko’s smile turned feral, her teeth bared and her eyes wide with excitement. Zyra shivered, weakly moaning and gripping the ground beneath her.

“Neeko should. You took Neeko without asking, that is a very bad thing to do,” Neeko growled, taking the flat of her palms against Zyra’s breasts and squished them into her chest. Zyra squealed, as pain radiated from her chest.

Neeko’s exposed teeth snapped onto Zyra’s neck, making the thorned woman freeze, her mouth hung open in fear and shock. Those sharp canines dug into her neck, strong enough that, if Neeko bit down harder, could tear into her throat and bleed her out.

Zyra cried out as Neeko’s tail prodded the wrecked entrance of her sex, slowly occupying her already maxed out cunt. Her tail wasn’t as thick as Ezreal’s cock, but it was enough stimulation to have Zyra moaning and gasping. The strange feeling of fear, pain and pleasure mixing into one building up her already exhausted, and slightly damaged, brain.

Neeko released her neck, giving it a small, chaste kiss, “Neeko won’t though.” 

“Why not?” 

Zyra flinched as Neeko’s other hand came up and slapped her fiercely against the cheek. That green tail thrusting in and out at a slow, comforting pace. 

“Don’t ask questions,” Neeko repeated, a dangerous glint in her eye that contrasted with her kind smile, “Just. Listen.”

She brought her green hands up, caressing Zyra’s cheeks and leaned in further, giving Zyra chaste kisses. Zyra shivered underneath the chameleon girl, bringing her hands up to rest on the small of Neeko’s back, returning Neeko’s kiss with soft moans.

Neeko didn’t suffocate her like Ezreal had though, rising up to give the plant woman ample time to breath, staring into her eyes with far gentler ones than before.

“I’ll keep you alive because you have another of Ezreal’s children,” Neeko whispered, leaning back up to run her hand over Zyra’s bloated stomach, her tail also departing Zyra’s abused body.

Zyra’s eyes widened, her own hand coming down to rest on Neeko’s hand. If she focused, she could feel it too. A presence within her, not unlike the other plants she’d encouraged to grow, only, this one was a joint effort.

‘She must be far more adept than I to sense a soul that weak without trying.’ Zyra weakly thought, still in shock at the thought of carrying another person’s baby.

“But,” Neeko’s eyes hardened, “If Zyra hurts Ezreal’s baby, Neeko will bring all of her friends to kill you.”

Zyra nodded slowly, ‘Perish the thought of this child ever being harmed. It is mine. Mine!’ 

“Good.” Neeko smiled, bringing herself back down to peck Zyra’s lips, earning a shiver and a groan, her eyes crossing briefly as pleasure coursed through her brain.

“Oh? I did not notice earlier, but those are sensitive.” Neeko commented, a devious expression on her face, turning over to Ezreal’s resting form. Neeko rolled off of Zyra, taking her hand and helping her up. Zyra took shaky steps, letting Neeko pull her down on the opposite side of Ezreal’s thighs.

“You’re going to apologize to Ezreal.” Neeko smirked, taking Zyra’s sensitive neck with both hands, green fingers fluttering over the bruised marks, making Zyra shiver as they kissed softly over the unconscious blondes body. They seperated with a thin strand of saliva between them, and Zyra’s eyes trailed down Neeko’s body to Ezreal’s cock.

In its current state, it was incredibly small. It was hard to believe that the monster that ploughed her depths earlier could be reduced to such a size.

“Give it a kiss,” Neeko whispered, “show Neeko how sorry you are.”

Zyra nodded, leaning down slowly and wetting her lips, practically drooling all over them, and wetting the shaft below. She gave the shaft a long, chaste kiss, feeling an electric pleasure course through her body on contact.

“Good girl,” Neeko continued to whisper, running a hand through Zyra’s messy hair, “be a good girl and listen to Neeko. Neeko will guide you through it. Neeko wants you to kiss the underside”

Neeko stole that wonderful, slowly hardening dick from under her lips, flexing it up, and letting it flop onto Zyra’s face. The thorned woman moaned, giving the shaft pecks and sloppy kisses, loving how the warm shaft pulsed on her nose and forehead. 

“That is good.” Neeko whimpered to herself. Zyra looked in the corner of her eye, finding Neeko’s fingers rubbing her pretty pink slit. 

‘She gets off seeing other women touch her mate?’ Zyra thought, sucking and sliding her lewd lips across the veiny shaft, feeling its large size rub against her face.

“Suck it now.”

Zyra quickly obliged, sliding herself up until her thick cocksuckers kissed that sizable head, relishing in how similar it felt when it was pressed against her, now wrecked, pussy. Which still had large clumps of semen leaking out.

She pushed down, keeping her teeth separate, but her lips tight, groaning as the head penetrated her new fuckhole. More and more of that shaft slipping past her mouth, his head spilling out more pre against her tongue. Zyra winced, gagging a little as it touched the back of her throat, pulling away, dragging her lips to stay on that magnificent cock a while longer, like one of those human sluts. 

Neeko had other ideas though.

The hand atop her head, no longer stroking through her hair, tightened and applied pressure, stopping Zyra’s ascent. Zyra looked pleadingly into Neeko’s eyes, finding a sweet smile and hooded eyes.

“Only down. Neeko will accept an apology when you kiss the base.” The chameleon girl licked her lips, and pushed. 

“Glrhk!” Zyra splashed out saliva, more of that shaft breaking into her throat. Her hands rested against Ezreal’s thighs, her fingernails digging into the blonde's skin.

“Stop scratching!” Neeko hissed, shoving Zyra down harshly, forcing nearly half of that foot long bitch breaker down her gullet. Zyra complied, letting her hands fall lifelessly to her sides. 

“Good girl,” Neeko whispered, lessening her strength. Zyra struggled to breathe, one of her eyes closed and the other flickering in and out. Neeko hummed out a moan, the hand at her slit pumping in three fingers in and out, “go the rest of the way, useless weed, and Neeko will give you a big reward.”

Zyra didn’t exactly care about what this reward was, she needed to reach the base herself out of pride. She dropped herself further down, swallowing and slurping all the way. Neeko repositioned herself, opening Ezreal’s thighs and dropped her head between. Zyra could see Neeko’s hooded eyes looking up to hers, trailing her tongue up the bare skin of Ezreal’s shaft, licking up Zyra’s excess saliva.

Zyra moaned as that naughty tongue slid over her lips, the tip tickling face. Her tongue didn’t stop there, gliding over her red cheeks, and following the frame of her elfen ear, then dipped inside.

Zyra’s eyes widened comically, her body freezing up and her sucking motion paused. Neeko didn’t travel down into the hole itself, only dipping between the folds.

“Take it in some more,” Neeko quietly whispered, like a demon on her shoulder, “Use your mouth for the only thing it is good for, you useless weed.”

Zyra groaned around Ezreal’s shaft, pulling up an inch before taking in another two. Pressing and pulling her lips up and down that wet, thick shaft. Precum coating her throat and filling her stomach. 

Neeko, meanwhile, repeated her earlier action, lapping up more of Zyra’s saliva on that pulsing cock, but then wrapped her whole tongue around Ezreal’s cock, like a line for Zyra to reach. When the thorned woman did, Neeko would uncurl her tongue, rubbing against her protruding mouth, before sucking and kissing Zyra’s neck.

Zyra shivered, the skin of Ezreal’s crotch so close. But her eyes felt weak, and her lungs burned. 

“So close, be a good girl, be a good useless weed. Then I’ll give you your reward.” Neeko gave her other ear a lick, teasingly running both her hands down the thorned woman’s back.

Zyra placed her hands on either side of Ezreal’s hips and pulled herself down with a loud, lewd squelch, salia bubbling between her thick lips.

“Such a good girl,” Neeko crooned, slyly setting both her legs over Zyra’s back, then leaning over the thorned woman, their heads lined up, “Hmm. About your reward.”

Neeko’s hands rushed down Zyra’s body, one circling over Zyra’s exposed clit, while the other curled around and stuck four fingers into her stuffed cunt.

Zyra squealed around the pulsing, mammoth cock stretching out her throat, her eyes rolling up as pleasure and pain fucked her brain.

Neeko began to slip her tongue Zyra’s ear, curling and lapping at her sensitive hole. Zyra tried to pull herself up, but couldn’t with Neeko keeping her pinned. The thorned woman couldn’t keep her consciousness up anymore, slowly falling back into nothingness.

“That cock is not going in your throat, you useless weed,” Neeko whispered, confusing Zyra slightly, “It is in your brain. It is fucking your brain.”

Something snapped in Zyra.

At those words, it felt like there was a huge cock messing up her mind, as impossible as it was. The hand at her clit came up to grip her head roughly, shoving her up and down on that cock, sending Zyra into a quivering, mewling mess.

Zyra’s mouth was pulled away, exaggerating the size of her lips as she tried to keep latched onto that magnificent cock, and her brain had less cock in it. She could think, and breathe, like life was returning into her eyes. She knew what Neeko had said couldn’t be right.

Then she was shoved down to the base again, and that cock filled her brain. Her mind repeated the word over and over again. A mantra of cock overtaking her thoughts.

“That is it, your useless weed brain is filled with cock,” Neeko curled herself around, and gently kissed Zyra’s cheek, “when your brain is empty of cock, it says sorry to Ezreal. When it’s filled, it says thank you to Ezreal.”

Zyra closed her eyes. There was no way that—

‘Thank you Ezreal!”

—Zyra panicked. That thought didn’t feel like—

‘I’m sorry, Ezreal!”

—her own thoughts. What was happening—

‘Thank you Ezreal!’

—To… her… brain...—

‘I’m sorry, Ezreal!’

—Cock...—

‘Thank you Ezreal!’

—More cock. Cock. More of Ezreal’s—

‘I’m sorry, Ezreal!’

‘Thank you Ezreal!’

‘I’m sorry, Ezreal!’

‘Thank you Ezreal!’ ‘I’m sorry Ezreal!’ ‘Thank you Ezreal!’ ‘I’m sorry Ezreal!’ ‘Thank you Ezreal!’ ‘I’m sorry Ezreal!’ ‘Thank you Ezreal!’ ‘I’m—’

Zyra’s eyes rolled back, her useless weed cunt spraying juice onto the floor below her. Neeko laughed cruelly, slapping Zyra’s cheeks lightly with one hand.

“That’s it,” Neeko growled, “I can read you so easy now. Your brain is broken by a cock you tried to deny.”

Zyra couldn’t register what Neeko said. Apologies and gratitudes for that huge cock filling her mind, violating her brain and destroying any semblance of sanity she had in that moment.

She didn’t want to stop until Ezreal came in her brain.

***

Ezreal woke groggily, her body felt extraordinarily sore. But not as sore as her still hard cock. Her eyes blinked open, finding Zyra with her mouth wrapped around the base of her shaft, her nose tickling her blonde pubes. And Neeko, viciously grinning with her hand atop Zyra’s head, making sure the redhead was kissing Ezreal’s crotch.

“What do you think, Ezreal?” Neeko asked, trailing up the dragon’s body, her green fingers still in Zyra’s hair, and gave the blonde a chaste kiss.

“What is Zyra—”

“Oh, her?” Neeko’s eyebrows rose in glee, “She’s going to get her brain filled with your cum,” She turned down to Zyra’s slurping form, “Isn’t that right, you useless weed?”

Zyra hummed thoughtlessly, her eyes blank, as though she was just a drone carrying out a command. 

“She’s going to cum soon too,” Neeko grinned, running her fingers through Zyra’s hair, “Show Ezreal how much you want her cum.”

Zyra’s fingers gripped the blondes hips tighter, letting out lewd gags and chokes, saliva piling up on her pubic hair and dripping down her thighs. Ezreal groaned happily, looking into Neeko’s eyes all the while.

“My mate,” Neeko lovingly whispered, giving Ezreal a kiss on the cheek, rubbing her fingers along the blonde's jawline. Neeko’s grin turned feral, looking back to the thorned woman, “Zyra loves it when you force it down.”

Ezreal’s thighs flexed up, grabbing the back of Zyra’s head and shoving her down. Zyra muffled scream only served to intensify the dragon’s pleasure, and bucked into her tight mouth with wild abandon.

Zyra’s eyes seemed to swirl in their sockets, like her thoughts were fighting against themselves.

Ezreal grunted, her body locking up as another orgasm tore through her tired body, splashing rope after rope of semen directly into Zyra’s waiting stomach. 

Neeko let Zyra pull back, with the redhead keeping her thick lips wrapped around Ezreal’s cockhead and gave it a lewd suck with thick, pouty lips, treating her cock like a straw, getting more of that chunky seed down her throat.

Neeko pulled the plant lady off her cock entirely with a small hum. 

“Show her, you useless weed.”

Zyra opened her mouth, letting that thick seed spill onto her breasts and trail down her stomach, “Ish in mah brain.”

Ezreal did a double take, “Wuh?”

“Do not worry, Ezreal,” Neeko cooed, letting go of Zyra’s hair and letting her fall onto Ezreal’s stomach, the blonde let a little grunt out from the surprise weight on her, “Just a weed losing her mind, getting it filled with your cum. All Neeko did was push and prod. Zyra will be back to normal when she wakes up.”

“Oh,” Ezreal numbly nodded, laying back down. He hoped Neeko wasn’t being literal about that brain thing, he shrugged, “okay.”

Neeko grinned, laying on Ezreal’s chest, “It is okay.”

“I don’t know about that.” Ezreal mumbled, her brows furrowed and mouth twisted to a thoughtful frown.

“What?” Neeko lifted herself up, “What is the matter?”

Ezreal groaned, her body locked up and then relaxed. She looked to the corner of her eyes, heat rising up her cheeks and nose.

“I can’t move.” She mumbled.

Neeko grinned, “Good!”

“Wha— Ohf”

Neeko landed on Ezreal’s boobs happily, sinking her face into the dragon's bosom.

“Neeko is tired. You are a good pillow!”

“Wait, Neeko c’mon.”

“Nope. Sleep now.”

“Neeko!”

***

“Zyra, you alright?” Ezreal poked the plant ladies cheek, the woman in question slobbering all over Ezreal’s thigh. She made a snorting noise, groggily opening her eyes to meet Neeko’s sleeping face, completely blocking Ezreal’s head.

“Hrmm.” Zyra groaned, rolling off the blonde’s body, and smacking her dry lips.

She then proceeded to freeze up and shiver as heat coursed through her body. She moaned, her eyes going hooded for a moment.

“Yo, Zyra, please don’t go weird again,” The blonde paused, “But also don’t get mad and start wrapping us up in vines.”

Zyra chuckled, “You don’t have anything to worry about, my breeder.”

“Oh, good, I thought— Wha?”

Zyra’s chuckle turned to full blown guffawing, “Oh, how little you remember. It is endearing.”

“What’d I do?” Ezreal asked genuinely, stirring Neeko from her nap.

“Mm, Ezzy, why do you wake Neeko?” Neeko poked the explorer’s cheek in faux anger.

“She was asking what she’d done, before she’d passed out before filling me up.” Zyra answered casually.

“Oh yes,” Neeko sat up, letting Ezreal follow, “That was so good to watch, watching Ezzy choke out Zyra like she was a bitch,” Neeko groaned, biting her finger and giving Zyra a lewd look, “Very good to watch.”

Zyra flushed, looking away with a scoff, “Good for you maybe.”

“I’m still a bit lost,” Ezreal spoke up, “What happened while I was out?”

“You went into a rage and dominated me,” Zyra answered, smiling as Ezreal’s jaw dropped, “oh yes, and you nearly burned my brain out.”

“What?” Ezreal and Neeko asked at the same time.

“Your mana, soul, Sho’ma, whatever you wish to call it, was destroying the Denier vine, but I still had a connection to it, so my brain was being fizzled out.”

“Then how did—”

“Simultaneously, your kinder soul sensed that it was unintentionally destroying my brain, effectively turning me into a vegetable,” Zyra chuckled drily at her own pun.

“So how come you’re still, well, you?”

“My brain was already decimated, a portion of my soul dissolved. But your kinder soul defended my own soul from your aggressive soul, keeping me together,” Zyra answered, looking thoughtful for a moment, “it seems as though some humans, and vastaya, are innately kind creatures.”

“Well, we’re not all bad,” Ezreal grumbled.

Zyra grinned, “You still changed my body, even if your soul said you wouldn’t.”

“Did I!? I didn’t to—”

“Technically your soul said it wouldn’t change my soul, or my mind. Not my body.”

“I could try and change it back?” Ezreal quietly asked, scratching the back of her head.

“I don’t mind, really, I actually kind of… like them,” Zyra smiled fondly, running a finger over her lips, “go now. I won’t harm you, nor go out of my way to attack others.”

“What changed your mind?” Neeko piped up, a knowing smirk on her face.

Zyra held her stomach, smiling fondly, “It seems as though there is some part of me that is compatible with humans, or vastaya, after all.”

“Oh,” Ezreal hummed, her eyes widening as she flicked up between her stomach and Zyra’s eyes,”Oh!”

“You will return one day?” Zyra asked quietly.

“Absolutely!” 

“You’d best ensure that day is soon then. You wouldn’t want me to attack a village, just so I can wrap these lips you’ve gifted me around your cock?”

“I—”

“Can Neeko come?” Neeko interrupted, a bright smile on her face.

“Yes, Neeko, you may come.” 

“Good,” Neeko took Zyra’s hands into her own, moving to her tiptoes before smothering Zyra’s lips with her own, wetly licking and slathering her own saliva. She pulled away, and gave a sly wink, walking over to her and Ezreal’s clothes, “Neeko liked Zyra’s plants.”

Ezreal sighed, looking apologetically to Zyra, who had a large blush on her cheeks, and a small smile.

“She may definitely return.” Zyra husked, watching her new lovers walk back to the camp.

***

Ezreal laid on her bedroll, her hands running through Neeko’s hair as the chameleon girl snored on Ezreal’s chest. Neeko’s arm’s rested behind Ezreal’s head, and the other just under her large breasts, her legs locked around Ezreal’s.

The dragon vastaya hummed, wondering if Zyra was watching over them as they slept. Ezreal had seen the slithering movement of vines wrap around their encampment, but hadn’t acted in a way that would harm the couple under their tent. 

Ezreal looked down to her lover, a thoughtful hum left her lips.

“Guess you got what you wanted after all,” Ezreal whispered softly, smiling at her lover, “You got to see me impregnate another woman.

A line of drool rolling down Ezreal’s breast was Neeko’s response.

Ezreal sighed. Hoping the next few weeks would be less exciting.


	3. Ezreal meets the Stoneweaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal and Neeko need a guide to lead them to a temple that holds the fabled ‘Tear of the Goddess’. Ezreal has no idea what it does, but knows it should belong in a museum, not a temple. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains Futa/Male, then later on Futa/Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains Futa/Male, then later on Futa/Female  
> If this isn't your shtick, be advised

Ezreal sighed, the coolness of the Shuriman desert rushing over his skin, the pale moon above a crescent shape, the only source of light across the great dunes. They’d been walking for some time, but were only an hour away from the closest town.

He’d need a guide to take them through the Shuriman desert, the supposed ‘Tear or the Goddess’ was somewhere south of where both Neeko and Ezreal currently were. How far south, and were exactly, were two problems he’d hope a guide could solve. Whether or not anyone knew it’s location was up for debate.

Hopefully, someone knew where it was. Any traps/curses would, supposedly, keep most people from trying to get it in, so the ‘Tear’ should still be there, as far as he knew. With the temple being so close to Icathia, that there was a big chance voidlings could be crawling about the place. Maybe he’d just need to ask around if anyone’s seen a voidling infested building off in the distance?

He sighed again, and held a hand to his face. He wasn’t the greatest at planning, which was proven by him eating hair gel when he’d forgotten to bring rations. That was a big whoopsie, but he lived, so there was that. At least his accidents always came with benefits, his eyes strayed over to the chameleon girl to his right, humming a merry tune as she stepped through the sands without a care.

His thoughts took him back to the jungle, the image of Zyra crying and screaming and begging for him to stop flashing through his mind. An icy chill ran through him.

“Hey, Neeko.” Ezreal called out to the chameleon girl, she turned over to him, raising an eyebrow.

“Hm?”

“Am I a bad person?”

“No?” Her eyebrow rose higher at the question, “Why ask?”

“I had my way with Zyra!” Ezreal threw his hands up into the air, “I remember her telling me to stop and-”

Neeko took one of his hands and bopped him on the nose, “Silly Ezreal, she was very happy that you didn’t. Besides, she didn’t listen when we asked her to stop.”

“I guess,” Ezreal bit his lip and sighed, “I just feel bad.”

Neeko smiled, leaning up to give a kiss on his cheek, “Do not be a sad banana. Ezreal is a good person. Neeko knows.”

“Thanks, Neeko.” He smiled back.

They walked in relative silence afterwards, the warm flames that kept the town nearby lit were close by. The town itself was surrounded by a two metre high wall, and no doubt a gate to enter through. Ezreal wasn’t exactly surprised to see such a high wall, anything from critters to shuriman monsters would try their luck at livestock, or just the inhabitants' lives, for food.

“If it bothers you that much…” Neeko started, her tail slithering around his waist. Ezreal made a confused hum, before Neeko’s deft, green fingers snuck under his shirt and cupped his toned pecs.

“Eep!”

In a shimmer of golden light, Ezreal’s form was changed against his will, her loose clothes became tight fitting as her breasts and ass swelled to the point where the fabric strained. Ezreal’s lips fattened and puckered like a permanent kiss, and her hair slowly grew until it framed her face and fell halfway down her back. Ezreal focused again, keeping her form from changing any further, not wanting to tower over the Oovi-kat. Neeko gave a small giggle at this, licking her thin lips.

“Oooh! Learning how to keep it in control?” Neeko teased, rolling her hands over Ezreal’s fat breasts, teasing her nipples by rolling her finger tips over them gently. Ezreal gave a slight chuckle, her own hands coming to rest on Neeko’s shoulders. The chameleon let her arms drop down, taking the hem of the blonde’s shirt and lifting it. The hem itself caught under her large, pale breasts, lifting them slowly. Ezreal whined, biting her lips and staring into the amber eyes of her mate.

“Neeko…” Ezreal sucked in a gasp, her shirt’s hem caught on her already hard nipples, lifting them up a tad higher, and flopped down with a light slap. Neeko’s expression was hungry and leering, already reaching out to gently roll one doughy breast, and giving the other a gentle peck against the hard, pink nipple.

“We shouldn’t do this in the open.” Ezreal tried, her eyes closing as a mild warmth spread through her, radiating down to her hardening cock, trapped under her pants and pressed into Neeko’s thigh.

Neeko bit into Ezreal’s sensitive breast, causing the blonde to squeak from the sudden, sharp pain, giving Neeko a hurt look as the chameleon pulled away.

“Make this go away, and turn back into Vastayashai-rei properly.” Neeko huffed, lightly slapping Ezreal’s semi-erect penis from under her pants. Ezreal complied with her own groan, transforming into a proper female, she grew an extra foot, and a golden tail sprouted from her back, waving in the air back and forth. As if it had a mind of its own, Ezreal’s hair moved to accommodate the sprouting horns that curled backward, just above her ears, before pointing up to the sky, like a crown.

“So sexy,” Neeko grinned, taking both of Ezreal’s pale breasts in each hand from underneath, her titflesh had rolled over her hands, swallowing them up. The chameleon began bouncing them in tandem. Ezreal rolled her eyes at the childish display, but winced as Neeko slapped one breast, the other shaking from the impact. Then winced again when the other was slapped. Neeko growled, digging her nails into the sensitive flesh, drawing a pained yelp from the blonde, “hands on the back of your head. Now.”

Ezreal’s heartbeat quickened, the small pink dusting on her cheeks grew a deeper shade. She couldn’t deny Neeko, her lust and emotions were running high at Neeko’s demands and domineering nature. Her hands, slowly developing scale after scale on her wrists, growing toward her fingers, rose to the back of her head, having the unintended (or intended, from Neeko’s perspective) result of her chest pushing out.

“Good girl.” Neeko hummed, releasing her breasts, now sporting red hand prints on either breast. Ezreal stood still, wincing at how the chilly air contrasted the mild pain on her breasts, and the saliva on her nipple became colder, encouraging it to be pointed and harder than the other. 

The town was only a twenty minute walk away, if anyone looked over the walls and squinted, they could probably see her. Ezreal didn’t know why the thought turned her on more. 

Hands trailed down her tail gently, careful not to snag any of her scales. Ezreal bit her lip, closing her eyes as those delicate hands followed the ridges of her golden tail. 

Thick lips pressed against the small of Ezreal’s neck, inciting a small shudder and a confused mutter from the blonde. Neeko wasn’t that tall, nor were the large, pillowy breasts that pressed against her back.

“It felt so good.”

Ezreal’s eyes flew open upon hearing Zyra’s voice. Green, plant-life hands climbed Ezreal’s stomach, rolling over her breasts and resting on them. Ezreal could see Zyra’s face rest on her shoulder, those changed, thick lips pressed into her neck.

“I loved every second of your cock beating my womb.” Zyra husked, one of her hands took Ezreal’s hard, wet nipple, giving it a light pinch. Ezreal groaned, watching the other hand with hooded eyes slide down her stomach, sinking between her pants and the soft fuzz of her crotch.

“I tried to seed your mate, but you stopped me,” Zyra continued, giving a husky chuckle into Ezreal’s draconic ear, “you stopped me real good.”

Zyra’s hand curled further, her fingers slipping between the explorer’s wet lips. Ezreal shuddered, trying her best to watch for any unwanted eyes, as Neeko, the shameless woman, had her way with the blonde.

“Neeko I—”

“Zyra,” Neeko whispered, her finger curling into Ezreal’s soaked entrance, only rubbing the first digit of that naugthy finger along the delicate nerves within, drawing out an elongated moan from the blonde, “It’s Zyra now. Ezreal, and I’m going to seed you.”

Ezreal shivered, coming to understand what Neeko was playing at. The blonde leaned back into Neeko’s, or rather, Zyra’s embrace, her breath heavy with lust as her body burned hotter and hotter.

“I loved every second of it, you know,” Zyra continued, a second finger joining the first in Ezreal’s entrance. She shivered as she was stretched, still quite unused to the feeling. Zyra leaned in, suckling on Ezreal’s neck, sharp teeth dug into her soft flesh, threatening the jugular beneath. Ezreal cried out, her hands falling down to grab Zyra’s red hair, the other falling down to rest on the hand invading her pants, rolling her hips into the invading fingers. Zyra released her neck with a pop, trailing a long tongue up to Ezreal’s ear. The blonde looked to the side, only able to see Zyra’s green shoulder, “When you took my mouth and made my lips bigger? I came so hard.”

Ezreal tried to argue that it was wrong she changed Zyra’s body, even to such a minor extent. All that came out was a strangled moan as those fingers travelled deeper, sinking until the knuckle pressed against her soft, pink flesh. Ezreal panted heavily, slow droplets of sweat riveting down her bare chest, her eye flickered as Zyra’s tongue invaded her draconic ear. It didn’t hurt like she thought it would, and the tip had barely made its way inside, instead all Ezreal felt was this alien pleasure sinking into her brain from that deviant tongue.

“Did you know how many seeds Neeko had planted on her way here?” Zyra giggled, her fingers pumping into Ezreal’s slick entrance at a steady pace, her other hand rising up to insert a finger into the blonde’s open mouth. The blonde mindlessly hummed and shook her head, eyes closing as her thick lips suckled on the intruding finger. 

“Four,” Zyra husked, “She laid four of my children inside the Earth.”

Anger flared through Ezreal for just a moment, before washing away when his lust-addled brain recalled that this was Neeko speaking. The chameleon probably enjoyed laying those things, deriving some strange pleasure from sharing children with another woman, without any male organs involved.

“Did you—” Ezreal paused, considering the roleplay Neeko wanted to partake in, and sighed out a chuckle, “Did Neeko enjoy doing that?” Ezreal murmured around Zyra’s finger, lapping and sucking away at it still, eyes rolling as those naughty fingers inside her were laser focused on her g-spot. The blonde found it difficult to stay standing, shivering and shaking from the pleasure and the chill in the air.

“She didn’t mind,” Zyra said, deepening her strokes, setting her palm into Ezreal’s clit, which was really just a shrunk version of his penis. It had the same effect though, pleasure crashed into the blode like a truck, held up only by Neeko’s brute strength, “In fact, Neeko thought the tentacles were quite cute. She let them sink into the sand.”

Ezreal’s breathing grew laboured, pleasure burning his body hotter and hotter. Picturing what Neeko would have had to have done to get them out of her body. But the curiosity was burning him up, and instead of imagining, he asked.

“How’d they leave her body?”

Zyra laughed, “She had to squat down, the heat and aphrodisiacs inside her swarming her brain with pleasure. The seeds themselves started as small balls, no bigger than her fist, but they soon sprouted within her, and their gentle tentacles messed her insides up.”

The fingers inside her juicy cunt sped up, Zyra returned to Ezreal’s neck, biting and sucking on the already red skin. Ezreal cried out, thinking of what that would have felt like. Having her ass stretched out wasn’t something she was against, even being reamed out by wriggling tentacle creatures sounded fun.

Zyra released the blonde’s neck, and continued, “Mmm, Neeko couldn’t resist fingering herself as my children played with her insides, poking through her walls, trying to find the exit, and they stretched her ass out,” Zyra’s thick lips pressed into Ezreal’s cheek, and whispered, “The first one was the hardest, those delightful tentacles came out first, all three writhing about to grab her ass and fondle her soft flesh.”

Ezreal squirmed in Zyra’s grasp, the plant lady’s hips began lightly clapping against Ezreal’s ass, somehow adding to the pleasure Ezreal was feeling. Maybe it was because Ezreal was so wet, and just wanted something large and pulsing inside either her holes. Or both.

“It fell out onto the floor first, and the second one followed straight out, her ass already stretched and ruined,” Zyra slapped her hips against Ezreal ass some more, trying to time it with her invading fingers, Ezreal moaning aloud, uncaring if a stranger appeared to see them.

“The third and forth were the biggest though,” Zyra continued, sighing into Ezreal’s ear, “they had so many more tentacle’s too, and the third took it’s sweet time to get out. It exited halfway out of Neeko’s ruined anus, but fell back in, making the Oovi-kat fall forward, her face rubbing into the cool sand as her fingers gripped her breast, and the other fucked her juicy cunt.”

Ezreal shivered violently at the thought, and the use of Neeko’s foul language. The chameleon didn’t swear often, but when she did, it always sounded so hot. 

“Both the third and forth fell out at the same time, leaving Neeko open and gaping, ass in the air and waiting to get fucked. If you were near, she would’ve begged for your cock in her ass.” Zyra teased, knowing full well Ezreal was always yearning to sink his cock in someone. The blonde shivered and whined, looking over her shoulder finding Zyra’s eyes cruel and knowing.

“But you weren’t there, so she fucked herself as she watched my children grow. She watched as they sank further and further. They all showed Neeko a lovely flower, and she came. She came because she knew that I, Zyra, wanted to show my appreciation for Ezreal’s amazing, brain-snapping fucking.” Zyra hissed out the last part, her thrusting fingers were joined by a third, all of which were pistoning in and out faster and faster. Ezreal cried out, quivering in Zyra’s grasp, staring into the moonlit sky and letting her orgasm wash over her like a wave.

“Zyra wants to show Ezreal how good her children feel, when Ezreal comes back.”

Ezreal gave a light laugh as Neeko’s finger left her mouth, and watched as Neeko’s hand, not Zyra’s, exited her slightly wet pants. Her nerves itched as she moved in her clothes, the unwelcome fabric teasing her far more than before.

Ezreal had found that, even after cumming as a girl, her cock needed to orgasm too, and that feeling wouldn’t go away until it was physically handled. Still, Neeko was reluctant to do anything involving her appendage, even when it was small. There was a combination of factors for it, but it mostly boiled down to her only being attracted to girls, and concern for the life growing inside her.

Ezreal felt her cheeks light up at the thought.

“Come, Ezreal, we are nearly there.” Neeko smiled, idly licking both her hands, licking up the remnants of Ezreal’s cum and saliva. 

Ezreal nodded, wishing she could fuck the girl into submission like she had done to Zyra, but resisted the violent urge. Instead, they both continued their trek to the small town.

***

Ezreal sighed, feeling uncomfortable in her female, vastayan form. Neeko didn’t understand it entirely, citing that ‘the real form is easiest to keep’, but she was speaking as a person who wasn’t forcibly transformed. As far as Ezreal was concerned, her ‘real form’ was his male one, not the female, dragon vastaya form.

The town itself was quaint and quiet, given that it was night. The only place that had a hint of activity was the local tavern, a guitar playing from inside, and the voices of men and women from the inside. Ezreal bumped Neeko’s shoulder, knocking the girl while she was yawning.

“We'll stay there for the night.” Ezreal gestured to the building, already making her way over.

Neeko nodded, yawning into her hand, “Okay.”

The wooden doors opened with a tiny creak, none of the other patrons paid them any heed, too busy in their drinks or their own conversations. Most of them seemed like they were from piltover, which explained why the technology in this town was more advanced than the other villages the explorer had visited in the past.

Ezreal quickly made her way to the tavern keeper, waving a hand nervously in the air.

‘Just act natural. First time talking to a human in this form. You’ll be fine!’ 

“Uh, hello.”

“Greetings,” The tavern keeper responded, giving the blonde a look over, then yawned, “What’cha need?

“We, the two of us, need somewhere to stay for the night?” Ezreal tried, surprised that the person in front of him was acting so casual in front of an honest to goodness Vastayan.

“You got money?” The guy gruffly asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder, straight at a price board.

Ezreal nodded, reading the board in a flash before passing over what he needed.

“Good,” he reached under the counter, pulling out a key, “One bedroom. You leave tomorrow morning. Don’t care when, just make it before lunch.”

Ezreal blinked and nodded stupidly, and Neeko just smiled sleepily, needing to have her handhold as they passed into a hallway finding their door.

Neeko fell asleep nearly immediately on one of the two beds, mumbling in her sleep about cheese bread. Ezreal smiled, running his hands through the Oovi-kat’s hair. She was more tired than she’d care to admit, which was why he didn’t ask. Zyra had really done a number on her, earlier today. He didn’t feel too bad about doing what he’d done to Zyra, especially since it came with more positive results than anything.

Neeko wasn’t bothered by it, which is what confused him more. Had she done something like that in the past? Her abilities in bed spoke of many trysts between women in the past, so it was likely, especially with her sadistic nature.

Was this really going to be his life from now on, going around Valoran laying with people?

She stepped out of the room, not feeling particularly tired himself, and wanted to find someone who travelled this area. The sooner she found a guide to the ‘Tear’ the better.

“Hey, again.” Ezreal tried, smiling at the tavern keeper. She received a grunt in return, the man cleaning out a glass mug with a white cloth.

“Do you know anyone who travels around here? Maybe closer to Icathia?”

The tavern keeper laughed, which was what Ezreal had been expecting. Icathia was a death sentence for anyone who got too close to it. Ezreal didn’t break her smile, waiting for the bald man to finish.

“You serious?” The tavern keeper finished, eying the woman strangely. Ezreal nodded, waiting for anything useful for the man to give, “Wouldn’t wanna know why a pretty Vastaya would want to go down there.”

Ezreal’s cheeks lit up on being called ‘pretty’. Nobody had called her ‘pretty’ as a guy, and it was embarrassing every time someone had called her that.

“Do you know anyone, then?” Ezreal pushed.

“Over there. They’ve been down those parts.”

Ezreal followed the man’s gesture, eyes locking onto a woman who was already staring at her with wide, flustered eyes, which immediately looked away. She looked like she was in her early twenties, with brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin and the biggest, bushiest eyebrows Ezreal had ever seen on a woman. 

‘Definitely Shuriman.’

Ezreal thanked the tavern keeper, who said nothing in return, and made his way over to the woman, who dove back into her drink, pretending like she wasn’t staring at the buxom blonde. Ezreal smiled, somewhat entertained that more women were eying her up, but wasn’t going to ask the shuriman girl back to her room.

“Hey there,” Ezreal greeted, standing on the other side of the woman, who put her drink down quietly, looking up to Ezreal’s horns, then back down to her cerulean eyes.

Then back up to her horns.

“Um?” Ezreal tried, before the girl flushed brightly, opening and closing her mouth rapidly.

“Hi! Hello. Yes?” The woman tried, then dropping her hands onto her lap, followed by her dropping head. Ezreal giggled, shaking her head and taking a seat next to the woman, who’s breath picked up from Ezreal’s closer proximity. 

“I’m Ezreal, you?” 

“Taliyah.”

“Well,” Ezreal leaned forward, letting her large breasts press into the table, the Shuriman woman’s eyes flicked down for a fraction of a second, before locking back on to Ezreal’s. The blonde grinned, already knowing that the Shuriman had a thing for women, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Taliyah nodded, not really able to respond with a coherent sentence, looking back to her drink with a nervous smile. She played with a strand of her short, brown hair, her eyes watched Ezreal from the corner.

‘She probably thinks I’m here to flirt with her.’ Ezreal thought sadly. If that was the case, it was better to get to the point, instead of leading the poor thing on.

“I’ll be straight with you, Taliyah,” Ezreal started, prompting the shuriman to look back with a curious expression, “Do you know anyone that can take us to a temple? One that holds the Tear of the Goddess?”

And like that, the nervous/flustered expression was dropped and replaced with one of suspicion and concern.

“Why?” She responded flatly, dropping her drink and crossing her arms.

“I’m travelling with a friend, but I’m an explorer, and think that an artifact like that should belong in a—”

“You sound Piltovan,” Taliyah scoffed, taking a drink from her non-alcoholic smelling drink, “But you’re a Vastaya. Why’s that?”

Ezreal’s left eye twitched, “You have a problem with Piltovans?”

“Yes,” Taliyah deadpanned, as if that solved everything, “You’re all liars and cheats.”

Ezreal gave a big sigh and shrugged, “Alright. I’ll leave you be.”

Taliyah didn’t bother speaking up, going back to her apple juice.

Ezreal rolled her eyes, ready to find anyone else who wasn’t a racist. It was tough enough being an explorer, but when the rest of the world assumed anyone from Piltover was greedy, self-centred or just a plain old asshole, it was incredibly hard to salvage pieces of the past for legitimate purposes. 

Cultural artifacts shouldn’t waste away in forgotten places of worship, they should be studied and kept in the vaults of museums. 

Her bladder called out to her, breaking her thoughts.

She turned a different hallway, heading down to the male sign on the door. She turned around, waiting for anyone to suddenly come around.

When nobody came, her body shimmered a gold, and reverted back to his male form, not wanting to invade a girls bathroom, but couldn’t enter the male one looking like he had, and didn’t need anyone seeing him transform.

Ezreal heard a soft gasp, and shot around wildly, looking for anyone who had possibly seen him. When nobody was there, he had drawn it up to his imagination, moving past the door.

He failed to see the wide, flustered eyes of Taliyah.

***

Ezreal hummed as he finished relieving himself. Letting the lid shut with a loud bang. He really didn’t want to do anything like that in his female form, more content to do this in his male one. In reality, he’d prefer to stay as a male, but knew Neeko wouldn’t really like that. So he let the illusion drop when he was with her, but remained a guy in his own time.

On the other side of the cubicle, there were two, light knocks. Ezreal looked over to the wall, eyes widening to a small hole, and a dainty, brown hand peaked through, giving a sideways thumb pointing to some graffiti.

‘Tilt thumb up for a good time, tilt thumb down for no.’

Ezreal gulped. His cock did feel needy, Neeko’s earlier playfulness satisfied the female part of him, but not the male part. His cock hardened, and he nodded to himself. Uncaring of which gender was on the other side. He was easy like that.

Ezreal dropped his male form, letting the huge cock size of the female form be the one she’d enjoy. She took the thumb between her fingers, and pointed it up. The hand retreated, and was replaced by smiling, peanut brown lips. Ezreal grinned, stepping over to those lips and pressing his semi-erect cock against those warm lips, the tip smeared a slight amount of precum. The person on the other side made a pleased hum, curling their lips to a kiss. Ezreal sighed, trying to downplay her feminine voice by growling slightly.

Her cock hardened further and further, trying to push through those denying lips, which insisted on remaining closed. Ezreal growled again, pushing her cock so hard that it pushed the person’s lips back, his cock sinking through until her entire length started to slip through..

The person happily sighed after half of her throbbing organ steadily passed through the gloryhole. Ezreal grinned, wandering how they’d react after her hips were pressed against the cool stone. The person giggled as eight inches were through, wrapping their dainty fingers around the throbbing length, starting to jerk it slowly. The giggle stopped as ten inches were fully through, the wrist thick throbbing cock had pressed into their lips. Ezreal closed her eyes relishing in the warmth spread onto the tip of her cock. 

The last two inches fell through, slapping lightly on top of the stranger’s tongue, a shocked gasp had Ezreal shuddering, the person’s tongue already getting to work around her cock. Those dainty hands got to work, pumping her throbbing cock, rolling that devilish tongue between Ezreal’s foreskin, leaving the blonde in a shuddering mess.

Ezreal brought her hands up to bite a finger, her moans stifled as the stranger pleasured her cock far better than Neeko or Zyra had. Neeko was apprehensive to do it, only giving it gentle strokes and the occasional kiss, and Zyra was forced to suck her cock like her mouth was just another pussy. Ezreal hadn’t received a proper blowjob willingly, until now.

The stranger’s tongue began lapping up Ezreal’s dripping slit, their hands pumped faster and faster. Ezreal’s hand sunk into her breast, rolling the sensitive flesh as her moans started to break through her finger. She pressed her forehead into the wall, her horns, scales and tail starting to reveal themselves as the pleasure became harder to stifle.

The stranger’s mouth deepened their strokes, only falling down for about four inches before gagging and pulling away. They let saliva drip down, catching in their hands for adde lubricant. Ezreal shuddered, and started to lightly thrust her hips back and forth. The person’s efforts paused, letting the blonde thrust into their mouth and hands. 

Ezreal grinned stupidly, content with even this much. It was nice not having to force a woman down on his cock, or choke them out in a lust and anger filled haze, and just be allowed to relish in the feeling of mutual desire. She wanted her cock sucked, the person on the other side wanted a cock to suck, what other factors need she consider?

The person on the other side gasped a moan around that thick cock, and Ezreal guessed the person on the other side was actually a guy, based on how over-the-top feminine it sounded. Ezreal was familiar with the sounds, considering she’d done something like this in the past, before the transformation. Taking to random Piltovan clubs, dressed in feminine clothes and waiting for that first, meaty cock to swing through the gloryhole.

Slurping sounds filled the bathroom, and Ezreal’s couldn’t hold back her shuddering sighs, probably freaking out the guy on the other side with how feminine someone could sound with a thick, foot long cock.

Ezreal’s hands dropped down to her tail, rolling around it to grip her fat ass, rolling it around as she increased her thrusts, still only to get four inches into their mouth. But where he lacked in throating skills, he made up for it by pumping his hands faster and faster, sucking harder until it felt like her cockhead was trapped behind those lips.

“You’re doing a really good job over there,” Ezreal said, knowing she liked it when people used to talk to her, “You certainly know what you’re doing. How many have you taken into your cute mouth before this one?”

The guy on the other side groaned audibly, picking up his pace and trying to go in deeper. The effort was appreciated, but Ezreal didn’t like the retching gags that followed, “Don’t hurt yourself, just enjoy it.”

They obeyed, slathering their tongue on her bulbous head, their hands still working her pumping shaft dutifully. Ezreal grinned, her claws dug into her ass, and the scales on her arms grew to her shoulders, wings propping out from under her shirt, lifting it up. Her long, forked tongue peeked out from her lips, slithering out past her chin as pleasure started overcoming her thoughts. 

“Good cocksucker,” Ezreal grinned, pressing her body against the wall and leaving the stranger to go to town on it himself. They kept jerking her cock at high speeds, her tongue pushing into her cumslit. Ezreal shivered, feeling her impending orgasm on it’s way, and relished in the begging whispers from the other side, the distinctly male voice tried too hard to sound like a girl, and it was really working for the blonde.

Ezreal’s hands trailed up her taut stomach, shivering as her sharp claws left white trails up to her breasts. She took each of her nipples into her fingers and rolled them around, biting her lip and closing her eyes, imagining what the person on the other side looked like. She was hoping for a shy, Shuriman tomgirl, someone who was nervous about admitting who they were to others.

Ezreal wanted to take such a person into her arms, and comfort them. To let them suck her cock like it was an oral fixation. The cocksucker pulled away from the oversized cock with heavy pants, trailing their tongue back and forth along the veins of her cock. Ezreal shivered, more loving the smooth, dainty lips that travelled back and forth along, hugging her cock as her tongue tried its best.

The blonde dragon’s tail slithered around, plated ridges grew along it like sharp daggers of gold. Being given such dutiful worship was nothing short of blissful, finding it so much better to be in control than being controlled. Scales began to grow on her cheeks, flowing down like golden tears that followed past her jaw and neck. The Shuriman’s worshipping mouth wrapped around her needy, cold cockhead in a needy gulp, doing his best draw out the dragon’s cum.

And Ezreal was all too happy to comply, picturing the tomgirl on the other side.

“Take it!” Ezreal groaned, her cock pulsed powerfully as the first, viscous rope of cum landed on his tongue first, before several other ropes blasted out, where Ezreal assumed would be all over his face. 

Soon her cock was released from his hands, low groans and huffs were all Ezreal could hear. She pulled away from the wall, satisfied with the saliva that coated her cock. She looked back down to the hole, the person behind hadn't moved as of yet. A sly idea came to Ezreal’s mind, one she hadn’t done since a year ago.

She got to her knees, cooing as her cock softened against her thick thighs, and slowly put a hand through the glory hole, eliciting a gasp from the other side. Ezreal grinned, and pointed his thumb to the side.

There was a shared silence for a moment, and Ezreal was sure they were thinking about it, perhaps even nervous about pushing their, assuredly, smaller cock, which was a bit of a proud assumption on Ezreal’s part, but not even she had encountered anything past eight inches.

Ezreal supressed a giggle as her thumb was shyly pushed upwards, and Ezreal hummed, her thick, pink lips hung between the hole. A cock pressed against her lips, no thicker than the size of her two of her fingers pressed together. She opened her mouth with a hot breath, and took in the small, cute thing with ease. Ezreal didn’t judge sizes in any negative light, but had actually found it more fun the smaller a cock was when blowing it. 

The guy on the other side was clearly overwhelmed by her sudden devouring of his cock. He gave shocked, sharp intake of breath, his hips ‘thunking’ against the wall cutely, and Ezreal hummed as all five inches entered her mouth easily. She smirked around the small size, sucking lightly and pushing her head back and forth in slow, minor movements. Her hands rested against the wall, and she pushed herself further forward. The guy gasped, and his cock pulsed in her mouth, already close to cumming.

Ezreal released the tiny cock, pulling away and putting a finger and thumb around the small dick. 

“Not yet, let me have my fun,” Ezreal husked, giving the cute dick a small peck, eliciting another cute moan, one that was far more masculine than before. Ezreal’s smirk deepened, approving that they no longer tried to hide their gender. It would’ve been unnecessary regardless, what with his cock on display, “If you last long enough, maybe I’ll take you to bed.”

A sharp gasp was her answer. Ezreal wasn’t sure if the guy wanted to fuck her, or get fucked by her. Either way, Ezreal was going to let him come back to her room, and probably wake up Neeko with this guy moaning and crying out as his tiny cock came in little dribbles.

Ezreal’s eyes turned to slits at the thought, and if she could see herself, she’d notice the sclera changing too. A jet black colour replaced the white in her eyes, making his shiny blue irises look brighter. Her hands grew bigger, actual talons forming, and the scales at her shoulder began to grow at her chest, but left her breasts remained bare skinned. 

Ezreal swallowed that cock up in one fell swoop, sucking down hard enough to draw in the man’s hips. A surprised squeak was let from his lips, shuddering as Ezreal’s forked tongue wrapped around the small shaft. Ezreal hummed happily, shaking her head back and forth, squeezing the pulsating cock in her mouth as all five, thin inches were stolen up by her thick tongue.

The man on the other side shuddered and groaned aloud, uncaring if there were other people in the room. Ezreal was much the same, slurping up that cock lewdly, enjoying the light tang of the small, fun sized, cock. She could tell her latest victim was doing their best to hold in their orgasm.

Ezreal didn’t really care about their ability to hold back, only wanting to humiliate them by bringing them to orgasm as quickly as possible. Ezreal’s lips puffed out, then widened to swallow his equally tiny balls, lathering them with saliva and sucked them into her hungry maw. The man cried out, his balls clenched and a single, tiny spurt splashed into Ezreal’s mouth.

Ezreal let the cum rest in her mouth, visible disappointment on her face as she let the cock slip from her mouth, the guy on the other side falling down to sit. Ezreal rolled her eyes, keeping the pathetic squirt in her mouth, she pulled her pants up and opened the door, turning the corner and opening the other stall.

‘Wasn’t even locked.’ Ezreal hummed humorously, which then turned to absolute shock. 

Taliyah was on the floor, her— his? No, their face soaked with cum and panting heavily, their tiny cock shrivelling down further, and hairless balls sunken in. Taliyah’s own expression faded to shock, and both of them looked at one of each other in mild shock.

Then Ezreal tasted the cum in her mouth, and made her decision. 

Taliyah gasped as Ezreal closed the distance, taking their hair into her clawed hands and stealing their lips, letting the pitiful amount of cum slide back into Taliyah’s mouth. Taliyah didn’t even struggle against the dominant kiss, simply letting it happen, resting their hands on Ezreal’s still clothed breasts. She rolled her short tongue back and forth along Ezreal’s invading, forked muscle, which lathered her mouth in the pitiful traces of cum that had basically been diluted by saliva. The hands at her breasts rubbed and squeezed, feeling up the blonde like she was a fun toy to be enjoyed.

Ezreal growled and took those hands into her own, separating the kiss and pulling the racist Shuriman up to their feet.

“Boy or girl?” Ezreal growled, her black and blue eyes staring deep into Taliyah’s fearful brown.

“What?” Taliyah nervously asked, trying to take their wrists back.

“Gender. You. Tell me.” Ezreal growled again, pushing Taliyah to the wall and grinding her pants-covered throbbing cock against the bare brown skin of their thigh.

“G-girl!” Taliyah flushed, moaning as Ezreal lifted those dainty feet from the floor, taking her tan neck between her teeth, sucking and biting. Taliyah cried out, thrusting her tiny, flaccid cock into Ezreal’s stomach, digging her fingers into Ezreal’s scaly shoulders.

Ezreal gave her neck one last bite, pulling away with a satisfied grin at the large, purple mark she’d left.

“That was for implying I was a greedy asshole,” Ezreal snarled, thrusting into the tan girl again, earning a shivering moan, which was quickly muffled by a gentle, chaste kiss, the Shuriman girl was gently placed onto the floor, Ezreal’s hands rising up to gently cusp the girls cheeks, still wet thick cum. She released Taliyah with a satisfied sigh, looking down at the shuriman with a hungry look, “and that was for being a good cocksucker.”

Taliyah's eyes widened, her freckled face alight in embarrassment. 

“I… Your eyes and face are so—” She tried to find the words but gave up, her eyes glued to the outline of Ezreal’s bulging dick.

“Hm?” Ezreal turned, looking to the mirror parallel to the stalls. Her breath faltered for a moment, taking in her newer features. She looked down to her hands, more claw-like than before, with her talons extending out farther than before. She found her eyes in the mirror again, disbelief and wonder seeping through her voice, “The transformation wasn’t complete?”

“What do you mean?”

Ezreal turned back to the girl, unable to take her confused face seriously when it was plastered with cum. Her cock throbbed, reminding the blonde of her needs. Ezreal grinned, holding out a hand and gesturing her head toward the exit.

“Didn’t I offer to take you to bed?”

Ezreal let out an aroused chuckle, watching Taliyah’s face brighten further, her eyes were still on the twitching bulge in Ezreal’s pants, biting her lip in thought. She looked back up, shame riding on those cheeks, “I didn’t last very long.” 

“You didn’t, did you?” Ezreal hummed thoughtfully, and pressed a hand on the wall, her forearm resting an inch away from Taliyah’s face. Ezreal leaned down her other hand gently dropping the waistband, letting her cock spring out and slap against Taliyah’s, flaccid tiny penis. The Shuriman gasped out a moan, seeing the cock she worshipped just a few minutes ago slide between her tan thighs, pushing her useless penis and balls to the side. Ezreal’s hand rested on her backside, earning her a quiet moan and shiver, her head resting against Ezreal’s scaled arm, as her tight ass was felt up.

“Which is why all of this,” For emphasis, Ezreal thrust forward, smothering Taliyah’s flat chest with her clothed breasts, her cock rising up between her thighs and rested between her ass as their crotches and thighs met with a wet slap. Taliyah was breathing heavily, gasps coming out as pleasured sighs and moans, all falling into Ezreal’s neck. Her dainty, tan hands pressed against Ezreal’s taut stomach, unsure of where to move. Ezreal grinned, looking down at her latest victim, “Will be going in that nice. Tight. Hole.”

Taliyah nodded drunkenly, her eyes hooded and her mouth slightly agape. 

***

They’d washed the cum from Taliyah’s face, and Ezreal had forced his transformation to recede, but found it difficult whenever Taliyah would give her a side eyed glance, her lip taken by her teeth, and her hands playing the hem of her shirt.

Ezreal opened the door to her room, gesturing Taliyah to enter. The Shuriman girl stepped inside, and froze, staring at the chameleon girl resting on her own bed. She jumped as Ezreal closed the door, the room covered in total darkness, and whimpered as she heard clothes be discarded to the floor.

“Your girlfriend is—” Taliyah gasped aloud, Ezreal had dropped her pants and panties in one swift motion. Her nervous response was interrupted as two clawed hands took her shoulders. Her shock transitioned quickly to quiet groans as Ezreal’s hard, throbbing cock rested between her tan thighs, idly swinging back and forth against her flaccid member and small balls.

“She’ll love seeing you face down, ass up,” Ezreal prooned, her hands rolling down Taliyah’s shoulders, resting on the girls hips and used them as leverage, practically fucking herself against Taliyah’s thighs. The Shuriman stifled a moan with her hands, but couldn’t stop the obnoxious clapping of Ezreal thrusting against her ass. Taliyah could feel the Vastaya woman lean down, humming her pleasure against her ear, “I know you will.”

Taliyah groaned out again, dropping her hands to let her muffled whimpers sound out against her tight lips. She took Ezreal’s thrusting member in her hands, adding more friction to the large member.

Ezreal huffed against her ear, groaning and shuddering against Taliyah, pressing her breasts further into her soft back. 

“I have— in my pants there's—” Taliyah moaned aloud, the thrusting cock bashing and throbbing against her own. She couldn't get hard again, she was a one and down sort of girl, and for that she was slightly thankful. Proving her own femininity by the uselessness of her more masculine features.

“There’s what?” Ezreal husked lightly, teasing the girl in her hands more. 

“Condoms,” Taliyah whispered, closing her eyes. Her face burned in the darkness, but she knew the Vastaya could see it well enough. She bit her lip, as that thrusting cock stopped, and she began grinding herself along it, hands following along. She relished in the pleased hum next to her. She looked over her shoulder, whispering, “it’s bad if it gets dirty.”

“I could fall for a girl like you,” Ezreal groaned, giving her marked neck a gentle kiss. Taliyah felt herself burn at the thought, her heart pounding faster and faster by the second. Less by the thought of being fallen for, and more by the thought that Ezreal kept referring to the Shuriman as a ‘girl’ aside from the physical evidence to the contrary.

Ezreal chuckled, her hands taking Taliyah’s purple shirt and lifted, Taliyah lifted her own arms, but still grinded along that thick length of fuckmeat. As soon as the shirt was tossed and forgotten, her hands were back on that shaft.

Taliyah felt the Vastaya’s tail tap at her feet, trying to pick up her dropped pants. Taliyah stepped out from them, giving Ezreal the chance to shove her onto the bed. The Shuriman girl squeaked, still unable to see in the dark, but could hear the rustling of plastic.

Then nothing.

“How naughty you are,” Ezreal teased from the darkness, “carrying extra large sleeves like these. Do you actively search for the biggest cocks you can find?”

Taliyah swallowed nervously, her hands gripped the sheets beneath her as she sat up, trying to find where the Vastaya was hiding in the darkness. 

“No need to be afraid,” Her voice sounded like it had come from all sides of the room, “I’m right here.”

Taliyah could see a clawed hand reach out, palm open face up. Taliyah leaned forward, reaching her own hand out. Her tan wrist was swiftly snatched in the scaled hand, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Taliyah. The scaled hand had pinned hers to the bed, the other doing the same. From the shadows followed by the glowing blue irises of Ezreal’s eyes, meeting Taliyah face to face and forcing her against the bed. 

Ezreal gave a deep, rumbling laugh, nuzzling her nose into Taliyah’s cheek. Taliyah’s breath steadied, her face lighting back up to show her arousal, as Ezreal’s finger’s loosened and travelled from her wrists up to her fingers. Taliyah shivered as those fingers interlocked with hers. She couldn’t see it, but Taliyah looked across the room where the chameleon girl was resting.

“I want you to admit something.”

Taliyah looked up, only able to see the shadow of the Piltovan’s face, and those shining blue eyes.

“What?” Taliyah whispered, still concerned about what the Vastaya chameleon would do if she caught them.

“Admit that Piltovan cock is superior.”

A chill ran through Taliyah’s back, her eyes widening a slight margin. She felt denial on her tongue and anger in her heart. But she wasn’t angry about the Vastayan Piltovan’s demand, no.

She was angry at how her cock hardened upon hearing those words. Her own body betrayed her, and she felt hotter and more aroused as Ezreal leaned in, her hands tightening between Taliyah’s fingers. 

“I—”

Taliyah tried, but was silenced as her lips were stolen in a flash. Ezreal’s thick, plump lips eating her smaller ones in a hungry, domineering kiss. Taliyah moaned into it, eyes closing as she lost herself in that dominant passion. Her hips flicked up, the tip of her thin dick poked into Ezreal’s belly for just a moment. Ezreal gave a deep, throaty chuckle, and Taliyah felt shame pool within her. The Shuriman couldn’t tell if it was a laugh meant to mock her, or to encourage her. Either way, Taliyah found herself even more ashamed to want it to be the former.

Tanned hands tightened against the blondes golden, groaning against Ezreal’s invading tongue, relishing in how it completely overshadowed her own. Ezreal lowered her hips down, the underside her cock pressed down against Taliyah’s, flattening her smaller member against her crotch, completely hidden by the giant, throbbing member of the dragon’s.

Taliyah's eyes flew open, more of Ezreal’s tongue flowed into her mouth, curling around her shorter tongue, like a python took its prey. Taliyah ground her hips upward, her eyes rolling back as Ezreal rested more and more of her body against the Shuriman, showing her how much bigger the dragon girl was compared to her small, lithe body.

She wished she could be like her, with a similar body.

Ezreal pulled away with a throaty groan, her hands released Taliyah’s, and her sharp talons left faint lines along her arm, dragging down to her shoulders. Taliyah mewled against the sensation, still rubbing her cock against Ezreal’s instinctively.

“Why’d you offer to blow me, after being such a bitch about where I come from?” Ezreal snarled, raking her nails down, drawing out a cry from Taliyah, before her palms settled on the Shuriman’s chest, covering her darker nipples. She shivered, only able to really find Ezreal’s glaring, blue eyes.

“I had a bad experience with Piltover men, they… when they found out I wasn’t what I wanted to be…” Taliyah trailed off, closing her eyes.

Ezreal’s eyes softened, but she didn’t make a move. The cock atop her own was softening, no longer grinding into hers.

“When you transformed to a boy, I— I got curious… and maybe a little jealous,” Taliyah admitted softly, looking away from those judging eyes. Ezreal tilted her head a slight margin, her fingers falling off her chest, and her softening cock was starting to leave Taliyah’s body. The Shuriman shot her hands out to grab the dragon’s hips, drawing her back in with a small gasp, feeling that thick slab of fuckmeat land atop her, and Taliyah didn’t want the dragon to go, panic rose in her voice, “I wanted to freak you out a bit, I didn’t expect you to point upward, but—”

Taliyah sighed out, grinding against that domineering cock, Ezreal’s eyes lowered, kinder than before, “I’m glad you didn’t.”

Taliyah pecked Ezreal’s lips, gasping as the dragon returned it with her earlier fervor. Soft kisses filled the room, tiny gasps occasionally flitting out whenever Ezreal ground the entire length of her cock along Taliyah’s. Golden claws carefully lowered, gently taking her thin hips in hand. Ezreal departed her lips with a pop, sliding her forked tongue across the smooth, freckled cheek.

“Admit my cock is superior to yours.” Ezreal whispered, changing her earlier statement. 

It was enough to nearly have Taliyah cum.

“It’s so big, bigger than any I’ve had,” Taliyah closed her eyes, straining to keep herself from being too much of a quickshot, “I could see the veins, they were as thick as rope, and I could feel it pump under my hands,” her hands fell between their bodies and rested on Ezreal’s shaft, covered into the plastic sleeve Taliyah gave. The blonde hissed into her ear, but let her continue, beginning to grind back against Taliyah’s groping hands, “and there’s so much cum, I had to swallow most of it, but if I was naked, I’m sure it could have covered all of me. Marked me as yours.”

Ezreal was panting into her ear, still thrusting against her tiny cock, pulsating strongly into her hands. Taliyah smiled shyly, leaning over to look into those black and blue eyes, “Mark me inside too.”

Taliyah giggled happily as her thighs were swept from under her, her knees pressing against her flat chest, and her ass exposed to the air.

“I’m happy you’re enjoying her.”

Taliyah froze. Another voice entering the fray, and two amber eyes watched in the darkness, moving in a slithering motion, the tapping of feet and arms moving across the floor, until they were hovering next to the .

“Neeko can see why you like her, but her Sho’ma is all confused. Her body doesn’t reflect it properly,” this ‘Neeko’ whispered into Ezreal’s ear, her green fingers trailing down Taliyah’s stomach, who was at a loss for words, “you could change her body, if she likes. Change her to fit her Sho’ma.”

“Change my body?” Taliyah her panic coming out as a whisper. The amber eyes shone brightly at her, and leaned down next to her, the soft face of Neeko barely visible in the dark.

“Your Sho’ma is shaped like a girl,” Neeko murmured, the fingers at her stomach trailing down to wrap around her smaller member, earning a sharp hiss from the stoneweaver, “But your body is shaped like a boy. Ezreal can change that.” 

“Neeko, I shouldn’t. Zyra was—”

“Grateful,” Neeko hissed back, gently nibbling Taliyah’s neck, drawing out more of her moan, giving her bruised mark small pecks, like she was being assessed and approved by Ezreal’s actual mate. Neeko pulled away with a small hum, speeding up her hand around her smaller penis, drawing more, ragged moans from the Shuriman, “Neeko can feel it. She wants to change. She just has to ask.”

“You can tell I’m a, ohh, a— ah, g-girl?” Taliyah shivered as Ezreal’s thick cock probed her tight ass, a warm liquid rolling from his cock against her anus. She knew it felt like saliva, but the amount sliding down was ridiculous.

“Neeko knows because Taliyah’s Sho’ma wants her body to change. Just ask, and you can be a whole new woman!” Neeko encouraged, her pumping hastened, drawing out more groans and shivers, it was becoming harder to focus, “Surrender to Ezreal’s cock, tell her you want to change, and you will. It is Taliyah’s choice.”

Taliyah closed her eyes. This once in a lifetime opportunity taking her by surprise, and she wasn’t sure what to do. One of her hands reached out to take Ezreal’s, while the other reached out toward Neeko’s. She smiled as both of them gently interlocked their fingers between hers.

“It won’t hurt, will it?” 

“It will feel mind blowingly good.” Neeko giggled, giving Taliyah a quick peck on the cheek. Taliyah hadn’t actually had a full conversation with the chameleon girl, and wasn’t sure how to react.

Fortunately for her, the prodding cock at her wet ring finally pushed its way inside. 

Taliyah cried out, quivering as a single spurt of her thin cum blasted out onto her tan stomach. She sighed out, her body relaxing, giving way to the bludgeoning cock. Her eyes widened, her teeth grit as more and more of her insides were violated. Neeko giggled again, soothing the Shuriman by running her fingers through her hair, still holding onto Taliyah’s hand with the other. She gave the girl small, encouraging kisses, soothing remarks that went unheard from the searing pleasure running through Taliyah’s mind.

It didn’t even hurt, more than half of that wrist-thick member was embedded into her, further than any other had before, and it felt amazing. 

“More…” Taliyah groaned, trying to push back against Ezreal’s light and caring thrusts, not having the time for it. She wanted to be ravaged and reamed. 

Ezreal’s hand was free from Taliyah’s, and settled on her hips. For a moment, Taliyah thought she was using her body for leverage, ready to slam the rest of that length inside her. Neeko hummed, taking Taliyah’s other hand, pulling it up to rest beside her head. Taliyah whined, feeling that giant slab of fuckmeat sink into her further and further. Until Ezreal’s hips clapped against her ass.

Taliyah froze, heat collecting in her hips, thighs and ass. Her hips seemed to widen outward, flaring out to accommodate her swelling cheeks. Once, they would barely have been a handful, but now she could feel herself being lifted up from the bed with just her swelling fat. She quivered and cried out, her cock shook and came again, lathering another, thinner spurt of cum onto her stomach, which had become less taut and became a bit more fatter, just to match with her flaring hips and wider ass. 

Her thighs had become bigger too, shaking and wobbling as Ezreal pumped back and forth out of her ass. Taliyah groaned, head rolling back against the bed, staring into kind amber eyes.

“More…” Taliyah groaned out again, feeling her larger assets rolling as she pushed against the slow, pulsating cock within her. Neeko’s eyes turned mirthful, leaning down to give her a gentle, chaste kiss. Taliyah returned it gratefully, humming out her moans into the chameleon girls.

Ezreal’s thrusts sped up, hips clapping louder against her expanding flesh. Taliyah’s waist had slimmed down slightly too, her body turning less rectangular shaped, and more pear-like. Neeko rose up from her chaste kiss, inciting the stoneweaver to give a lustful groan, and came again, dribbling out into her brown pubic hair, unable to form a rope.

Ezreal’s hands shifted from her hips and let her legs down, her new thighs resting atop Ezreal’s hips. Taliyah sighed, feeling more her with every breath she took, sliding her smooth, hairless thighs up and down Ezreal’s hips and thighs. The blonde was kneeling over her, delicately thrusting her entire length back and forth.

Claws landed on her pecs, and more heat pumped into her. Taliyah cried out, pushing her chest into those warm scales, biting her lip and staring into those concerned, blue eyes. More and more magic was pumped into her, and Taliyah’s eyes widened as her pecs slowly turned to small bumps, which continued to balloon out until they could fill out Ezreal’s hands.

Taliyah closed her eyes, letting heat and pleasure wash through her. Her shoulders had slimmed down, no longer looking so blocky, and more curved to fit her body. Her body was changing and she couldn’t even see it, yet, that was making the pleasure rushing through her body all the better. She couldn’t even feel her inferior, dribbling cock anymore, though she could certainly feel her balls practically deflating from the amount of cum she was dripping onto her crotch.

Ezreal released her newly formed chest, allowing Neeko to quickly, and gently, steal one for her lips. Neeko hummed, lathering her tongue over the dark nipple, and Taliyah’s eyes rolled up further as Ezreal hastened his thrusts, more of his length pulling out and reaming it’s way back in.

Then Ezreal’s hand dropped on her cock, and she could feel it wasting away into her body. Taliyah’s eyes flew open, revealing her mindfucked expression, and her tongue poked out from her mouth in a silent scream. Her organs were practically melting away inside her, shifting to accommodate newer ones. The more Ezreal fucked her ass, the more she could feel those claws touch something else.

There was an alien feeling beneath those golden claws. It was wet, but not as viscous as the pathetic dribbles of cum sliding off her body was. It felt good too, like there was a layer of pleasure being drawn out from where her tiny cock would be.

Neeko released her breast with a pop, slithering down her body further until her clothed crotch hung above Taliyah’s.

Ezreal lifted his hand, and Taliyah shivered as her sensitive flesh was assaulted by the cool air.

“Very nice,” Neeko husked against her sensitive flesh, her hands resting on her thick thighs. Taliyah couldn’t see what was happening down there, and the light of their eyes no longer shone in the dark thanks to Neeko’s body in her way.

Then Neeko rested her tongue against where her cock would be, and understood completely. She didn’t have a cock anymore, but now a fully functioning, and incredibly wet, pussy. Neeko’s tongue lapped against her new labia, taking in her essence with every, long lick.

Taliyah cried out again, more and more pleasure building up inside her by the second. Ezreal’s cock was pounding into her loosened asshole with utter abandon, and for a moment, Taliyah wished she could feel those throbbing, rope-like veins on that huge cock against her fleshy walls.

“More!” Taliyah screamed into the air, her hands now taking the pants off of Neeko, trying to gain access to the Vastaya’s own flower. Neeko happily obliged, removing her pants with her tail and shrugging them off her feet. Neeko squealed happily as Taliyah dove into her own soaking cunt, not really sure of what she was doing, but admired the effort she put into it.

Ezreal’s pace was a jackhammer now, fucking her hole with all twelve inches, railing her ass out good and proper, and slapping her hips against into Taliyah’s ass, wet, fleshy noises filling the room, only overshadowed by the occasional grunt or gasp.

Neeko’s tongue entered Taliyah’s hole, the first thing it had ever taken inside. Taliyah screamed against Neeko’s crotch, unable to think from the new feelings burning her senses. Neeko giggled, unbothered by the stoneweaver’s sensitive trigger, and dove her tongue in deeper and deeper, wriggling and pumping into her at the same pace as Ezreal.

Taliyah gurgled out a groan, the orgasm from her newly formed cunt was stronger than her male ones. She was silenced as Neeko lowered her crotch onto Taliyah, grinding her own wet pussy against Taliyah’s lips. Taliyah idly poked her tongue out, trying her best to reciprocate the pleasure both Vastaya were giving her. 

“I’m gonna cum…” Ezreal grunted, her hands tightened on Taliyah’s inner thighs, talons digging into her soft flesh. Neeko’s lifted from Taliyah’s lower pink lips, and held a hand on Ezreal’s pumping shaft, stopping the blonde from digging into the Shuriman girl’s wrecked anus. Taliyah groaned, unable to stop Neeko from pulling out the throbbing cock which left her ass gaping widely. Neeko made a disgusted noise, then unwrapped the stretched condom and chucking it onto the floor. 

“That’s mine!” Taliyah argued pathetically, gripping Neeko’s ass tightly, rolling it between her tan fingers. Neeko snorted, and took the huge, pulsating cock into her green fingers, and gave the tip a quick kiss, smearing her lips with thick precum.

Then swallowed all of it down her throat.

“Glhk, hrk, hrkhrkhrkhrk!!!”

Neeko shoved her head back and forth Ezreal’s length, taking in all of it down her gullet. Ezreal cried out, taking the chameleon’s head and thrusting back and forth, having the unintentional effect of shoving Neeko’s cunt into Taliyah’s mouth deeper.

Taliyah cried out, slapping Neeko’s ass, leading the chameleon to only smother more of her ass into Taliyah’s face. 

“I’m cumming!”

Neeko groaned deeply, audible spurts could be heard from inside Neeko’s throat. Taliyah whined against the purple fuzz rubbing against her chin, her hands slapping against Neeko’s ass weaker than before, until they simply rested there, breathing in the chameleon girl’s scent.

Neeko pulled back and angled the cock down, and Taliyah's eyes flickered as thick, virile cum splashed against her new hole. Neeko rolled off of Taliyah, but didn’t give her a lot of time to breath, her soft pliant body was pressed into by Neeko’s own, and her mouth was stolen by thin, perky lips. For the second time that night, she had cum forcefully kissed into her mouth. 

Thick clumps sloshed into her mouth, forcefully rubbed into every corner of her mouth by Neeko’s invasive tongue. 

Neeko pulled away with a gasp, grinning widely, “Firstly, all of Ezreal’s cum belongs to Neeko.”

Taliyah’s face was taken by Neeko’s fingers, digging into her cheeks as another, rough kiss was given to her. Taliyah groaned, she wanted to hold the chameleon and nod along, but fatigue was wearing her down. She could see off to the size, Ezreal had laid down next to her, gently running her claws through Taliyah’s hair.

“Secondly,” Neeko whispered, barely an inch away from Taliyah’s kissed-raw lips, “you thank Ezreal for showing you how a superior cock cums.”

“I—”

“And thirdly, you thank Neeko for even giving you a drop of that cum.”

“I’m…” Taliyah groaned, staring into the amber eyes above her, “Thank you. Both of you.”

“Good girl.” Neeko lightly tapped the Shuriman girl’s cheek, and rested on her other side. Both Vastaya shuffled closer to Taliyah, resting their hands on her stomach.

Taliyah smiled as she fell asleep.

***

Taliyah wore a blank expression as she stared at her naked body in the mirror. There was a woman with the same face, same hair and same eyes as her’s in the mirror. But the body had changed entirely.

Breasts a little larger than oranges, slimmer shoulders and thinner waist. But her hips were wide like child-bearing hips, and her ass was full and wobbly, perfectly sized for her new hips and thick thighs.

“This is me?” Taliyah asked, looking to the chameleon girl at her side.

“Yup,” She cheerily smiled, holding one of Taliyah’s hands, “A very sexy woman. And your Sho’ma fits just right!”

“My Sho’ma…” Taliyah mumbled, looking over to Ezreal, in his male form. The blonde shrugged, looking away for a brief second. 

“Basically the Vastaya word for ‘soul’, but not exactly the right term.” Ezreal explained, walking over to the tan girl and taking up her other hand.

“Are you alright?” He asked, brows furring as his concern bled through, “I don’t want you to have regrets, is all.”

“I look…” Taliyah’s eyes rested back on her new form. It didn’t feel new to her though, it felt right. In a way. Taliyah chuckled, “I look like how I’ve always felt I looked,” her chuckle turned to a pitying laugh, tears welling up in her eyes, “Is that normal?”

“Is it normal to feel comfortable in the true form?” Neeko asked, closing the distance and pressing her naked body against Taliyah’s, she got to her tip toes and whispered, “Absolutely normal.”

“Thank you.” Taliyah shook, tears freely spilling from her eyes. Her smile had widened, turning toothy as her eyes closed, letting the Vastaya wrap their arms around her.

They let her go, giving the Shuriman woman a chance to breathe. She turned to Ezreal, taking both his hands and bringing them against her newly developed breasts.

“I’ll do anything, whatever it is, to repay you,” Taliyah nodded her head frantically, as if she needed to repay him back now.

Ezreal scratched his chin, and looked away with a sly smile, “Well, about the Temple, with the Tear of the Goddess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my $5+ or more Patrons:
> 
> Ravenous  
> Miranek


	4. Identity (Taliyah) - Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taliyah and Ezreal get up to some early morning fun. With Neeko resting nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out something new, in the form of an Intermission! Giving me the chance to return to characters in their own, shorter, sexual escapades.

Ezreal and Neeko sat cross legged, with the explorer holding onto the chameleon for dear life, as Taliyah waved her hands in small circles on either side, the very earth below them carrying them across the Shuriman landscape. The rising sun shining from their left, leaving Ezreal to wince an eye closed just to see.

Travelling at high speeds was something he hardly had to do. Sure, teleportation would probably count as _the_ fastest method of travel, but his organs didn’t feel like they were being shoved side to side whenever he did.

“How much longer?” Ezreal called out, trying to speak over the rushing, hot wind. He’d stuck to the 

“Another day, give or take.” Taliyah answered, following with another jerky movement, going _even faster._ Ezreal disliked that answer. A _lot._

“This is so much fun!” Neeko threw her hands up, laughing heartily. Taliyah laughed with her.

“I’m glad you think so, I’ve not felt like this since Ionia,” Taliyah continued laughing, “I feel so _right_!”

More rocks shuddered out of their path. Ezreal just felt sicker the faster they went.

Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into Neeko’s chest. Ezreal groaned throatily as her smaller breasts pressed into either side of his head. He saw a cute smile on her perky lips, which curled up wider as he hummed with his own smile.

“You silly sleepy. You rest here.” Neeko smiled, her fingers running through his hair. 

Ezreal groaned tiredly as his answer, eyes already heavy. He let them close, if only for a moment—

***

_Why hasn't it been working?!_

_Your test was a failure—_

_Not enough magic—_

_The humans will tear us apart!_

_Your pride will doom us—_

_There isn't enough time—_

_Our last hope?_

_Hope?_

_Hope..._

***

Ezreal groaned awake, eyes sore as he rubbed them open. His back was laid down against the smooth stone below. He felt a warmth on either side of his body. He looked to his left and saw the resting face of Taliyah, her head laying on his chest. He turned right, and found the snoring mouth of Neeko, who had occupied the space next to his head.

Their sleeping forms were quite cute, and he was honestly flattered he woke up to it. But there was one, glaring issue.

He could not feel his arms.

Other than that, his thoughts fell back to his ‘dream’. It was like seeing faint, golden light at the end of the tunnel. He couldn’t exactly see anything, with the pitch blackness surrounding him, and the voices were faint from that single beam of light.

If he had to guess, it was likely the past lives of the Dragon Vastayashai-rei imposing their memories upon him. He wouldn’t exactly be surprised if that _was_ the case. He took in what amounted to ‘Soul Power’, if Neeko was correct in saying that the Sho’ma he pumped throughout the forgotten villa, was the last vestiges of an equally forgotten race.

He didn’t understand it exactly, but he still _felt_ like he was the same person. Then again, he’d had brief flashes of… dominance. He _never_ used to be dominant. Always the laid back guy who was too excitable for his own good.

Not that the guys on the other side of the wall complained.

“You were shivering in your sleep.” 

Ezreal’s head looked over to the source, finding Taliyah’s big brown eyes. She stared into his cerulean, a deep concern welling inside her. Ezreal gave a small smile.

“I was cold.” 

“Neeko thought you were cold too,” Taliyah huffed, rolling onto her chest. Her squishy breasts pressed into Ezreal’s chest, making the young explorer gulp, blood pumping faster into his crotch. Taliyah didn’t notice, continuing, “I can tell when people have nightmares. My teacher used to have them when I travelled with him.”

Ezreal opened his mouth, but closed it slowly at Taliyah’s raised brow. He sighed, looking away from the Shuriman. Taliyah’s soft, warm hand pressed into his cheek, pulling him back to face her.

“Talk to me.” She whispered, her expression softening as she edged closer to him.

“I really don’t know,” Ezreal started truthfully, staring into her big, brown eyes, “there’s so much about my transformation that I don’t know. Really, I’m just amazed my personality is intact.”

“Are you scared of changing?”

Ezreal winced, and looked to the corner of his eyes guiltily. Taliyah made a small hum, pulling herself closer to him.

“You are. That’s why you stay as a boy, despite your real form not being the case.” Taliyah murmured, giving him a pitying look. Ezreal rolled his face out of Taliyah’s hand, the Shuriman girl leaning back at Ezreal’s irritated frown.

“Can we not talk about this?” He mumbled, wishing he could escape without waking Neeko. Taliyah’s hand rested on his chest, slowly rubbing up and down along his thin shirt.

“I was scared too, you know.” Taliyah ignored his request, leaving Ezreal to sigh despondently.

“It’s not the same.”

"Isn't it?”

Ezreal closed his eyes, letting Taliyah pull him back to face her. He opened up to find her gentle look. Her fingernails gently grazed along his cheeks, soft hands pressing into his skin. He was unable to look away from her, and felt heat begin to trail up his neck. Still, simmering anger welled up inside him. 

But it wasn’t at Taliyah.

“You wanted to change into a girl,” Ezreal accused, looking down on the Shuriman woman. Taliyah didn’t react, not outwardly. For some reason, that just made the blonde explorer _angrier_ . “Not only did I _forcefully_ get changed, but I’m not even one gender or the other. And my species changed too. I’m a frea—”

“Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence.” Taliyah finally growled, her fingers digging into his skin. Ezreal winced, but felt some sort of cold relief flush through his system. Anger washed away, and all that was left was a strange emptiness.

Ezreal sagged, “But I—”

“No.” Taliyah growled again, her other hand busying itself with the hem of his pants. Ezreal gasped as smooth fingers ran over his male length. The veins pulsed as she forcefully pulled it from under the band, slowly stroking his flaccid member.

“Ah!” Ezreal winced, his vision blurring a moment as pleasure attacked his system, “Tali— _ah!?”_

“Do you feel this?” Taliyah growled, a flush on her brown, freckled cheeks, “This is _half_ of what you really are.” 

“Tali, I can’t be—”

“No, you _are_ both. Both man and woman,” Taliyah’s hand stroked faster, her open breath washing over his lips. Ezreal gasped out again quietly, leaning toward the Shuriman woman until their foreheads met. Taliyah met his touch with a tiny gasp of her own, but insisted on stroking his member _faster._ Despite this, she continued to talk.

“It took time for me to realize it. I didn’t wake up one day and suddenly _decide_ that I was a woman. It took _years_ to understand and _accept_ what I was.”\

Scales began to grow on Ezreal’s skin. Gold on his cheeks shimmered in the night, and he could feel them against his clothes all over his body.

“I’ve always been a boy,” Ezreal argued, “I’ve never thought of being anything— _Hnng!_ ”

Taliyah’s grip tightened _severely_ around Ezreal’s, smaller than usual, cock. She glowered at the explorer, loosening her grip ever so slightly, before pumping off. In comparison to his Dragon form, his size was nothing impressive. A piece of him felt ashamed that his ‘ _feminine_ ’ form held a bigger one. 

His five inch member wasn’t anything special, and Taliyah’s dainty hands could _easily_ wrap around it.

“That’s because you keep _denying_ what you really are.” Taliyah murmured, her grip turning far more gentle, and stroked him along slowly. Pleasure flowed through his body, but it wasn’t the _same._ When he was a Dragon, it was _better._ He felt stronger. Powerful. Like he could take anyone he could ever want, and do whatever he wished with them.

Like this, he just felt small. Pitiful. Unimportant. No woman would want someone gangly or eccentric like him.

“And what am I, Tali?” Ezreal whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Ezreal…” She paused her touch, running her warm hands up his shirt instead. Ezreal shivered at the sudden warmth invading his chest, feeling his toned pecs slowly blossom out into tiny breasts.

“I’m not human. I’m not a guy, or a girl. I flash between wanting to _rape_ people, like I almost did you. Like I did with Zyra!” He cried out. Neeko rolled off his arm and fell onto her own back. Both explorer and stoneweaver looked over, and calmed as the Oovi-kat continued snoring.

Ezreal shook his head with a pitying laugh, “What could I be, but a Mons— _Mmph!_ ”

Taliyah had surged forward and taken his lips, running her plumper ones over to silence him. She’d also planted her thigh over his hip, pressing her exposed belly against his hardened member, slowly grinding against it.

Ezreal openly moaned into the kiss, a combination of sensations taking him at the same time. Taliyah took advantage of this, deepening their kiss with her tongue. She stole his own fleshy appendage into hers. Saliva swapped between them, as their makeout session grew messier. Taliyah’s hands rested on either side of his cheeks, thumbs rubbing in circular patterns, calming the explorer down.

She pulled away with a tiny gasp, rubbing herself against his cock faster, feeling it dribble against her bare skin. Ezreal suppressed a groan as she sat on his thighs, her cushiony ass squishing against him felt _heavenly._

“You are Ezreal. A kind, gentle lover, with a strong, righteous heart,” Taliyah husked, taking his small cock in both hands, completely covering it. He winced as her fingers pulled back his foreskin, dragging her fingertips gently around the sensitive crown. She pumped it in unison with her ministrations. She gave a throaty chuckle, her hooded eyelids making Ezreal gulp nervously. The ghost of her fingers still were present against his red hot cheeks, and his breath was laboured from how he _tried_ to keep quiet.

Taliyah continued, “The only person you’re hurting right now is yourself,” Her fingernail dug into his cumslit, making the blonde cry out a little, whimpering as Taliyah’s expression grew a little more intense. “Let go, turn into your real form.”

“This _is_ my real form.” Ezreal stressed, gasping as her fingers still played with the soft, squishy skin of his tiny dick.

“Then why are you hurting so much right now?” Taliyah teased, releasing his throbbing member to stand over him. Her playful fingers took the waist of her pants, and slowly pulled them down. She shimmied her hips tantalizingly from side to side, struggling to take out her larger behind from the stretched fabric. She gave a light gasp as her pants fell down her brown thighs, landing in a heap below. 

Ezreal’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her white thong.

Taliyah stepped out of her pants. She turned slowly, exposing her big bubble butt out toward the young explorer. She pushed her hips out, far enough that her cheeks had slightly spread, revealing a small rope of white fabric covering her rosebud. The same one he’d taken last night. 

Ezreal gulped, watching with wide eyes as she waved her hips from side to side. The pulled her hands above her head, slowly rotating her stomach around. She faced him with hooded eyes, her lips on a slight pout. Ezreal watched on rapturously.

Her pudgy stomach flexed strangely as she waved her hands slowly overhead, letting them drape her clothed curves slowly. First, they outlined her small chest, falling over the sides of her ribs. She licked her lips, giving a sly gasp as her fingers pressed into her skin, until they rested on her hips.

Another twirl, and she draped her hands down further as she bent over, presenting her ass to him in full, as her palms rested in her knees. She managed to keep her balance as she began to squat lower, nearly dropping until his fully erect cock kissed her covered cunt.

She gave a light chuckle as she rose up, spinning around to roll her hands between her inner thighs. She bit her lip as they dug into the creases of her thighs and crotch. Ezreal took a breath he didn’t know he was holding, as her fingers hooked under her pulled up shirt, and took it off entirely.

Her bra was the same white as her thong, probably coming as a set. Calling it a bra was likely a disservice to other bras, as the material was just as scantily clad as the underwear. Small, white triangles covered the pointed nipples beneath, and thin ropes keeping the whole thing together. Her hands hugged around her arms, and in one, smooth motion, her bra was removed with a small flourish, landing next to the blonde’s head. 

Ezreal gulped again as the material gently fell. Seeing Taiyah’s nude body on display, once more, left him aching for touch. If he had to guess, the Shuriman girl couldn’t actually see him, and could only base his reactions on his eyes, which must have _glowed_ from the amount of magic pumping through him at any one time.

Taliyah gracefully draped herself over Ezreal’s body, gasping as his hardness rubbed between her thighs. She cooed, rolling her hips from side to side, swallowing his length completely between her thick, brown thighs.

“Ah… You see, Ezreal? This is what it _looks_ like when someone is in their _real_ form. Comfortable. Sexy. Able to _dance._ ” Taliyah’s lips latched onto his neck, suckling his pale skin. Ezreal whimpered, his hands coming round to rest on her lower back. The Shuriman cooed playfully, nipping his skin at the bold action.

Ezreal’s form shimmered. Golden scales grew in patches around his body, and horns formed atop his head. Yet, his cock remained the same size, despite losing his small balls and having a pussy replace them.

Ezreal whimpered. Her cunt was practically _soaked_ and ready for more. It remained untouched. For some reason, in that moment, Ezreal wanted her pussy to be played with. She didn’t understand _why._ She should’ve been in heaven with how those plush, thick thighs enveloped her cock with small, teasing motions.

She lowered her hands to grip Taliyah’s rear, her fingers sinking into the fat cheeks. Taliyah detached from her neck, groaning her appreciation aloud, rolling her hips into Ezreal’s small cock.

It felt like it was _smaller_ than before she transformed. It used to be five inches long, with a decent girth to it (at least, she thought so). Now, it was four inches, and far thinner. Ezreal sucked air between her teeth, feeling Taliyah’s fingers dancing around her tiny member.

Taliyah pulled herself up with a slack expression, staring into Ezreal’s cerulean eyes blankly. She gave a small giggle, and pushed her thong aside, revealing her own soaked folds. Ezreal whimpered as her dick head glazed over those wet lips. Taliyah shivered as she playfully stroked herself, small dribbles of thick precum lathering over her wet entrance.

Her soaked lips swallowed his length in a single thrust. Taliyah whined at the foreign sensation, only gaining her new genitalia the night prior. Still, she didn’t complain, nor speak of any pain. In fact, her face spoke only of pleasure. Her slack expression closed as she leaned back down, kissing Ezreal’s cheek.

“Ah… This is my first time, and yet you’re not taking me against my will, are you?” Taliyah whispered, groaning out as she rolled her hips back and forth. Ezreal squirmed under the Shuriman, her body aflame with pleasure she’d _never_ felt before. It was just as _good_ as when she took the pace. When she pinned down a woman to fuck sense out of them. Reaming out whatever hole she could stick her dick into.

Her tiny cock pulsated, ready to blow at the first thrust. Still, Taliyah simply rolled her hips back and forward, like she _knew_ Ezreal would cum if she began thrusting.

“You’re who you really are. Both man and woman. And you’re not hurting me, are you?” Taliyah continued. Tiny moans left her soft lips as she ghosted kisses against Ezreal’s smooth cheek. She would shift across, her tongue occasionally peeking out to drag across those plump lips, only to ghost more moans and kisses on her other cheek. Dainty, brown fingers held the explorers pale jaw, rolling her fingers over slowly as she fucked herself on the tiny girldick beneath her.

Ezreal’s fingers slackened their grip on that jiggling, brown ass. Instead, she rolled the fat cheeks in time with her rolling hips. She gasped, shuddering against the futa beneath. Her inner walls coiling around his cock needily, waiting for the blonde’s virile load to paint her insides.

“You’re being so gentle with me,” Taliyah kissed Ezreal’s cheek lightly, a fluttering gasp leaving her plump lips as that tiny dick _throbbed_ inside her, pressing against one of her most sensitive spots. She hummed, leaning over the Dragon’s plump lips, barely an inch away from kissing the loving futa beneath. “You’re a good person.”

Her hips lifted up, letting all four of Ezreal’s thin inches be revealed. Strands of girl juice stretched between their crotches, and the veins of her cock _throbbed_.

“Tali, I’m going to—” Ezreal rushed out, but was interrupted as her own, low groan husked out into the cool air. Taliyah’s ass met the blonde’s hips with a meaty _slap_ .

“Inside..!” She cried out in a strained voice, her lips pressing against Ezreal’s. The Dragon undulated beneath her, that tiny dick pulsating as rope after rope of cum shot into her waiting womb. 

Taliyah’s eyes rolled up. Ezreal’s cock may have shrunk for some reason, but her loads held the same volume, and certainly the same viscosity. The only difference now was, it was all being _swallowed_ up by her velvet walls, kept safe inside her fertile womb.

Heat magnified on her cheeks at the thought of being impregnated. 

Taliyah separated from the kiss with a panting breath. Her tongue hung open from her lips, idly licking at Ezreal’s own open mouth. The Dragon began rolling her tongue against Taliyah’s in the open air, letting them wetly press against one another. 

Ezreal’s cock finally began to soften, cum streaming out of Taliyah’s cunt in tiny dribbles. Her hole wasn’t as badly ravaged as Zyra’s or Neeko’s, so her cum had a harder time escaping. Not that Taliyah was complaining, simply content to engage Ezreal in their lewd kiss.

Alas, some things must come to an end.

Taliyah fell against Ezreal's chest with a hum, giving his cheek small pecks as the Dragon lay there, motionless.

“Is this who I am?” She asked, looking to Taliyah with a dazed expression.

The stoneweaver smiled, her hands travelling to Ezreal’s pants again, “You’re Ezreal. This is your real form.”

“How can you be so sure?” Ezreal dropped his hands on her chest, her tiny breasts jiggling slightly at the action.

“You were always this person.” Taliyah said plainly.

“What?”

“Back in the stall, when you offered to take mine with your mouth…” Taliyah started, looking nervous as she managed to slip Ezreal’s pants down further.

“Um?”

“Well, I could tell that you’d done it before.”

“So?” Ezreal shrugged, “I’m bi. Not exactly a big secret”

Taliyah shook her head, content to let Ezreal’s pants rest on their knees, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then?” Ezreal’s brows curled, tilting his head to the side. Taliyah chuckled.

“This form you have, it’s an innately _sexual_ form. It represents what _most_ people find _sexually_ pleasing.” She rolled her eyes at Ezreal’s confused expression, “ _You_ were, and are, an innately sexual person.”

“But…” Ezreal shook her head, a small laugh leaving her lips, “I’d never really done much before Neeko.”

“Liar.”

Ezreal did a double take at Taliyah’s flat response. Then guiltily looked away a moment, “Well, there were a few times where I’d…” She looked back to Taliyah, who had raised an eyebrow raised a knowing smile, “Gone to the gloryhole to be the recipient.”

Ezreal straightened out as Taliyah’s warm fingers pressed into Ezreal’s wet pussy lips. She whined, her hips rising into Taliyah’s tantalising touch. Those brown digits rising up and down her cunt, pushing her flaccid cock up to slap against her naked crotch.

“And?” Taliyah husked quietly, her tongue reaching out to follow the rim of his ear. Ezreal whined louder at the touch, her warm breath giving the blonde goosebumps, “How many cocks did you take down your slutty throat?”

Ezreal’s eyes widened. Various shapes and sizes flashed through her mind. A tally mark designed _just for her,_ flashed through her mind. Memories of being choked out on cock sent her body shivering. The feeling of her throat being _stretched_ had her yearn to be taken, by rougher, _stronger_ men. 

Those feelings washed away as those big, brown eyes intensified their gaze. Ezreal whimpered, “Tali… this is…”

“How many?” Taliyah growled out deeper, teeth dangerously dragging over her ear.

“I don’t remember…” She lied. Whimpering as those fingers slowed their pace. A disappointed hum left the Shuriman’s throat.

“Which cocks were your favourite?” She asked instead, her fingers lowered to her soaked entrance. Ezreal groaned at the circular motions against her.

“Ah…” Ezreal could barely hold onto a tangible thought. Sense of self began drifting away. Memories of the hours she’d spent, rather, when _they_ spent, at the glory wall flashed through their mind. Ezreal’s fingers curled around thick members, dragging them back and forth. Leaking cumlsilts dribbled against their fingers, as scantily clad, baby-blue underwear held back their small dick. Their mouth hanging open, suckling on a fat pair of sweaty nuts, a huge throbbing _cock_ pulsed against their face. The man on the other side hurled slurs and insults at the blonde, waiting for the _slutty twink_ to _swallow_ that huge—

Taliyah’s fingers rose from Ezreal’s cunt, making the Vastayashai-rei whimper needily. Ezreal rolled her head to drunkenly face the stoneweaver, their expression unreadable.

“Tali, why’d you..?”

“Answer my question,” Taliyah smirked, “Then I’ll continue.”

Ezreal’s lip trembled, her needy slit calling out for attention. She brought her hands up to rest against her eyes.

“I…” Ezreal sighed, quietly admitting, “I liked the bigger ones, _ah!”_

Taliyah’s fingers gently rubbed her puffy pussy once more, rolling her palm against her small dick. Ezreal groaned, her member may have been flaccid, but it was still _extremely_ sensitive after just cumming. She whimpered again as Taliyah stopped, simply idly prodding her middle finger against Ezreal’s waiting pussy.

“Bigger _what?”_ Taliyah pressed, her voice husky, and her tongue back to playing with Ezreal’s ears. The blonde dragon growled lowly, impatience overcoming her embarrassment.

“Bigger _cocksh_ .” Ezreal slurred, rolling her hips up to meet Taliyah’s prodding fingers, “I loved the onesh where I could shee the veinsh _moving._ I wanted them to fill me with their thick _cum_ , and leave me a _shticky mesh_ . I loved feeling _lesher_ compared to other men. They made me feel sho _right._ ”

Taliyah’s full finger sank into her needy cunt. Ezreal’s eyes rolled back, a shuddering groan leaving her plush lips. The Shuriman gave a tiny laugh, rolling herself over to lay atop the blonde, still thrusting out of their needy hole.

“What did you imagine them doing, while you fucked them on your whoreish throat?” Taliyah growled, pumping her finger out steadily. Ezreal herself already looked like she was on the edge. Her insides practically _sucked_ her finger in every time she left it. Not to keep one hand idle, Taliyah raised it to let the Dragon suckle on her thumb.

Wet slurps filled the open air. Ezreal’s glowing, blue eyes were crossed, with no intent on answering the stoneweaver’s question. Taliyah pressed her finger knuckle deep, and paused her movements. Ezreal’s growl of complaint was turned into an open whine, as Taliyah shoved her thumb along those plump lips, which rested at the corner of Ezreal’s mouth.

“Answer. Me.” Taliyah growled.

“I… I wanted them to- _ooo_ … too fuck me…” Ezreal groaned slowly, her tongue lapping over Taliyah’s thumb nail.

“And _where_ were they fucking you?” The stoneweaver pressed. Her finger slowly retreating those needy folds, the blonde whimpering as she answered.

“The only place they really could…” Ezreal’s eyes looked off to the corner.

“Stop lying.” Taliyah growled, her finger leaving her soaked cunt faster.

“But I—”

“ _Tell me the truth._ ” Taliyah interrupted. Voice dark and dangerous as she leaned down to glare into those cerulean orbs.

“I—” Ezreal whimpered, closing her eyes and lightly shook her hips. Taliyah snarled, her finger fully withdrawn.

“I imagined they’d—” The blonde tried again, her eyes peeking open slightly, “Tali this is…”

“Tell me.” Taliyah growled again, the tips of her index and middle finger running up and down the blonde’s throbbing pussy, begging to be filled again.

“I imagined that I was a girl…” Ezreal quietly admitted, “And that they’d fill me up _there._ ”

“Despite being guy?” Taliyah laughed, head tilting slightly, still not giving Ezreal what she wanted.

“I _am_ a guy…” Ezreal whined, rolling her hips up, attempting to get more pleasure than she deserved.

“But _you_ wanted to get _impregnated_ by their huge cocks anyway, didn’t you?” Taliyah leaned forward until their noses touched, her smile growing wider. Ezreal shivered with a shameful groan, nodding her head slightly.

“And how would they have fucked you like that?”

“If I had… If I had a…”

“A nice. Juicy. Cunt. Like this one.” Taliyah finished for the blonde, and emphasised each word with a deep, hard thrust with every word, sending Ezreal into a squealing fit. The Dragon shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

“But I’m a—!”

Ezreal was cut off as two of Taliyah’s fingers thrust fully inside her quim. She squealed out, her lips silenced by the Shuriman. Their tongues intertwined between their liplock, fingers pumping in and out of Ezreal’s cunt at a fast, heavy pace. 

Taliyah pulled away with a satisfied gasp, leaving Ezreal to pant and moan beneath her, “You have _both._ Now you can live out your dirty little fantasy, and get knocked up by a stranger. You filthy. _Little_. Twink.”

“No…” Ezreal cried out softly, her hips fully raised off the floor, letting Taliyah have her way with her tightened cunt. Her insides wrapped around those invading digits, wishing it was something _bigger and pulsing._

“Yeah, that’s your most secret, dirtiest fantasy isn’t it?” Taliyah laughed breathily, “I noticed. Your female parts get bigger, and your Dragon features become more prominent the more _dominant_ you are.”

Ezreal whined as those fingers _curled,_ rubbing against her all her sensitive spots with every knuckle deep thrust. Her eyes rolled up, and her head rocked back and forth as electric pleasure invaded her senses.

“Isn’t it suitable that your femininity gets smaller the more submissive you become?” Taliyah continued, “Secretly, _that’s_ who you’ve always been. Just a twink with a tiny cock, and a juicy cunt just _begging_ to be filled by cock.”

Ezreal shook her head, teeth pressed together and her lips spread wide. Her eyes were wide and had fully rolled up. Her body quivered beneath the warmth of Taliyahs. Electricity sent her brain on overload, and her toes curled numbly against the sensations overwhelming her cunt.

“Tali, I’m—!”

“Cum.”

Something snapped. Memories resurfaced of messy spittle falling down their lips and onto their chest. Two hands had come through the walls, dragging their head down their throbbing, veiny cock. The head of their cumslit was a constant flow of precum, dragging along their slurping tongue. 

Their cock pulstated, and Ezreal moaned, ready for their cum. Only a few minutes passed, and that delicious, salty seed filled their mouth in only four spurts. They swallowed it around their throbbing cock, letting it slide out of their mouth, the hand in their hair giving them a small pat as they thanked her.

Ezreal’s body practically _shook_ under Taliyah, her cunt making a mess of the floor beneath her. Taliyah gave a dark giggle, shoving their tongue into Ezreal’s waiting mouth, dominating their mindbroken state.

Her flaccid cock curled upward, and shot fat, thick loads between Taliyah and the dragon’s bodies, coating them in virile seed. Taliyah hummed at the boiling hot liquid, licking her lips as she detached from Ezreal. The latter of whom was still a shivering mess, her hips shaking in the middle of the air, more cum splattering across her stomach.

Soon, Ezreal’s orgasm subsided. The blonde’s laboured breath returned to normal, with the Shuriman taking her place at Ezreal’s side. Her fingers idly wiped the cum off of Ezreal’s body, stealing between her smacking, plump lips.

“Tasty.” Taliyah giggled, arms wrapped around Ezreal’s body. Ezreal gave a weak laugh, turning his attention to the Shuriman girl wrapped around him. She was still, mostly, naked. Her breasts pressed up against Ezreal, and her breathing quietened down.

“You’re a bit intense.” Ezreal joked, then met with silence. She faced the Shuriman, and found her slumbering.

Yet, Ezreal found herself extremely awake.

The Dragon Vastayashai-rei untangled herself from Taliyah’s arms, and pulled her pants back up. She bit her lip, running her hands over her delicate, tiny breasts. Her figure was petite, but obviously perky. Ezreal held her elbows over her stomach, and thought for a moment.

Coming to a decision, she decided to remain in her current form. It was comfortable, and didn’t stretch out her clothes. Besides that, it felt like she was more… _present_ in her form. Like she had less to hide, and didn’t have to put much energy into that.

She looked around, finding that the two women had taken to sleeping inside a hollow. Ezreal simply took a step outside, finding the slow, rising sun off in the horizon revealing the—

Temple of the Goddess. She could easily tell, based on the combination of Icathian and Shuriman construction techniques. Even from here, she could see the Shuriman Sun Disc designs, in composition with the pyramidal structures of the Icathians. _This_ was where the fabled _Tear of the Goddess_ lay _._ No doubt _dozens_ of traps waiting for her to conquer!

She smirked, rushing off without thinking. Gauntlet sparking in hand, she _arcane shifted_ to the entrance.

***

_Next time… The Daughter of the Void..._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my $5+ or more Patrons:  
> Ravenous
> 
> Miranek
> 
> Settingscarlett
> 
> Please, consider supporting me on Patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/WriterWrathorn

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Thank you for reading, please leave a comment on what you liked/disliked!


End file.
